From Darkness to Light
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: Noel Thrasher is a 25 year old military brat whose father puts her life in danger by making her marry an abusive Captain under his command. While out with her friends, they introduce her to a certain blond blue eyed man. Can this man save her from her abusive relationship or will she fade into the darkness that is her life?
1. Darkness

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thanks for checking out this fanfic. Normally I do Punk/AJ fanfics, but I have always wanted to do a Dean Ambrose one. I hope you like it and please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

**From Darkness to Light**

**Chapter 1-Darkness**

Noel Thrasher was you average 25 year old military brat. She had short blond hair, brown eyes, stood 5'2", and had every guy in the world trying to get with her. Noel was born in Florida, but grew up all over the world thanks to her father Dominic aka the Colonel and her two brothers Robbie and Danny being in the military. Finally they ended back Florida for once and for all.

Noel loved her family, but boy did they drive her crazy. Ever since her mother had walked out on the family when she was nine years old, her father and brothers had become extremely overprotective of her. Noel wasn't allowed to do anything except for staying home and cleaning the house, because her family was scared that someone would hurt her like her mother hurt them.

However everything changed about three years ago when her father brought a boy home named Alex that was under his command and told Noel that she and Alex would be getting married. That was a complete shock because she had never met this boy before, but the Colonel was too preoccupied with trying to build the perfect military dynasty in the family to care what Noel thought and wanted about her life.

Shortly after dating for six months, Noel had moved in with Alex and that's when everything changed. You see with Alex, when he was around her family he was the perfect gentleman to Noel, but as soon as they were alone he would pull a 360 and beat her every chance he got. The first time that he laid hands on her was the first night that she had moved in with her. They had a big party at the house and when Alex caught Noel talking to one of his teammates, Alex became furious and once everyone left he took his anger out on poor Noel.

Knowing that the abuse would never stop, Noel had tried time and time again to leave Alex, but every time he would find her and drag her back to him. Again not knowing that none of this was going on, her brothers would also bring her back to Alex stating that she was just nervous for her upcoming wedding with Alex. Now with wedding approaching in a few months, Noel was desperate to get away from Alex for once and for all and would do anything away from him.

"So how is everything back at home? Is Alex still being a dick?" Amanda asked as they drove to a bar an hour away so no one knew who they were. Amanda had known about her best friends abuse when she stumbled over to her house one day covered in cuts and bruises. She had also tried time and time again to get Noel to call the police on Alex, but Noel had been too scared to call.

"Yes Alex is still being dick and I see no end in sight. If he isn't spending with my dad being all buddy buddy, then he spends all his time drinking and beating me," Noel sighed as they pulled up to the bar. "To make matters worse, Alex got called in for an emergency meeting this morning and I have a bad feeling that things are going to be pretty when I get home later."

Amanda gave Noel a sympathetic smile and held her hand, "Hey everything is going to be okay. If worse comes to worse I'll stay the night at your place so Alex doesn't try anything. Now let's just try to have fun tonight. I called Seth earlier and told him to bring someone that you might like," Amanda told her referring to her boyfriend Seth Rollins who just happened to be a professional wrestler for the WWE. Noel just nodded and the two got out of the car and walked into the bar.

About an hour the girls were having a great time drinking all their sorrows away especially Noel. "So have you had anymore thoughts on how I'll get away from my pathetic abusive husband?" she asked Amanda as they took their third shot of vodka.

"Yes I do actually and I think that you'll like it. See what we need to do is find you a real man. One that will take you away from here and you two could get married and have cute babies together. That's why I told Seth to bring one of his friends with him. See the way that I see it, if you and this guy hit it off, then he can take you away from this place once he and Seth get called up to the main roster," Amanda drunkenly laughed.

"Oh I don't know about that Amanda. I mean I like the idea of getting out of town, but finding a man who would love me for all my flaws and hideous scars on my body is going to be tough," Noel said sadly as a lone tear fell down her face.

Amanda saw the tear and instantly felt bad for her friend, "Hey it's okay don't cry, everything will be okay. I am positive that there is someone out there that will truly love you and your amazing body. You are not hideous Noel and besides, I think here comes a possible suitor now."

Immediately Noel turned to look at the bar door just in time to see Amanda's boyfriend Seth walk into the bar and right behind him was the hottest guy that she had ever seen.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, chapter one is done and in the bag. I hope you liked it and in the next chapter we will see Noel come into contact with her possible suitor. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	2. Meeting Him

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I hope that I can make you all proud with this story and that you guys like it. Thank you once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N#2: Also in this story it is an AU and Dean is 26 instead of 28.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Meeting Him**

As Seth and his best friend Dean Ambrose pulled up to the bar, Dean let out a big sigh. Normally he didn't have anything against going to bar with his friend, but knowing that he was going as sort of a double date type of thing, he wasn't happy as all. He was the hit and quit it type of guy and relationships just weren't his thing.

"C'mon Seth do we really have to be here, I mean this isn't my type of thing at all. Can't you just tell Amanda's friend that I'm sick or something so that I can go home," Dean groaned as Seth had to practically drag him out of the car.

"No Dean I will not tell her that, so stop being a bummer and c'mon. If you wanna leave so bad, you can stay at least for an hour talking to her and then you can go home okay. Please just do it for me man," Seth pleaded with his stubborn friend.

Dean just sighed and opened the door to the bar, "Fine, I'll only stay for an hour and then I get to…" His sentence was stopped short when they walked into the bar and he saw Amanda sitting next to the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. "Wow is that her?" Dean asked Seth.

Seth just smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah that's Noel alright. She is going through a lot right now, so please be nice to her. Now come on, I'll introduce you to her."

As they walked up to the two girls, Dean found himself starting to get really nervous. Normally he could walk up to a girl and talk to her no problem, but for some reason this girl was different. Maybe it was her soft smile that he was looking at or her big brown that he could get lost in, but whatever it was made him get butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey babe you made it," Amanda smiled as she stood up and kissed him. "How was practice?"

"It was good, we are totally ready for our show in two days," Seth told her then turned to Noel. "Hey Noel, how are doing?"

Noel smiled and hugged Seth, "I'm doing alright, just the same old drama. Anyways who's this?" She still couldn't believe that this man before her was friends with Seth. He had shaggy blond hair that she could run her hands through, a nice muscular body, and two blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean.

Dean stood forward and shakily held out his hand, "Hi I'm umm…I'm umm….my name is umm…" This was his worst nightmare come true. Here he was in front of a beautiful woman and he couldn't even remember his own name. Turning to Seth for help, he silently pleaded with his friend.

"His name is Dean Ambrose, Noel and he is very happy to meet you," Seth chimed in for his best friend, but slightly laughing at his friend stupidity.

"Yeah…yeah that's it, I'm Dean," he said coming back down to reality and shook Noel's hand.

Noel smiled and shook his hand back, "It is very nice to meet you Dean. Would you like to sit down?" Dean nodded and took a seat next to her while Seth went to go get them some more beer. "So Dean tell me about yourself."

Dean shifted in his seat and tried to remember things about him, "Well I'm 26 and originally from Ohio, but I moved around quite a bit when I got into the wrestling business. I'm an only child and I have two lousy parents who I could care less about. What about you Noel? And you have a beautiful name by the way."

"Thank you Dean and your name is nice too. As for a little about me, I'm 24 and originally from Florida, but moved around because of my dad's job in the military, I also have two brothers who are also in the military and I don't have a mom because she was a loser who left us when I was nine but I really don't care. And as for a job, I work with Amanda in our own little clothing store," Amanda told him. Honestly it was nice to learn that some had a similar family situation as her when it came to lousy parents.

"Wow it sounds like we have a similar childhood. So how do you know Amanda?" Dean asked her as Seth came back with their beers.

Noel took a look at Seth and Amanda chatting away themselves and sighed, "Well I have known Amanda since we moved back to Florida when I was 16 and we went to the same high school. We were both kind of losers and had a thing for fashion, so we started to design clothes together and when we were older we opened our own clothing store. And you Dean, how did you meet Seth?"

Dean smiled and said, "Unlike you and Amanda's friendship that dates back, Seth and I barely met about year ago. See I was in a more extreme wrestling company and I got tired of putting my body through all that damage and tried out for the development league for the WWE and I eventually made it. On my first day there, I ended up almost hitting someone with my car and it just happened to be Seth and ever since then we have best friends."

After hearing his story, Noel let out a cute little giggle that made Dean's heart skip a beat. It was so adorable that he loved it. "Wow that it a great story Dean and I…" unfortunately Noel's cellphone started to ring and when she looked, she saw that it was from Alex. "Excuse me for a second guys I have to take this."

"Sure no problem," Dean told her as he got up to let her get out the booth that they were sitting in.

Once she was out, Noel immediately ran to the bathroom to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"What the hell took you so long to answer the phone Noel? Are you doing something that you shouldn't be doing?" Alex snapped at her over the phone.

"N…no…no Alex of course not, Amanda and I were having a girls night out and I had to run to the bathroom where it was quieter," Noel tried to explain to her abusive fiancé.

Alex just let out a growl, "You know that I hate it when you are with that slut Noel. She is always putting delusions into your head and I hate it. Also if I find out that you were talking to any men to night Noel you are going to be in deep shit tonight."

Noel took his warning into account and felt a little guilty for talking to Dean, "Oh don't worry Alex I will keep to myself. Anyways, how did your meeting go with my dad and the General today?" She hoped that switching subjects would calm Alex down a little bit.

"Well it looks like things are going to definitely be changing for us sweetheart. See apparently I'm moving up in the world and your father and the General want me to help set up the new army base in Germany. I'm on my home now to pack for a week then I'm heading off the Germany and while I'm there I will look for a new house for us there because we are going to be moving there in a month. See I new marrying you would be great for my career," Alex said over the phone and not worrying about the fact that he was hurting Noel's feelings.

"Oh umm…that's great Alex, but what about the shop? I just can't have her manage the shop all by herself," Noel told him. She wasn't happy that they were moving to Germany at all.

"Yes you can and you will do exactly as I say. Now I got to go, but I will call you later and you better be home. The last thing that I need for you to do is to mess this up for me Noel," he told her before hanging up the phone.

Hearing the dial tone, Noel hung up to and looked at herself in the mirror. Without really realizing it, she had been crying and her makeup was starting to run. Quickly pulling herself together, Noel walked back to the table to try to enjoy the rest of her night. "Is everything okay Noel?" Amanda asked her when she got back to the table.

Noel just shrugged her shoulders, "No not rally I guess. Alex just called me and apparently he was a very important job assignment in Germany and we might be moving in about a month." At the very end of her sentence her voice began to crack and her eyes began to water.

"Oh that sucks, I'm sorry Noel. Is there anything that we can do?" Seth asked her. He also knew what Alex was doing to her and wanted to beat his ass down for it, but just like Amanda, Noel always stopped him.

"No it's okay Seth, I guess I'm just going to have to deal with him alone forever I guess," Noel sighed and a couple of tears began to fall down her face.

Meanwhile Dean just looked at everyone in confusion, "What's going on guys, who's Alex?" From the looks of it, he had to be someone bad if it was making Noel cry.

Noel just looked up at him with sad eyes and said, "He's my fiancé Dean and he was been making my life a living hell."

When Dean heard that he felt like his world had been crushed. He knew that it was impossible for a beautiful woman like Noel to be single. Now he only wished that he would have found he sooner before she met her fiancé. "Oh well I'm umm…sorry to hear that Noel I really am. Well if you'll excuse me I better be off. I don't want to get you into trouble with your fiancé," Dean sadly said as he got up to leave.

"No Dean please don't go!" Noel called out to him and stopped him by grabbing his hand. When Dean turned around he saw that Noel now had tears flowing down her face. "Please let me explain myself to you before you go. I really like you Dean and I don't want you to go yet," she pleaded with him.

Dean looked deep into her eyes and could tell that she was hiding something from him and he couldn't tell what it was. However seeing the heartache and pain in her eyes made him realize that he couldn't leave even he wanted to. He really liked more than he had ever liked someone before, "Okay I'll stay, but only because I like you too."

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, chapter 2 is in the bag. Well it looks like it is love at first sight, but can things even get started between Noel and Dean once she tells him about Alex and hopefully before they move? I guess we'll just have to see in the next chapter. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews=new chapter!**


	3. Taking Care of Noel

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for liking this story so far. You guys rock and if there is anything that you would like me to change, please let me know. Thank you once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Taking Care of Noel**

As Noel sat there about to tell a total stranger whom she just met her darkest secret, she was really nervous. However there was something about Dean that made her what to tell him so that he could be the one to save her. The connection that she felt between them was much bigger than friendship and they both knew it.

"Look Dean what I am about to tell you is something Seth and Amanda know. Not even my father nor my brothers know about this and I want to keep that way. Just remember that if you are going to judge me just put yourself into my shoes and try to imagine what I am going through," Noel sighed nervously as took a drink of her beer.

"Hey it's okay to tell me Noel, I am not going to judge you in anyway. If what you have to tell me is some big secret, then it must be bad enough that it is affecting your life. I want you to be able to trust me Noel not only as friend, but someone that you have a real connection with," Dean told her as he looked into eyes with love and care.

Noel looked across the table at Seth and Amanda who were also giving her the same look. Turning to face Dean, Noel sighed and decided to tell him the truth, "Well you see Dean, my father has always had this goal of having a military dynasty, one that everyone will know and respect. Well since my brothers are and my father refuses to let me join, he needed someone else that was military to come into the family. That's where Alex comes into play. You see Alex has always been under my father's command ever since he joined and my father adored him. When the opportunity presented itself, my father set me and Alex up on a date and immediately fell for him. At first everything was great and we loved being together, but when he would drink, I don't know he would change into a different person."

Dean could see where she was going with this was going and he didn't like it one bit. However he had to know the truth to see how far he was willing to go with a possible relationship with Noel. "How did he turn into a different person babygirl? What did he do to you?" he softly asked her as he took her hand in his.

To be honest when Noel heard Dean call her babygirl, she felt like her heart had stop. No one has ever called her that even Alex. That's when she knew that Dean was the one to take her away to a much better life. "Well umm…at first it started off just raising his voice at me, but then the night we got engaged he hit me. I was so scared that I immediately ran to my brothers and told them what happened, but they just told me that he was just messed up from his time overseas and made me go back to him. Alex apologized to me and told me that he would never do it again, but he has back doing the same thing about a week later. His most recent beating was two days ago and my ribs are hurting," she cried as Dean took her into his arms.

"Hey it's okay babygirl, please don't cry," Dean told her softly as he held her in his arms. Even though they just met, he already learned to hate it when she cried. Luckily Seth and Amanda gave them some alone time, so he was able to console her in private. However when he hugged her, he heard her wince in pain, so he grabbed her hand and took her straight to the bathroom.

"Dean what are we doing in here," Noel asked in confusion as she looked around. Luckily no one was in there so it didn't make anything look suspicious.

Dean just sighed and held hand, "We're in here because I would like to check on your ribs if it was okay. I had a lot of rib injuries because of wrestling so I am an expert in seeing if they are broken or not." He just wanted to help her and hoped that he wasn't too forward or anything like that.

Noel thought about it for a second and even though it was slightly awkward to hear him say that he wanted to see her ribs, Noel knew that it was better to get them checked than to leave them. "Okay I guess you can check them, but be careful they are very tender," she told him as she lifted up her shirt a little bit.

"Okay well sorry if my hands are cold by the way," he chuckled trying to lighten up the mood a little bit. Noel chuckled before wincing as Dean's hands made contact with her skin. "Sorry," Dean told her when he saw that she was in pain.

"It's okay, they're only hurting when you press down on them," she told him. Also much to her surprise, Noel was amazed to feel how soft Dean's hands were. She expected them to be rough and powerful since he was a wrestler. It just went to show her how you couldn't always judge a book by its cover. Once Dean put her shirt down and stood up, Noel knew that he made her diagnosis, "So what does it look like doc?"

Dean just took her hand in his hand sighed, "Well the good news is that they aren't broken, but they are definitely bruised and one of them might be broken. Unfortunately the only thing that we can do is just possibly wrap them and ice them."

After hearing what Dean had said, Noel just looked down in sadness, "Why did I let him do this to me Dean? Why is that every time I try to leave him, I end up crawling back again."

"Listen to me Noel it is not your fault at all. Alex is just an abusive asshole who likes to make himself feel like a man by hurting woman. However I promise you that he will never hurt you again. You have me now and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," Dean told her as he took her into his arms and held her.

"Dean, can I ask you a question," Noel asked her new suitor with her head buried in his chest.

Dean nodded and kissed the top of head, "You can ask me anything babygirl."

Now looking up at him, Noel asked him, "Can you make me forget about everything? I just want to spend a couple of hours without having to think about the pain, Alex, or the fact that we are moving to Germany."

"If that is what you want then your wish is my command," Dean told her before he took her hand and they walked out the bathroom together. He then took her straight to the dance floor.

"Dean I really don't know how to dance," Noel said a little nervously. She had only been dancing with Alex once and she wasn't ever good at it.

Dean only chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "That's okay I'll show you how to dance. It's real easy just put your hand on my back and hold my hand here and all we have to do is rock back and forth."

Noel did exactly what Dean had instructed her and soon enough they were dancing to the soft music in the bar. Seth and Amanda ended up joining them on the dance floor to and everyone was having a great time. Once all the slow songs ended, Dean took Noel over to the pool table to make a couple of bucks while Seth and Amanda went to go get more beer.

"So how do you think Dean and Noel are getting along?" Seth asked his girlfriend as they sat at the bar and waited for their beer.

"I think they are definitely the right person that they need in each other's life right now. I can see it when Dean looks into Noel's eyes that he likes her and that Noel likes him back. I'm just glad Dean took the whole Alex situation thing rather well and you can tell that he really wants to protect her," Amanda told Seth as they got there beers and walked back over to the pool tables. Hopefully they were right about their friends and that a better relationship would develop between them.

* * *

**Awe I can't believe how sweet Dean was and how he reacted to the whole Alex thing. I just hope that they won't get caught or that Alex won't interfere in anyway. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter please. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	4. Caring

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please keep them coming they mean so much to me, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: Also I am going to give awards for the best reviews and those who win get a sneak peak at the newest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Caring**

That night at the bar was one of the best times that Noel had ever had in a while. She loved spending time with her friends, especially Dean. Speaking of Dean, he did exactly what Noel had asked him that night and helped her forget about Alex and the move. For the rest of the night, the two kept dancing and drinking until they were too drunk to walk. Eventually as they were leaving the bar, Noel gave Dean her phone number and they had been texting back and forth for past two days.

_Hey babygirl, how are you doing today? _Dean texted Noel one day while she was at work.

_I'm doing good I guess. Just busy with work, _Noel texted him back. With Alex stating that they were moving to Germany, Noel wanted to get the clothing store that she owned with Amanda all sorted out before she moved.

_Oh well if it's okay with you, can me and Seth stop by to say hi? Maybe I can make things better for you ;), _he asked her. Dean had spent the whole day thinking about her and wanted to see her even if it was only for a few minutes.

Reading the text, Noel let out a big smile, _Of course you can stop by honestly I think I need the break. _Once her text was sent, Dean texted her back saying that they would be there in 10 minutes, so Noel went to the back and got ready to see him.

When she came back out, she had done her hair and makeup which made Amanda a little suspicious. "Hey girly why the sudden change in looks?" Amanda asked her friend who was now pacing back and forth.

"Oh Dean just texted me and said that him and Seth are on their way here and I just wanted to look nice for him when he come," Noel blushed. Honestly this was the first time since she met Alex that she wanted to look nice and special for someone.

"I knew it, I knew it, you do like Dean," Amanda said happily as she fist pumped the air. "I could tell that you two had a thing for each other the minute that you guys met. So have you told him how you felt yet?"

Noel shook her head, "No I haven't told him yet, because I don't think I should. As much as I like Dean, I am engaged to Alex after all. I just can't leave him Amanda. Bad things will happen if I do." She knew that she was at risk of getting another beating or worse killed if Alex found out that she was talking to another guy.

Amanda knew where her friend was coming from, but somehow she always found a brighter side to things, "Look Noel I know that you are a goody goody and all, but the way that I see it is that you know for a fact that Alex is cheating on you when he goes out on his trips out of town, so why can't you do the same to him? I mean it's not really cheating if you don't love the person that you are cheating on."

"I don't know Amanda, I mean it's not that simple. Do I want to be with Dean and have a possible future with him, yes, but at the same time I don't want to disappoint my dad and my brothers. They are the only family that I have left and I don't want to let them down," Noel sighed. As much as she hated it at times, family always came first.

Amanda was just about to respond when Dean and Seth walked into the shop. "Hey guys what's going back?" Seth said as he walked up to Amanda and gave her kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile Dean had walked up to Noel and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "Oh not much just having some girl talk," Noel told him as she rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Oh well Seth and I just wanted to see if you girls wanted get off early today and come home with us for a movie night. If you don't want to that's okay, because we know you have a shop to run," Dean told them. In all honesty he just wanted to go alone with Noel, but didn't want to pressure he so he asked Seth to bring Amanda with them as well.

"Yeah I think we can manage that," Amanda told them. "We have enough workers today that we don't have to rush, so let's go." Both Noel and Amanda went to the back to get their purses before they left with the boys.

As they were walking, Dean and Noel fell back a little behind their friends without warning Dean slipped his hand into Noel's. Normally Noel would have pulled away because she knew a lot of people in the area, but for some reason it just felt natural and all Noel did was squeeze his hand in return. "You look beautiful today by the way," he whispered into her ear.

Noel blushed at his comment, "Than you and you look nice too Dean. That leather jacket and those black jeans really look nice on you." Of course she decided to tone down her response because in reality he looked freaking sexy.

"Oh well thank you for that Noel. In all honesty I just wanted to look nice for you. I mean you're probably used to having your fiancé looking all nice and put together, so I just wanted to do the same," Dean said looking down. He was still a little insecure about being around Noel and hoped that she didn't pick up on it.

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to compare yourself to Alex. Even though I am used to being with someone who acts perfect all the time I hate it. I just want to be with someone who isn't afraid to get dirty, likes to be lazy, and has a rough and scraggly appearance," Noel told him. What she didn't know was that she was describing him perfectly.

Dean looked down at her and smiled, "Well then I'm that guy for you. Once we get to our house, you can totally see that I'm that lazy guy." Noel laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to his house in silence.

When they got there, Noel was surprised to see how big it was. When Dean and Seth rented the place out together, they decided that Dean would take the downstairs of the house and Seth would take the upstairs to give each other their privacy. Gathering up some pillows from rooms and ordering some pizza, the two couples relaxed on the floor and watched an action movie that the guys picked out.

As they lay on the floor, Noel moved over to where she was resting her head on Dean's chest and Dean happily took her into his arms and held. "I'm really glad that you are here Noel," he whispered to her so he didn't bother Seth and Amanda.

"I'm really glad I'm here too Dean. It is much better than staying at home alone at my house," she whispered back to him. If she had it her way, she would stay here with him, Seth, and Amanda all the time.

"Speaking of being home alone, when does that asshole come home?" Dean asked with a little bit of anger in his voice. He hated Alex for what he was doing to Noel and if he ever saw the man, he would make sure to kick his ass good.

As he thought about Alex, Noel felt his tense so she tried to rub his chest to calm him down, "Hey it's okay Dean, Alex won't be home for a couple of more days so we don't have to worry about him hurt me. Everything is fine."

After a few seconds Dean calmed down enough so he didn't lash out at anyone, "Sorry babygirl, I just don't like seeing you hurt that's all. I just want to be there to protect you when he does come back. However seeing as he is not here at the moment, you are going to be staying here with us. There is plenty of room and it within walking distance from your work so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I think that sounds like a great idea Dean, I would love to stay here with you," Noel smiled at him and the laid back down on his chest to listen to the sound of slow heartbeat. Within a few minutes, Noel was fast asleep resting comfortably in Dean's arms whom was also starting to fade.

A few hours later, Dean opened his eyes to find that Noel was still asleep in arms and that Seth and Amanda were nowhere to be seen. As he shifted on the floor to get more comfortable, Dean was about to fall back asleep when he heard Noel start to whimper. Looking down he saw that she had a distressed look on her face and he knew that she was having a nightmare.

"Noel, Noel wake up babygirl you're just dreaming," he told her as laid her flat on her back and he hovered over her. Noel however didn't hear him and she kept thrashing in her sleep. "Noel listen to me, it's me Dean. Everything is okay, you're at my house," he told her as he took her face into his and caressed her face.

Finally Noel stopped thrashing and slowly stared to open to look at him with her big brown eyes, "Dean is that you?"

Dean nodded his head and brushed her hair out of her face, "Yes babygirl it's me. You had a nightmare so I tried to wake you up."

"Oh Dean it was horrible. I dreamt that Alex found out about us and he beat me and he tried to kill you. It was horrible Dean, just horrible," she cried as she pulled him down into a hug.

"It's okay Noel, it was just a dream. Alex isn't here and you and I perfectly safe, I promise you," Dean told as he comforted her.

"Do you mean it Dean, are we really safe," she asked him as she cried.

Dean nodded and kissed the side of her head, "Yes we are babygirl, here in this house away from everyone. I will not let anything to happen to you Noel. In all honesty Noel, I care about you, a lot more than I'm supposed to. I don't care that you are engaged or the fact that you are moving to Germany, because at the end of the day I know that I will make you mine Noel."

Noel just looked at him in complete shock. She had no idea that he felt that deeply for her like she had felt for him. Reaching up Noel took his face in her hand and smiled, "I care about you too Dean. I know that we just met couple of days ago, but I feel this connection between us that I can't shake."

"Does that mean what I think you're saying?" he asked her with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes it does, now shut up and kiss me," Noel told him as Dean got closer to face. Both briefly paused for a second to look into each other's eyes before Dean gently pressed his lips on hers. Both knew that this was the start of a beautiful, but risky relationship.

* * *

**Awe they kissed. I feel so happy for them. You can tell that there is something bigger going on between them than just them caring for each other. I just hope that Dean can save her in time for Noel moves to Germany.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Family Letdown

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It means a lot to me and please keep them coming. They help guide this story in the way that you guys want. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Fantastic new chapter! Definitely worth the risk, wouldn't we say? Can't wait to see what happens!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!s**

**Chapter 5-Family Letdown**

* * *

The next morning when Noel and Dean woke up, they were still wrapped in each other's arms after having the best night's sleep in a while. In the end they were just happy that they told each other how they felt and that their feelings were the same. Unfortunately their peaceful morning was interrupted when Noel's cellphone went off.

Reaching all around her, Noel finally found her cellphone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey sis did I wake you?" her brother Robbie asked over the phone.

Noel looked over at the clock on the fireplace and saw that it was barely eight thirty in the morning, "No, no I was just waking up," she told him. Then looked over and saw that Dean was still asleep. "So what's up big brother?"

"Oh nothing I just go back into town after a weekend of training and I wanted to know if you would like to go have some breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yeah that would be great Robbie, but I need to go home and get ready, so give me about an hour," she told her brother as she ran her hand through Dean's hair.

Robbie thought that was kind of odd, "What you're not home?"

Noel sighed, "Relax Rob I'm at Amanda's. We had to work late so I decided just to sleep at her house. Look if you wanna have dinner than I have to go. I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay, see you then," Robbie told his sister and hung up the phone.

Hanging up her phone, Noel turned to her side and saw that Dean was wide awaked staring at her. "Morning babygirl," Dean smiled as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Good morning to you to big daddy," Noel smiled back at him as Dean rolled over on top of her with a big smile on his face.

"Big daddy huh? I like especially when I'm making you scream," Dean grinned as he started to place kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

Noel moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, "Dean as much as that feels good, we can't do this right now."

Kissing his way up to her ear Dean whispered, "Why is that babygirl? Are you afraid of what I can do to you." He then started to bite and suck on the juncture of her neck.

"I'm actually excited to see what you can do to me, but we have to stop. I'm supposed to meet my brother in an hour and I have to walk all the way to my house," Noel whined when he pulled away from her.

"But I don't want you to go babygirl. Can't you tell your brother to reschedule?" Dean asked her with a puppy dog face. He had plans to lounge around the house with her for most of the day and then cook her a nice fancy dinner.

Noel giggled and cupped his face in her hand, "As much as I would like to stay here, I really have to go see my brother. I haven't seen him in a while and I would like to see him before they ship him off again. However as soon as I'm done I will come straight here so that we can hang out."

Dean couldn't argue with her because he understood where she was coming from so he just nodded, "Alright I guess I'll let you go but only on one condition, you have to give me a kiss."

"I think I can do that," Noel smiled as she pulled Dean down to meet her lips with his. Within seconds into the kiss, Dean used his tongue to brush against Noel's bottom lip to get her to open her mouth to him. When she did, Dean was kiss to shove his tongue into her mouth and the two began to battle for dominance.

After a very intense make out session, Dean reluctantly pulled away so that Noel could start getting ready to leave. "Alright babygirl, let's get you home so you're not in trouble," he told her as he helped her stand up and then walked over to his closet to get a motorcycle helmet.

Noel looked at him in confusion, "What's that for?"

"It's a helmet for my bike. I'm certainly not going to let my girl walk home all alone. Some guy might snatch her up," Dean flirted as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your girl huh? I like it. Now how about my man shows me his bike that I can only imagine how sexy he looks on it," Noel told him as she placed a kiss on his lips. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth and the actions that she was taking. Dean was bringing out a whole new side of her and she liked it.

Walking into the garage, Dean turned on the light to reveal his black Harley that was parked right by Seth's car. "So do you like it?" he asked as Noel walked up to it and ran her hand up and down the handlebar.

"I love it, now how about you give me the ride of my life," she winked at Dean as she put on the helmet that Dean gave her. Dean just smiled and put on his helmet before he started his bike and helped Noel on.

Within a few minutes, the two were flying through the streets of Tampa. Noel loved watching everything pass her by and loved how the cool breeze hit her skin. As they weaved through turns, Noel wrapped her arms around Dean's waist tightly and buried her face in his back.

Pulling up the house that Noel told him to stop at, Dean whistled, "Wow this is a nice place that you got here Noel."

"Yeah well it doesn't really feel like a home to me. Alex bought it without any of my approval and I hate it. It's too big for me especially when I'm by myself. What I really want is a nice small house somewhere where I can raise my kids and just be free," Noel sighed as she took off her helmet.

"Well maybe one day I can give you that. One day when you are free from Alex and all mine, we'll move far away where we can have our own house. I can just see it now, me a successful WWE superstar and you living out your dream of being fashion designer whose clothes are being worn by ever celebrity. Not to mention that at that time you'll be carrying our children," Dean told her as he took off his helmet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Noel knew that they were at risk of getting caught because they were standing in the middle of her driveway, but she didn't care. Being with Dean was certainly worth taking the risk. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Mr. Ambrose, but first we have to get rid of Alex then we can be together forever," she told him as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Both couldn't believe that they had only known each other for a while yet here they were already planning the rest of their together. Maybe that's just how love was, but it was way too early for them to tell each other that.

"Well I guess I better get going. I don't want you to get into trouble with Alex or your brother. I might just have to kick both their asses," he grinned. He may have been a wrestler for show, but he could still kick some ass especially if the hurt his girl.

"Alright but you be careful too on your bike. I don't want to get a call from Seth telling me that you crashed because you were distracted by thinking of me," Amanda giggled for she knew she was telling the truth.

Dean let out a chuckle that he rarely did, "Okay I'll be safe don't worry. Just remember to call me when you're done with your brother and I'll come pick you up. I'm planning on something special for you tonight."

Noel heard that and smiled, "Oh then I can't wait for that." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and the two shared a nice tender goodbye kiss before Dean hopped back on his bike and drove off.

* * *

Running inside, Noel quickly got ready for her breakfast date with her brother and just in time too because as soon as she put on her shoes Robbie had walked into her house. "Hey sis how's it going?" Robbie said as he took a seat to her.

"Hey Robbie, it is good to see you. How was your weekend?" she asked her brother as she gave him a big hug. She really missed him and hadn't seen him in over two weeks.

"It was great, just some more training and stuff. So are you ready to go?" he asked as he stood up and helped his sister with her jacket.

Noel nodded and grabbed her keys from the table, "Yeah let's go."

Soon Robbie and Noel were on their way to their favorite restaurant down the road. When they got there, they ordered their usual meal and got to finish catching up. "So have you heard from Alex at all?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah he called me a couple days ago when he left for Germany," Noel sighed. She wasn't excited for the possible move at all. She wanted to stay in Tampa with Dean, but she would never tell her brother that.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. How are you taking the news? I bet you are real proud of him," Robbie said with a big smile on his face. He was glad that his future brother in law was making a huge name for himself in the Army.

Noel sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well of course I'm happy for him because he has worked so hard for this amazing opportunity, but I am not excited for the move. I mean I built a pretty good life for myself here with my business and all and I don't want to leave it."

Robbie looked at her with a disappointed look on her face, "I can't believe you Noel, I mean c'mon really? Your fiancé just received the best assignment of his life and you're bitching because of the move. You should be happy for Alex and want what's best for him."

"Of course I want what's best for him Robbie, but this has to do with my life too. I don't want to move to a country where I don't know the language or the people for that matter. I want to have and actual house Robbie and not some military housing," Noel said trying not to sound selfish. It just wasn't always about Alex in this relationship, it was about her too.

"You'll get used to it Noel, it'll just take some time. As for your business, Amanda could always take over and you can start a new one in Germany. This will be a new start for you Noel and you and Alex will only grow closer," Robbie said trying to talk some sense into his sister.

Unfortunately that made Noel only anger, "I can't believe you Robbie, do you remember what he did to me and still does? "

"Look you need to stop that already Noel, you're going to get Alex in trouble. We already discussed this and you know that he lashes out because he has issues that were caused from being overseas. We already told you that the solution was to stay away from his when he is drinking and you won't get hurt. Why can't you do that?" Robbie asked her in a very irritated voice.

"Wow Robbie I can't believe you, Danny, and Dad are okay with him hitting me, the only girl in the family. Most men would be fucking pissed off that some guy was hitting their daughter or sister. What is wrong with you?" Noel asked in shock. Maybe if her family didn't put her first, then she shouldn't be putting them first.

Robbie just looked at his sister like she was the one in the wrong, "You wanna know what's wrong with me sis, maybe it's just that I think that you need to be put in your place. Maybe that why dad is okay with it, because that's what dad should had done with mom. The last thing that we need is for you to go running off with some guy spreading your legs for him like nothing."

When Noel heard what Robbie had to say, she was beyond shock. Did her brother just say that she was just like there slut of a mother? Then again maybe he was right since she was with Dean behind Alex's back. Not knowing what to say or to do, Noel grabbed her things and took her leaving her brother with a confused look on his face.

* * *

**Man that sucks I feel bad for Noel. Her family is mean for not sticking up for her when it comes to Alex hitting her. I guess Dean is the only one that really cares for her. Also how cute were they in the beginning? I still think they are taking a big risk in being out in the open now. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter please!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	6. My Girl

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, how's it going? I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been reviewing this story so far. I am really pleased with the turn out. Please keep them coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Wow...Noel's family are a bunch of jerks. Poor Noel... Can't wait to see what happens!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-My Girl**

The first place that she went to was Dean's, because she felt safe there. Knocking on the door she hoped that he was home because it was starting to rain and she lived far from here. "Oh my god Noel, what are you doing here?" Dean asked in shock.

Noel just looked at him and licked her lips. It looked like Dean just got out of the shower and the way that his wet hair looked was hot. "Umm…me and my brother just got into a fight and this is the first place that I wanted to come. Is that okay?" she asked snapping herself out of it.

"Yeah that's perfectly fine come in," he told her and let her walk past him before he took her into his arms. "Are you okay?" Dean asked when she started to feel her tears wet his t-shirt.

"No not really, my brother really hurt me," Noel mumbled into his chest. She still couldn't believe that Robbie compared her to their loser of a mother. She was far from it.

Dean pulled away from her to look into her tear filled eyes, "What do you mean he hurt you Noel? Did he put his hands on you?" Even though this was her brother that they were talking about, he wasn't afraid to kick his ass.

Noel shook her head, "No he didn't hit me, but he said some awful things that really hurt me Dean. He told me that it was okay for Alex to hit me, because it was train me to not be like our loser of a mother. Robbie said that that he doesn't me to be a slut like her and take off with another man leaving my family behind."

"Oh baby, you are nothing like that. Yes you have found another man, but this man will treat you ten times as better than what you are used too. Your mother left your father because she found someone else with money, but with you Noel, you are leaving Alex because you are tired of him hitting you and treating you like shit. You are doing the right thing Noel and if your family can't see it, then you don't need them," Dean told her as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her into another hug.

"Do you really mean that Dean?" Noel asked him as she dried her tears. The way that Dean was explaining things started to make sense to her and helped her realize that she wasn't like her horrible mother at all.

Dean looked down at her and smiled, "Of course I mean it babygirl. With me you are going to be treated like the queen that you are and I will never let anyone or myself hurt you like you have been hurt. If they do, then they are going to regret messing with my girlfriend."

When Noel heard that, her head shot up, "Did you just call me your girlfriend?" This was the last thing that she expected but she like it.

"Yes I did, so what are you going to do about it," Dean smirked as he bit his lip waiting for Noel to make the next move.

"Oh just this," Noel told him before she pulled his head down for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, Noel opened her mouth to Dean to let him control the pace of the kiss.

Knowing what was going to come next, Dean lifted new girlfriend into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Laying her down on his bed, Dean sat up see if they should stop or not, "Do you want to do this Noel, because you know what will happen when we do?"

Sitting up Noel didn't even hesitate with her answer, "Yes I know that this will change a lot of things Dean, but I'm ready. I want this Dean, so please make love to me."

Dean smiled and gently pushed Noel back down on the bed and captured her lips with his. Again Dean got her to open her mouth up and increased the intensity of their kiss. As the newly formed couple continued their make out session, Dean let his hand wander underneath Noel's shirt and ran them across her flat belly until they reached her breasts. When he gently grasped them, Noel broke apart from their kiss and arched her back with a loud moan.

Dean took that as an opportunity to latch on to her neck and pepper it with a lot of kisses. Meanwhile Noel had managed to regain some composure enough to run her hands down his back till she reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over her head. This was the first time that she saw his bare upper body and it had her mouthwatering. He was so incredibly sexy and well-toned and as she ran her hands up his bare chest, she could feel his muscles start to move and flex.

Wanting to feel her bare skin on his, Dean almost ripped Noel's shirt of her body in his excitement and quickly did away with bra. "Fuck you are so beautiful," Dean moaned when he saw Noel reach up and cover herself. Pushing her hands away, he bent down and captured one of her breasts into his mouth while his other hand gently massaged the other.

Feeling his mouth on her breasts, Noel moaned and arched her chest deeper into his mouth, "Oh Dean that feels so good."

"I'm glad that you like it babygirl, but it's only going to be better from here," he whispered into her ear as one hand went into her jeans and stroked her growing wetness. Once again Noel was quivering mess which Dean loved.

Removing his hand, Dean sat up and took off her shoes before taking off her jeans and panties off in one motion. Once they were removed, Dean let out a groan of his own when he smelled her wet nectar dripping out from her core. Licking his lips, Dean wasted no time in diving in a licking up all the she had to give him.

"Shit Dean keep going please!" Noel whimpered as she held his hair with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other. Wanting to hear her scream his name, Dean pulled two fingers deep into her core while he took her sensitive nub in mouth and began to suck on it. "Oh Dean yes just like that!" she shouted as her breathing started to become labored.

"Do you like that babygirl?" Dean asked as he increased the speed of his fingers. Noel could only nodded in response, but Dean wanted to hear her speak, "No babygirl, I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours. Tell me that you love it and that you want to come. Come on tell big daddy to make you come."

Noel tried to hold her scream in order to not give into temptation, but the pleasure was just to get for her, "Oh I love it big daddy so much. Please let me come, I want to come!"

Giving her a smirk of happiness, Dean once again to her nub into his mouth and curled his fingers to rub against her sweet spot. That's all that it took and Noel immediately began to come undone. "Oh my god Dean I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" she shouted out as she arched her back and clamped down on Dean's fingers. As she rode out her wave on pleasure, Dean removed his fingers and licked up all her sweet nectar that was dripping out of her core as well as on his fingers.

"You taste so good baby just like peaches," he told her as he crawled up her body and placed as sweet kiss on her lips.

"That was wonderful Dean, but I think I want a little Ambrose for myself," Noel smirked as she flipped Dean over onto his back and kissed his lips.

Once she broke apart from their kiss, Noel began to make a trail of kisses on his muscular chest, down his well-toned abs, and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. "Shit baby take off my pants please, their killing me," he moaned as he felt his length start to ache in his jeans.

Noel nodded and slowly popped open the button on his jeans before pulling the zipper down slowly. The vibration of the zipper made Dean moan and arch his lips up towards her. Once his jeans were undone, Noel pulled them down his legs along with his boxers and watched as his length popped out and fell against his stomach.

Working her way up his legs, Noel kissed his hip dents and around his length before going to the base of him and licking him up to the tip. "Oh shit baby, please suck me off already," Dean begged as he ran his hands through her hair. Doing what she was told, Noel gently took him into her hand and gave him a couple of strokes before she took the head of length into her mouth and gently sucked. "Oh fuck yeah just like that," Dean moaned when he felt her warm wet mouth on him.

"You like that big daddy?" Noel asked when she took her mouth off of him but still stroked him with a firm grip. Dean could only nod in pleasure and began to thrust his hips up into her hand trying to reach his peak. Seeing what he was trying to do, Noel put her mouth back on him and helped her man the best that she could.

Within minutes, Dean's body began to shake uncontrollably, his breathing began erratic and he began to sweat. "Oh fuck Noel, I'm gonna fucking cum in that mouth of yours," he moaned as he felt himself starting to reach his peak. Noel just increased the speed of her mouth and hand and that was all Dean needed. "Oh shit babygirl here it comes," he moaned as he emptied himself inside her mouth.

Noel did her best to drink all that he had to give her up. When Noel was satisfied that she got ever last drop of his seed, she looked up at him and smiled, "Are you okay there big daddy?"

"Fuck yeah I am, that was probably the best fucking blowjob that I have ever had," Dean told her as he brought her up into his arms and kissed her. Once again the kiss became intimate and when Dean started to get hard again, he flipped Noel over and put his length at her entrance, "Are you ready babygirl?"

Noel nodded and Dean pushed himself inside of her so slow to let her get adjusted to him. "Fuck you are so big," she moaned as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"Just tell me when you are ready babygirl, I don't want to hurt you," Dean whispered into her ear as he placed kiss all over her neck. After a few seconds, Noel used her legs to move Dean's hips to let her know that she was ready for him.

Starting off slow, Dean gently rocked back and forth to a pace that they were both comfortable with. "Dean please for the love of god go faster," Noel moaned after a while.

Dean did what his girl asked and increased his speed and began to rub her sensitive nub to give her a burst of pleasure. He loved the way that he was feeling right now. Being inside of her and feeling her silky walls all around him was something that he had experienced before. No other woman that he had ever been with could compare to the woman that was in front of him now. Dean wanted Noel to be with him forever, but he just needed to figure out how.

However before he could think any further, he felt Noel's walls start to move around him and he knew that she was close to her peak. "Man babygirl, I don't think I can last much longer. You feel so good around my dick," he told her as he flipped her over to where she was on top of him.

Noel quickly set her pace and began to ride him as Dean sat up and took her breast into his mouth. "God Dean you make me feel so good. I'm gonna cum so hard," she cried out as she reached her peak.

"Go ahead babygirl, I'm right behind you," he moaned as he emptied himself inside of her. Noel could feel his seed shoot inside of her and came hard at the sensation. It felt so good.

Falling on top of him, Dean pulled out of her and lay Noel on her back before snuggling up beside her. When he looked down, he saw that Noel was fast asleep. Poor thing had a long tiring morning and needed to get some sleep.

As Dean closed his eyes, he ran his hand up and down her flat stomach and sighed, "Don't worry baby girl, one day we will be out of this town way from Alex and your family. We will get to start our own life how we choose. I promise from here on out I will work my ass off to make it up to the main roster where I can make the big bucks and take you on the road with me. I promise that I will make it soon before Alex takes you away from me." With that he kissed her head gently and snuggled down next her drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Wow their relationship escalated quickly don't you think lol. Anyways, I'm glad that Noel found a better guy to spend the rest of her life with rather than Alex. I just wonder what will happen when Alex comes home. Anyways, please let me know what you guys thought about the chapter please!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	7. The Fiance's Home

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of From Darkness to Light. I love reading what you guys have to say about the chapter and I love receiving them. Please keep them coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Awesome new chapter! I have a sinking feeling that Alex is not going to take this well at all!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-The Fiancé's Home**

For the remainder of the time that Alex was away, Dean and Noel spent as much time together as possible. Whether it was in the bedroom or out on the town, they were constantly attached to the hip. Now it was time for them to part as Alex was set to come home in a few short minutes.

"I don't want to leave you," Noel cried into her boyfriend's chest as he held her in his arms inside her lavished home. It was a risky move, but dammit her didn't care.

"I don't want to leave either babygirl, but I have too. I don't want to get you in trouble with Alex and I have a plan to catch in an hour," Dean told her as he kissed her head. He hated leaving her here with her abusive fiancé, but he had to go work a dark match in New York. If he wanted to get her out of this situation, then he had to work every open event possible to show that he was ready for the main roster.

Wiping her tears, Noel looked up at him with a proud smile on her face, "Then you go do what you have to do Dean. I want the best for you and your career. Just promise me that you will careful okay. I don't want to get a call from Seth saying that you got hurt doing something stupid.

Dean nodded and leaned down to kiss her lips, "I will babygirl and you be careful here too. Just do whatever Alex tells you to do within reason so that he doesn't hurt you okay. Also you are to text or call me at night everyday till we see each other again so I don't worry that something bad as happened to you."

"I will don't worry and I saved your named under a fake one so if Alex tries to snoop around on my phone he won't notice a thing," Noel told him as she helped him put his jacket on. "Also you better text me when you take off and land so I don't worry about you dying in a plane crash or something."

"Okay babygirl I will, I promise," he chuckled as they walked towards the door. "Now give me kiss with those pouty lips of yours so I can know what I can look forward too when I get back."

Noel nodded and put one hand on the back of his head as she brought his lips down to meet hers. As their tongues battled for dominance, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and brought her over to the kitchen table. "Fuck baby I wish we had more time, so that I could take you right here," Dean groaned as he started to kiss away on her neck,

"Mmm…me two big daddy, but we could always do this when you get back. That way it would be more special and we don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us," she moaned as she reached behind Dean and squeezed his butt.

Dean just groaned in response and thrust himself against her, "I'm going to hold you against it babygirl and when I cash it I'm going to make you scream my name over and over again."

Noel hugged his body tight and pecked at his lips, "I can't wait, but I think it's time for you to go now or we are both going to get into trouble."

"Yeah I guess you're right, we are cutting it pretty close," Dean sighed as he helped Noel off of the table and they walked over to the door hand in hand. "Alright babygirl, remember what I said about being careful."

"I will don't worry, now get," Noel said playfully as Dean gave her one last kiss before getting on his bike and driving off.

Once he was gone, Noel ran back inside to straighten herself up before Alex came home. Checking her neck to make sure that Dean left no marks, she heard the door open up and knew that Alex was home. "Noel, Noel where are you?" he shouted out for her.

Running as fast as she could downstairs, she saw him standing by the front door in his fatigues. "I'm right here Alex, I was just straightening up," she told him as she walked up to him and forced herself to kiss him. Immediately she tasted and smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"I don't see why you have to do that. It's not like your leaving this house anytime time soon," he told her as he walked over to the living room and sat down.

"What do you mean Alex? I thought we would go out and have a nice dinner seeing as you haven't been home in a week," Noel said trying sound as timid as possible. She knew that if she spoke up to him, it would result in a slap from Alex.

Alex just rolled his eyes at his fiancée's stupidity, "Well as usual Noel, you're wrong. Why on Earth would I want to go out after I just got off a plane, when I have you here to cook for me. Now get in that kitchen and cook."

Nodding her head, Noel went straight to the kitchen to cook her bastard fiancé dinner. As she cooked, she couldn't understand why Alex had to be so cruel to her considering that they hadn't seen each other in over week. She at least expected him to ask her how she was or something around that effect.

Just then Noel heard her phone beep and quickly checked to see who it was. _Hey babygirl it's me, I just wanted to let you know what I'm about to get on the plane and to see how you're doing,_ Dean texted her.

_Hey big daddy thanks for letting me know and I'm pissed right now. Alex barely got home and is already demanding shit, _Noel texted him back with a sigh.

_I'm sorry to hear that babygirl. I want nothing more than to punch that guy in the face. Don't worry though, you only have to endure him for a couple days until I get back then you can make up some excuse to see me, _Dean told her.

Noel read what he had to say and smiled, _I keep that in mind then and use it to get me through these next couple of days. Just remember what I said about being careful._

Dean then sent her a picture of himself holding his heart, _I promise babygirl I'll be careful. Anyways I gotta though now, but I will text you when I land._

_Okay big daddy, I look forward to it, _Noel told him before she deleted their conversation but not before saving the picture of Dean and saving it to where Alex wouldn't find it,

Just then Alex walked into the kitchen with his arms folded in front of him. "Who were you talking to just now?" he asked her as he took her phone from her.

"It was just a couple of emails for work Alex, I swear. If I would be talking to anyone, it would be my brother. We had a bit of a fight the other day and we hadn't talked to each other since. I am tempted to call and apologize to him," Noel told him as she got out some plates out for their dinner.

"No you are going to call him and apologize to him regardless Noel. I am not doing what I am doing to you for no reason. I am trying to show you that you need to be respectful to every single man in this world. Women are supposed to do what we say when we say it. I will not allow you disrespect what I am teaching you!" Alex said before slapping Noel across the face causing her to fall against the stove and burning her arm.

"Ahh!" Noel screamed as she grabbed her arm in pain.

Alex just took one look at her and got even madder, "Oh get up you big baby, this is your entire fault anyways. If you would have shut your mouth and did as I said, none of this would have happened. Look I'm going to go out and cool off and when I get back I want this kitchen clean, the food put away, and don't even think about coming to bed tonight because you are sleeping on the couch." And with that he grabbed his jacked and walked out of the house.

Once Alex was gone, Noel let out a massive cry. She knew that she had messed up and not only broke Alex's rules, but Dean's as well. She had promised Dean that she wouldn't do anything to get Alex mad, but yet her she was with a bruised face and a burnt arm. Picking herself up, Noel immediately did what Alex had told her to do before going to the closet to grab a pillow and a blanket.

As she changed into her pajamas and laid down on the couch, Noel sent a text to Dean telling him that she would text him in the morning because she was going to be early. Knowing that she probably wouldn't get a reply because Dean was on a plane, Noel sighed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day when she would probably have to deal with a hung-over Alex and would then have to go to the doctor to have her arm checked out. It really hurt like a mother and she had no clue how to hide the burn from Dean.

* * *

**Oh man Alex is a jerk. I feel so bad for Noel right now. Alex had no right to treat her like that and in return Noel got seriously hurt. I hope that everything go okay for her and that her and Dean are together again. Please let me know what you guys thought about the chapter please!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	8. Missing Each Other

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the latest reviews for the last chapter of From Darkness to Light. I loved reading them even though I didn't get a lot of them. Please don't forget to review, because that is how I can tell how well you guys are liking the story and if I need to make any changes to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too..,**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Yup, Dean needs to get back soon and get Alex out of the picture. He's such a mysoginistic jerk that I really just wanna strangle him myself! Great new chapter!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Missing Each Other**

The next morning when Noel woke up, she knew that it was going to be a crazy day. She was still on the couch where Alex told her to sleep and her arm was killing her. Taking off the bandage that she had put on that night, Noel could see that the burn mark on her was red and looked blistery. This burn was going to require doctor attention.

However before she would get up and check on where her abusive fiancé was, Noel pulled out her phone to check to see if Dean had texted her. Sure enough there was a text from her boyfriend, _Hey babygirl, just wanted you to know that Seth and I landed safely. Also I read your text and your probably asleep already, but I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and I'll call you later, bye._

Smiling at the text, Noel quickly texted him back before getting up for the day, _Hey big daddy, I'm glad that you guys landed safely. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you when you get home which I hope is soon and I look forward to your call, bye._

Getting up and walking to the kitchen, Noel grabbed some water and a couple of aspirin for her possibly hung-over fiancé. Then she ventured upstairs to their bedroom and slowly opened the door to reveal Alex past out on the bed still in his clothes from last night.

As soon as she walked into the room, Noel could smell the sex that was coming off of her fiancé. She didn't know why Alex would go off and cheat on her when he could just come home and control her like he always did. Sighing, she put the aspirin and the water on the nightstand next to him, before going to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

While in the shower, Noel thought back to how she couldn't she couldn't wait for Dean to come home so that she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him with everything that she had. The only obstacle would be finding a way to see him without Alex finding out. There was no doubt that is was going to be a challenge, but they would manage it.

Getting of the shower, Noel then wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom to get ready for her doctor's appointment. However, her plans were slightly halted when she felt to arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning baby, thank you for the pills and water," Alex told her as he started to kiss at her neck.

Feeling disgusted, Noel pushed Alex away from her gently and then proceeded to get dressed, "You're welcome Alex, I was just trying to help you."

"And they did help Noel, but I think I need help with something else," he told her as he rubbed his body against hers.

"Well I can't help you with that Alex, I'm getting ready to leave," Noel said rejected his actions hoping that he got the point that she didn't want to have sex with him. She thought that he had gotten enough of that with whatever slut he was sleeping with.

When Alex heard that, he became very suspicious, "Getting ready to leave where? It's not to see some guy is? Because you know what will happen if you do and trust me it will be worse than that little bruise on you cheek."

Noel brought her hand up to her cheek where the bruise was that Alex had left there last night. It wasn't as bad as the other bruises he gave her, but it would definitely require makeup to cover it up. "No Alex it isn't to see a guy I promise you. I need to go to the doctor to get my arm looked at," she told him knowing that it was the total truth.

"Alright I trust you for now, but it is straight to the doctor and back. We have a lot of things to discuss regarding the big move to Germany and while you are at the doctors, make sure that you get your records from them. I need to send them to the hospital in Germany so that they have you on record," Alex told her as he went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

With Alex no longer distracting her, Noel finished getting ready and left for the doctor. As she sat there at the doctor's office, she got a text from Dean, _Hey babygirl, I got your message and I miss you so much too. Last night I was really lonely sleeping in my bed without you._

_I know what you mean big daddy, I would rather be sleeping in your arms than the couch, she_ told him but instantly regretted telling him the last part. She didn't want to tell him that she broke her promise and caused Alex to hurt her again.

_Why were you sleeping on the couch babygirl? _He asked her. Deep down Dean knew that something bad had happened if Noel was sleeping on the couch instead of her own bed.

Sighing, Noel knew that it was better to tell him the truth than to lie to him, _Well Alex and I sort of got into last night because of the whole Robbie situation. He basically said that because I wasn't the obedient woman, that I had to sleep on the couch while he went out and slept with some slut._

When Dean heard that he was pissed at Alex and wanted to fly back to Tampa to kick his ass, _That's horrible Noel, I'm sorry that that asshole did that to you. What kind of man makes his fiancée sleep on the couch? Then again, Alex isn't a man at all. I just wish that I could be there to make you feel better ;)_

_Oh don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that when you get back into town ;) _she then texted him. _When is that by the way, I can't wait to see you again._

_I should be back by tomorrow afternoon if everything goes according to plan. I have to be at the arena here in a little bit, then I got on in the beginning of the show and fight Seth, and then tomorrow we get to see if we stay on the tour and wrestle at the next city or go back to Tampa, _he told her. Even though he wanted to stay on the tour to make a name for himself, he wanted to go home to where his heart belonged and that was with Noel.

Noel was so happy that Dean was out there making a name for himself, but just like Dean, she wanted nothing more than to be with him again, _Well whatever happens I am so proud of you and I will be here to support you no matter what big daddy._

Dean read her texted and smiled, _Awe thanks babygirl that means a lot to me. If I get home in time and you're still at work, I'll come see you and give you the biggest kiss that you have ever seen._

_Oh then I can't wait for that big daddy ;) Anyways I got to go, but I'll text you later on okay, _she told him as she heard the nurse call her name.

_Okay I'll be waiting for it bye :) _

_Bye, _she told him before walking to the back with the nurse.

"So Ms. Thrasher, what can we do for you today?" the nurse asked her as she looked through her records.

"Well last night I was cooking dinner when I tripped and hit my stove. I had a pot of boiling water that spilled over and landed on my arm. I put some burn cream on it and wrapped it hoping that it wasn't too bad, but when I woke up it looked like this," Noel told her before showing the nurse her arm.

The nurse took one look at the burn and made a sympathetic look on her face, "Oh my that is bad Ms. Thrasher and it is a good thing that you came in today or it could have gotten infected. I'm going to have the doctor come in here right away to take a look at your arm and well see what she has to say."

Noel gave the nurse a sad smile and nodded, "Okay thanks."

With the nurse left and a few minutes later, the doctor came in, "Hello I'm Dr. Hastings and I hear you have a nasty burn on your arm."

"Yes that's right, I accidently knocked over a boiling pot of water," Noel told her not wanting to tell her what really happened. She feared that Alex would get into trouble and come after her to hurt her.

"Okay well it doesn't look to bad to require extensive treatment, so I will clean it a little bit so that it doesn't get infected and then I'll prescribe you some ointment to put on it until it heals," the doctor told her as she started to get the necessary equipment out.

For the rest of the doctor visit, Noel laid on the bed in pain as the doctor cleaned her burn. She tried to not think about the pain by thinking about what would happen tomorrow when she saw Dean and she couldn't wait to give him a big passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well there you have it, a nice little filter chapter. I can't believe that Alex is such a creep and tried to get Noel to sleep with him after he made her sleep on the couch and cheated on her. Ugh he just makes me so aggravated. I just can't wait for Dean to come back so that he could be with Noel again.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Glad to Be Home

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story and the last chapter. They mean the world to me and I love readying them. Please keep them coming, the help me write this story the way that you want it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for best review award and today it goes too…**

**AngelsDestiny22 who wrote:**

**Aww I love the convo between Dean and Noel. And wow can he be any less of an a**. Typical male though thinking with the head not on his shoulders. Update soon**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Glad to Be Home**

The next day, Noel was busy trying to keep her mind occupied with work. She had been up most of the night thinking back to what had happened when she got home from the doctor's office.

It turns out that when she got home, Alex was looking for a fight. He was drinking away which just instigated the whole thing and he blamed Noel for ruining his happiness. He told her that he couldn't understand why he could be so happy at work, but when he come home and saw her, he became miserable.

Noel quickly came to her own defense and told Alex that if he didn't like being with her than he should just leave. That didn't sit well with her fiancé which led to him hitting her in the face. So needless to say, Noel showed up to work with a split lip and a bruise from Alex's previous attack.

However Noel was able to find some sort of happiness when she realized that Dean might be coming home today. He had called her late last night to tell her that he was going to be home instead staying on tour. She felt a little bad for him knowing that he couldn't get more exposure in the WWE, but she couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him.

"So when is loverboy supposed to get here?" Amanda asked as they went around there store checking their stock.

"I don't know actually, all Dean told me was that he was getting in sometime this afternoon. I wish he would have told me though just so I could look nice when he gets here," Noel smiled brightly.

For Amanda, it was nice to see her friend happy for once even though she was cheating on her fiancé with another man. "You really like Dean that much don't you?" she smiled knowing what her friends answer would be.

Noel didn't hesitate one moment to answer, "Yes I really do with all my heart. For once I can actually see a brighter side to my life. This past week has been the happiest that I have been in a while and it's all thanks to Dean. I don't know what I would do without him."

"That's great Noel, I am really happy for you. However what are you going to do about the whole Alex situation?" Amanda knew that if Noel wanted a life with Dean, they needed to get Alex out of the picture first.

"I don't know yet," Noel sighed in frustration. "You don't know how badly I want to go up to Alex and tell him that it's over, but I'm scared. I don't want him go nuts and end up going after me or Dean. Not only that, but I am scared about losing my family. I know that my dad wants to build this ultimate military dynasty, but I don't want it to cost me my happiness or life."

Amanda was about to reassure her friend that everything was going to be okay when she saw Dean and Seth walk into the shop. Keeping quiet, she watched as Dean approached Noel slowly and quietly before he wrapped his arms around Noel which caused her to up.

"Oh Dean you scared me," Noel giggled as she turned her head to see who it was. Her heart immediately started to pump fast when she saw that it was Dean and boy did he look hot. He was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans and a muscle shirt that showed off his massive arms.

Dean just chuckled and kissed the side of her neck as he gently squeezed her, "I'm sorry about that babygirl, but I just wanted to surprise you. Are you happy to see me, because I sure as hell missed you?"

Noel smiled and turned around in his arms, "Of course I missed you Dean. Not a minute went by that I didn't think of you and what you were doing." She was about to kiss him when Dean brought his hand up to her chin to get a better look at her face. "What is it?"

"Your face, what happened to it?" Dean asked as he felt a rush on anger pass through his body. "Did Alex do you to you?!" he said a little louder that made people in the shop stop and look at them.

"Look, let's not talk about this here in front of the customers okay," Noel pleaded with him not wanting to be the center of attention. She then took his hand and walked over to Amanda and Seth, "We'll be in my office if you need us?" she told them as she took Dean into the back,

Once they were alone, Noel closed her office door and went to go sit on the corner of her desk. "Okay so were alone now, so talk," Dean demanded as he stood in front of her with his arms folded.

Sighing, Noel looked up at him with a face of sorrow, "To answer your question earlier, yes Alex did do this to, because I broke my promise to you and got him upset. Yesterday after I texted you good morning, I went upstairs to get ready to go to the doctors. While I was getting ready, Alex came on to me and wanted me to sleep with him. Of course I turned him down because I didn't want to hurt you. Anyways I guess that got him upset, because when I got home from the doctors, he was drinking and he started to pick a fight with me. So of course me and my big mouth had to argue back to him and he hit me again,"

"What do you mean he hit you again and why did you have to go to the doctors?" Dean asked her as he tried to control his anger. If Alex had done anything to really hurt her, he would go and kill that asshole with his bare hands.

"I went to the hospital because he made me do this," Noel told him as she pulled up her sleeve to show Dean the bandage that way on her arm. "While I was making dinner, I let it slip that Robbie and I got into an argument and Alex got upset because I didn't meet his standards of what a woman should do. Anyways, Alex ended up slapping me to the point where I fell backwards and knocked over a pot of boiling water that fell onto my arm. The doctor said I should be good in a couple of days."

All Dean could do at that moment gently grab her arm and kiss it. He hated who she had to put up with two days of hell with Alex while he was up in New York having a great time. It just wasn't fair. "I'm sorry that that asshole hurt you babygirl and it's not your fault either. I should have been here to stop him, but I swear on my life Noel that next time I will be there to stop him and believe me he won't be able to see the light of day again," he told her as walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted to make her feel better.

Noel wanted to feel better too and pulled his head down for a kiss. Unlike all there other kisses, this one was filled with passion, love, and care as Dean rubbed his body against hers and let their instincts take over. So Noel let her hands run under Dean's shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest and then to his back where she scratched his back with her nails.

Dean hissed at the sensation before he grabbed the hem of Noel's shirt and pulled it over her head before attacking her neck. "Oh Dean, your kisses feel so good," Noel moaned as she ran her hand through his hair and grabbed the back of his neck. Dean just kept on sucking and kissing at her neck.

He then broke away from her neck and ventured down to her breasts where he kissed the top of them before stepping back and pulling off his own shirt as Noel took off her bra. From there Dean went back to his assault on her breasts and took one peak into his mouth as he massaged the other with his hand.

As he was enjoying himself with her breasts, Noel quickly undid his belt and pulled down his jeans so that she could stick her hand in his boxers and stroke his growing length. "Fuck babygirl that feels so good," Dean groaned into her chest as he rocked his hips into her hand.

Wanting to get inside of her faster, Dean took her hand out of his boxers and stepped back so he could take off her shoes and pants. With them only in their underwear, Dean walked over to the chair behind her desk and sat down only to pull out his massive hard length and mentioned Noel to come over.

Swaying her hips, Noel walked over to him in a seductive manner and peeled off her underwear as she watched him stroke himself in sheer pleasure. Straddling her boyfriend in the chair, Noel placed her hands on his shoulders as she lowered herself onto his length. Both lovers moaned as they became one.

After adjusting to his size, Noel began to bounce up and down on him with both of them moaning in pleasure. "Oh shit baby, you feel so good on my dick," Dean moaned as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Fuck Dean, I missed you so much," Noel whined in pleasure as she arched her back into his mouth. Two days away from Dean was just too much to take. She was addicted to him and he was addicted to her. Looking into his eyes, Noel said the one thing that would change everything forever, "I love you Dean so much!"

"I love you too babygirl, I fucking love you," Dean moaned as they soon began to reach their peaks. He then reached down between them and began to rub her sensitive nub to get her to cum on his length. Within seconds of touching her, Noel came hard screaming his name and Dean came soon afterward filling her with his seed.

Coming down from their high, Noel collapsed onto his chest and listened to the quick pace of his heart. A few minutes later when they both calmed down, Noel sat back up and kissed his lips. "Have I told you how much I missed you," she smiled when they broke apart.

Dean just smiled at his girlfriend and pulled her in for another hug, "Yes you told me once or twice babygirl, but I think you just gave me an amazing homecoming. I mean we just got done having mind blowing sex in your office and to top it all off, you told me that you love me."

"I do love you Dean with all my heart. I know that it is still early in our relationship, but I just couldn't help it and I had to tell you," she told him as she looked up at him.

"It's okay that you told me know babygirl, because like I told you, I love you too. Every day when I'm working out or performing in the ring, it's hard to think about what I am going to do next, because I'm so consumed with thinking about you and at night when I go to bed, my last thoughts are about you. See before I met you, I was this loser who wasn't going to go nowhere with his career, but now you make me want to be someone and do something with myself. With all that being said, how could I not love you," Dean told her with so much raw emotion in his voice that it scared him how big of an impact she was making on his life.

Noel looked up at with tears streaming down her face. She had never heard anyone speak like that before including Alex. "You make me what to be a better person too Dean. You are making me have a voice now that my family and Alex had tried to silence for so long. When I'm with you, I am instantly happier and I forget everything that is going on with my life. I love you Dean and I want to be in your life for as long as you'll have me," she told him with all her heart.

Dean just looked at her with a big smile on his face, "Then be prepared to be in my life for a long time, because I don't plan on ever letting you go." He then grabbed her face and planted another kiss on her lips. He was so happy to be home again and have her in his arms.

* * *

**Wow, I guess they took another major step in their relationship. I'm glad to see their relationship growing, but Alex isn't going to happy when he finds out that his fiancé is sleeping with another man. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Meeting the Fiancè

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for this story. But before we move on, I just wanted to say thank you for all the views and reviews that I am receiving for this story. Please keep them coming, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AngelsDestiny22 who wrote:**

**So happy for Noel and Dean. Damn his temper is hott. She needs to say screw her family screw Alex and just run away with Dean. Disappear even. Yup you cant deny love**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Meeting the Fiancé**

Once Noel and Dean decided to get up and get dressed, they walked out of her office with all smiles and their arms wrapped around them. They were so in love and happy with each other that they were oblivious to the way the Seth and Amanda were looking at them.

"Really guys, really?" Amanda said looking at them with a disappointed look on her face. She couldn't believe what they had done.

"What, what are you looking at?" Noel asked her friend with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what was going on considering she spent almost 30 minutes in her office with Dean.

Seth just looked at them and shook his head, "We're looking at you too, because of your little x rated show that you put on in the back." He didn't think he could get the images that he had seen out of his head. He was scared.

Dean and Noel looked at each other in shock. "You…you…you saw all of that? But I made sure that the door was locked," Noel said in pure embarrassment.

"Yes we saw most of what was going on between you to but it was completely by accident," Amanda said while blushing. "When you guys went to the back, Seth and I went to the check-out counter to hang out and talk when I looked down at the security camera and saw your little sex tape. Not wanting to scare the customers, we taped a paper over the monitor," she told them pointing to where the security monitor was.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot we put cameras up in our office," Noel said in horror. They had put up the cameras in their offices in case someone decided to break into their store. It was a good idea at first, but now Noel wasn't so sure. "I'm so sorry Amanda."

Dean on the other hand was just smiling away in amusement, "Well I'm not sorry at all. In fact I think I want that little tape for my own personal pleasure."

His response led him to get stares of disbelief and a hit in the arm by Noel. "Dean that's disgusting and I plan on destroying that tape as soon as possible," Noel said going over to the monitor to erase the tape, but Dean stopped her and tucked the tape in his back pocket.

Noel was about to snatch it away from him when she glanced at the door and froze in fear. "What is it Noel?" Amanda asked her in confusion. She had never seen her friend so scared before.

Turning to the door, everyone looked and saw why Noel was afraid. There standing just outside the door on the phone was Alex and he didn't look happy at all. He was currently pacing back and forth yelling at someone. Quickly running over to one of the mirrors in the store, Noel made herself look presentable to Alex.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here?" she asked him when he walked into the store. She really hoped that he couldn't smell the sex that was coming off her body or the fact that saw Dean and her getting all cuddly.

"I just thought that I would come and surprise you at work that's all," Alex told her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

That instantly made Dean see red for he hated seeing Alex kissing his woman and acting like the perfect gentleman in front of them. If Alex knew the truth that Dean knew about the abuse, Alex wouldn't have made it out of the store alive. He hated that man with a passion.

Breaking apart from the kiss that she hated, Noel walked Alex over to her friends to introduce him to Dean and Seth. She was trying to show him that she was the perfect fiancée that he wanted. "Alex you remember Amanda right?" she asked him in a timid tone.

"Yes I do, how are you doing Amanda?" Alex asked as he took Amanda's hand and kissed it. He was such a creep.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," Amanda said ripping her hand away from Alex's grip. She hated this man so much that he wanted to kick him in the balls so hard that he coughed up blood.

Not liking the way that Alex was acting toward his girlfriend, Seth puffed out his chest and let himself be known, "Hello Alex, I'm Amanda's boyfriend Seth."

Alex jumped back a little and sorted himself out, "Oh hello Seth, it's very nice to meet you. You have a very beautiful girlfriend here. You sure are a lucky man."

"Yes I am thank you very much. I am very protective of her and will hurt anyone who tries to make a pass at her," Seth told him as he put his arm around Amanda staking his claim.

"Yeah well I would be too if she was my girlfriend," Alex said not caring that he was making Noel upset and feeling unwanted. She couldn't believe that he was flirting with her best friend in front of her.

Dean could see the hurt and sadness in his girlfriend's eyes and hated seeing her that way. Knowing that he had to make her feel better, Dean walked up to Alex and extended his hand out to him, "Heck if anyone is a lucky guy, then it's you sir. You also have a beautiful girlfriend. Hi I'm Dean Ambrose, Seth's friend."

Alex accepted Dean's handshake and winced when he felt the strong grip that on his hand, "Wow that's some grip you got there. Anyways Noel is indeed a beautiful girlfriend, I just wish that she would listen every once in a while. Speaking of which, I need to speak to her alone for a second."

Taking Alex to their break room, Noel sat him down at one of their tables and got him some coffee. "So what's going on? I saw you on your phone earlier and you looked pretty upset," she told him.

"Yeah I just got a call with some news that made me a little upset. I need to take care of it right away, so I'm going to the base for the night and I won't be home till sometime tomorrow. I want you to go home with Amanda tonight and start thinking about what you want for the wedding that is in three weeks," he told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean in three weeks Alex? It is farther away than that isn't it," Noel said in confusion. Surely he didn't change the wedding date without her, did he?

Alex just looked and let out a sinister laugh, "Nope not anymore, because I moved the date up a little bit. I just want to get this stupid wedding over with so that we can move to Germany and away from your stupid family. Also I don't want you to hanging out with that Ambrose character. He is a no good bum and isn't going to be successful like me."

Noel shook her head in disbelief, "But you just can't change the date Alex, we already sent some of the invitations out that have the old date. You need to discuss these things with me. As for Dean, he is only a friend and nothing more. You just have to get to know him more to see that he is in fact a nice guy."

Alex just got up from his seat and stalked Noel very angry, "First of all, I don't need to discuss a fucking thing with you bitch. I am the man in this relationship and I decide what we are going to do. Secondly, I don't need to get to know that asshole in the other room, because we are never going to see him again. Once we are in Germany you are going to have my children and do as I say. You need to start getting it through your fucking head otherwise that burn on your arm will be the least of your worries."

Still in fear, Noel nodded her head and watched as Alex left the room in anger and walked out of the store. Once he was gone, Noel ran back into the front of the store and straight into Dean's arms. Alex sure did know how to ruin her mood and she just wanted Dean to make everything go away. However it was hard to see a bright side when all she had was three weeks left with Dean. They needed to find a way out of this town and they needed to do it now.

* * *

**Oh no that's not good, I can't believe that Alex changed their wedding date and wants to keep Noel away from everyone forever. Dean needs to find a way to save Noel and he needs to do it quick. Also, I can't believe that Alex is such a creep. I mean who flirts with other girls in front of their girlfriend. This guy seriously has issues.**

**Please don't forget to review, comment, or suggests things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **

**Also, I have an ongoing CM Punk/AJ Lee fanfic going on called From Wreck to Love if you want to check it out.**


	11. Visiting Dad

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support that you guys have been giving me for this story. I love knowing that you all are really liking this story. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**DEAN NEEDS TO HIT THAT ASSHOLE!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Visiting Dad**

Over the next week and a half, Noel was a total mess. It was like if she wasn't worried about finding a way out of her forced wedding to Alex in about two weeks, she was stressing out about not seeing Dean. He had been very popular since he had a match with another wrestler named CM Punk and had been on the road nonstop performing at various house shows.

Not only that, but as of late, Alex was becoming very shady. It was like as much as he was forcing Noel to marry him, he wasn't interested in the wedding at all. In fact when someone would bring up the wedding, Alex would become annoyed and take off for the night. Also, he had been getting a lot of mysterious phone calls lately and when Noel would listen in, it sounded awfully like a woman talking to Alex.

Needing to get away from it all for a little while, Noel drove across town to visit her father for a couple of days. Pulling up into the driveway, Noel was surprised to see her father Dominic and her brother Danny standing in the driveway waiting for her. Quickly getting out of her car, Noel immediately ran into the arms of her father, "Daddy!"

"Hey princess, it is so good to see you," her father said hugging his daughter tightly. He had been working overseas for a little while and hadn't been able to check on his only daughter like he would have liked to.

"It's good to see you to dad, I missed you so much. You to Danny how have you've been?" she asked her brother who lived and was stationed in Georgia.

Danny hugged his little sister and said, "Oh I've been real good. I've been seeing this girl for a while now and I think that she could really be the one."

When Noel looked up at her brother, she could tell that he was really in love with this woman that he was talking about. "Wow that's awesome Danny, I'm really happy for you. You need to bring this girl into town one of these days so we can meet her," she told him.

"Oh don't worry I will," Danny smiled as they walked into the house and sat down in the living room. "So speaking of weddings, how are you coping with getting married soon? Are you nervous yet?"

"I'm not so nervous, but I am really stressing out," Noel sighed. "It's like Alex wanted to push the wedding up sooner and now that it's almost here, he wants nothing to do with it. I don't know what to do guys, I can't keep doing everything for the wedding."

Hating to see his sister cry, Danny went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey it's okay sissy, don't cry everything is going to be okay. I'm sure that as much as Alex wants to help with the wedding, he can't because he is stressing out about his new job. It's a lot of pressure to be a new commander of an entire base."

Knowing that his son was right, Dominic also added his two sense in, "Your brother is right Noel and on top of that, I don't think that it's a man's job to plan a wedding either. It's all to girly for my taste and the women should decide what the wedding should look like. If it's help that you are needing why don't you ask Amanda for help?"

"She is helping me dad, but it is too much for us. Alex doesn't allow me to have many girlfriends and I don't have a lot of input from women. I mean this is the most important day of my life and I'm hating it. I don't want to get married," Noel cried into her brother's chest.

"Oh not this again Noel, I talked to Robbie the other day and he told me that you played the same stunt on him. I don't know why you don't want to marry Alex, but you are going to. That boy has been nothing but a saint to you and all you do is go around making up horrible accusations about him. I am extremely disappointed in you Noel," Dominic told her sternly.

Noel just looked at her father in disbelief. She still couldn't believe that her was still on Alex's side even though she had evidence of what he was doing to her. "I'm not making it dad, Alex does do all those things to me. I mean look he even sent me to the doctors because he made me burn my arm," she told them as she see showed them the burn on her arm that was healing nicely.

Danny looked at his sister in shock and pulled her arm closer for him to see, "How did he do this Noel?" Unlike his brother and father, Danny could sense that there was something about Alex he didn't like and worried about his sister's safety. He just could bring his father and brother to see it as well.

"Well I told him about my fight with Robbie and Alex got mad, slapped me, and I fell against a pot of boiling water. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore, but it does itch a lot," she told him with a sad smile and got a big hug in return.

"Look I'm sorry that you hurt your arm Noel, but I don't believe for one second that Alex did this to you. You have been accident prone ever since you were a kid and you are always hurting yourself," Dominic told her. Noel was about to respond when he stop her, "No Noel I don't want to hear it. Now you need to listen to me and listen good. You are more than welcome to stay her for the night, but tomorrow you are going straight home and finishing the wedding plans. I will not allow you to destroy what I am trying to build got it."

All Noel could do was cry even more and run outside back to her car with Danny right on her hills. "Noel wait, please don't go!" he shouted out to her as he ran over to the passenger side of the car and quickly got in.

Noel just looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing Danny?"

"I'm here to stop you from running back to Alex that's what. I know that you might not see it or believe it, but I don't like Alex at all. I was in basic training with him and I know how much of an asshole that he could be," Danny told his little sister.

"You…you…you do?" Noel said with some sort of relief. She was glad that there was someone out there besides Dean and her friends who could see Alex for who he really is.

Danny nodded his head, "Yes I don't and I don't like you being with him Noel. I have never liked him ever since that first bruise showed up on your face. You need to try to leave him Noel and you need to leave him soon. I don't want you to get married to him."

Noel wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I don't want that either Danny and believe me I'm trying to get away from him. I've tried time and time again, but no matter what I do and where I go, he always finds me. I can't put up with his anymore Danny, because it is making me sick physically and mentally."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked her.

"Well lately I have been so tried that I haven't been able to get out of bed and when I do, I feel sick like I have a massive headache and I want to throw up," she told him. Her sickness was random at times and she just determined that it was from all the stress that she was under.

Danny on the other hand thought differently, "Look Noel what I am about to ask, you don't have to answer and we don't have to talk about, but when was the last time that you and Alex you know, slept together?"

Noel blushed with embarrassment and said, "Oh god Danny seriously? I mean I don't know, I guess it's been a while." Honestly she couldn't remember the last time that she had been intimate with Alex. In fact most nights she slept downstairs on the couch and other nights Alex wasn't even home at all.

"Okay good, so there is no chance that you are pregnant then that's good. I was afraid you were for a second when you told me about the sickness that you were feeling," Danny chuckled to himself. He knew that it was stupid to ask, but he had to make sure that his sister wasn't carrying that assholes baby.

On the other hand, Noel sat their looking at him with a stunned face. Hearing what Danny had to say brought something to her attention, Dean. When Dean and her would make love, they rarely used a condom and that week that Alex was gone, they had sex a lot without protection. Everything was starting to make sense now with the symptoms that she was feeling lately.

Knowing that she might be pregnant with Dean's baby, she had no choice but to tell her brother the truth. She didn't want to risk Alex hurting her or her possible baby until she knew for sure if she was pregnant or not. "Umm…Danny before you get all happy, there is something that I need to tell you. You see umm…for the past two almost three weeks, I have been umm…I have been sleeping with another man."

* * *

**Dun dun dun…the plot thickens. Man I can't believe that Noel might be pregnant with Dean's baby. As much as I would like to be happy for the couple, this might cause a lot of trouble if she was actually pregnant. Also I can't believe that Noel's father is an asshole like her brother Robbie. Why can't they see that Alex is a bad guy like Danny can? Speaking of Danny, I'm glad that he believes his sister and hates Alex just as much as we do.**

**Please don't forget to review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	12. Shocking Revelations

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome! Also I changed my name to MyLunaticFringe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**tatyasdias who wrote:**

**It's good that at least one person in her family believes in her! But i don't think she should get pregnant this soon, with all that stress it wouldn't be good for the baby!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Shocking Revelations**

Knowing that she might be pregnant with Dean's baby, Noel had no choice but to tell her brother the truth. She didn't want to risk Alex hurting her or her possible baby until she knew for sure if she was pregnant or not. "Umm…Danny before you get all happy, there is something that I need to tell you. You see umm…for the past two almost three weeks, I have been umm…I have been sleeping with another man."

"You…you…you what?" Danny asked looking at his sister in confusion. He must have heard her wrong, because he always thought that she would be the faithful one in any relationship that she was in.

"I…I…I said that I have been cheating on Alex with another man for two weeks now with another man named Dean Ambrose. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried into her hands. A part of her was ashamed that she had told her brother that she broke her vows, but the other part of her was relieved that she had finally told some other than her friends that she was seeing another man.

Taking a second to see things through before he reacted, Danny realized that this was the exactly the thing that Noel needed to get away from Alex. This Dean Ambrose guy was her ticket out of a bad situation and into one that was more faithful and loving. However he needed to learn more about this guy.

Pulling his sister into a hug, Danny tried to make her see that he wasn't mad at her at all, "Hey it's okay Noel, I'm not mad at you at all. I may be a little shocked, but I'm not mad. I need to ask you though, could this Dean Ambrose guy be the father of your possible baby?"

"Yes if I am pregnant, Dean is 100% the father. I haven't been with anyone but him. What if I am pregnant Danny, what am I going to do? I can't be pregnant with all of this stress going on. It wouldn't be good for the baby," Noel said trying to calm herself down and really think things through.

"Well if you are pregnant, then we will get through it. But first I need to know who this Dean Ambrose guy and if he is a good man for you and this possible baby," Danny told her when they broke apart.

Taking out her phone, Noel quickly found a picture of Dean and showed it to her brother. "This is a picture of Dean and he is 26 years old and is from Cincinnati, Ohio. He is a professional wrestler for the WWE and we met through Amanda's boyfriend Seth who is also a professional wrestler. As for him being a good man for me, he is nothing but a gentleman to me. When I am with him, he treats me like a princess and just loves to hold me, talk to me, and take care of me. When he is away from me like he is now, he makes sure that he calls me or texts me a couple times a day to check up on me. He truly does love me and I love him. From everything from his curly blond hair, to his blue eyes, and down to his crazy in ring persona, I love it love. For once in my life, I found someone that makes me happy."

Looking at how lovingly and giddy his sister was when talking about this guy, he could see that she really loves this Dean guy, but he wouldn't give this relationship of hers his blessing until he met the guy. However that would have to come later, because right now they had much bigger fish to fry.

"Okay I get that you love this guy Noel, but I have to meet him first in order to check that he is nothing like Alex. However, until he comes back from where ever the hell that he is that will have to wait. Now I'm going to go back inside to get my things, then we are going to get a pregnancy test, and then we are going back to your place where I'll make sure that Alex doesn't do anything to hurt you okay," Danny explained as he quickly got out of the car and ran back inside their father's house.

A few minutes later, Danny came out with his father behind him yelling at him. Not wanting to roll down the window to listen, Noel was only able to make out a few words from the both of them and they weren't pleasant. Once Danny was in the car, she asked him, "Is everything okay with you and Dad?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, he can be hard headed you know. He practically told me that if I leave with you and take you away from Alex, that I wouldn't be his son anymore. Not that I care really seeing as how Robbie is his favorite and Alex too ever since he came into the picture."

"Look Danny if dad is going to be that upset with you, then you don't have to be on my side. I don't want dad to be mad at you, because of me," Noel told him sadly. She didn't know why she was always a screw up ruining every situation that she was in.

"I'm not going to go back in there, because he wants me to. I am doing this because it is the right thing to do and as big brother it is my job to protect you," Danny smiled. "Now turn on the car and let's blow this popsicle stand." Noel just laughed and together the brother and sister duo drove off leaving their father behind.

About an hour later after deciding on what sort of pregnancy test to buy, Danny and Noel were on their way back to her place when Noel got a phone call from. "Hello…hello…Alex are you there?" she said into the phone but there wasn't any answer.

"Who was that?" Danny asked her as he took a drink of the coke that he bought.

"It was Alex, but he didn't answer. I guess he must have butt dialed me," she said shrugging it off as nothing. However as they approached her house, she noticed that there was a car parked in her space that she had never seen before, but Noel just summed it up as maybe one of Alex's coworkers were at the house.

As they got out the car and gathered Danny's stuff, things became more odd when they walked in and didn't see Alex or this mystery person anywhere. Noel had called his name out several times but got no response. Thinking that he was out of the house, Noel grabbed the pregnancy test and went upstairs with Danny to take it.

However as they opened the door to her bedroom, they were shocked by what they saw. There on the bed thrusting away was Alex and he was on top of another woman. Hearing Noel screaming, Alex immediately jumped on the bed and him and the woman quickly covered themselves up.

"You son of a bitch!" Noel shouted as she rushed over to Alex and started to scratch and slap him. Danny did his best to pull his sister off of her fiancé, but then the woman started to get involved to and all hell broke loose with the girls. They turned their attention towards each other and once Alex was dressed, he and Danny fought to break them apart.

"How could you do this to me Alex? You had the world with me. I was so afraid of you that I did everything that you asked. Why would blow it all away for this blond bimbo?!" Noel then shouted at Alex when Danny got her away from the woman.

Alex did his best to restraint his woman while shouting back, "I'm sorry okay, it just happened. You get me so mad sometimes that I need to blow off some steam and it turns out that Tracy here was the one to help me. I'm so sorry Noel it will never happen again. Please don't tell your dad or anyone else. I could mean my career."

Danny took that as time for him to defend his sister. "After everything that you did to her, the last thing that you are worried about is your career? Unbelievable Alex, if anything you should be worried about going to jail. Unlike my brother and father, I believe Noel when she says that you would beat her every chance you get. What kind of man would do that to someone as gentle as Noel? You are disgusting Alex and you're lucky that you're not dead yet, because I am more than willing to kill you."

"Look Danny I know that it looks bad, but I truly do love your sister. I just wish that she would do what I say and then none of this would be happening," Alex told them both. He tried to show some sort of remorse, but in reality he wasn't sorry at all.

"I can't believe you Alex after everything that you did to me, you still aren't truly sorry. Well how about I apologize for starters. I'm sorry that I ever met you, I'm sorry that I dated you, I'm sorry that I almost married you and I…I…" Noel stopped short when she felt a sharp pain and held her stomach. Something was wrong inside of her.

Everyone look at Noel in confusion, but Danny was the only one that knew what could be wrong. "Noel are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked as he rubbed her back and let her squeeze his hand. She didn't respond, but he knew that she was in pain.

Alex heard what he had said and looked at him in shock, "Did…did...did you just say baby?" He had no idea that Noel was pregnant because she never said anything to him.

"We don't know if I'm actually pregnant yet, but my stomach is hurting real bad. You need to take me to the hospital now Danny," Noel told him and felt Danny lift her up into his arms and carried her downstairs.

"Wait I'll go with you!" Alex called out to the as he pushed the woman that he was with aside and took off after them.

However when he caught up with them at the car, Danny pushed him away hard causing Alex to fall hard to the ground. "No you need to stay away from Noel as far as you possibly can and I mean it Alex. If I so much as catch you near my sister again, I will personal rip your head off and place it on a stake," he threatened Alex before getting in his car and driving away.

As he watched his fiancé and her brother drive off, Alex didn't take Danny's threat lightly. In his eyes Noel was still his fiancé and he was the father of Noel's baby and nobody was going to keep him away from his family.

* * *

**Oh man, what a chapter. I can't believe that Noel might be pregnant and her brother was the one to figure it out. Man I can't wait to see the look on Alex's face when he finds out that the baby isn't his. Also Alex cheating on Noel maybe a blessing in disguise, because now Noel has a reason to get away from him and go with Dean permanently. **

**Do you guys think Noel is pregnant, vote now in my poll or in a review!**

**Also I changed my pen name to MyLunaticFringe!**

**Please comment, suggest things, or review please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. Happiness

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are all happy that Noel has someone like her brother to defend her. Please keep up the support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Great new chapter! I can't believe Alex has the audacity to think that Noel would still be with him after everything he's done. I really just want to hit him with a truck. Kudos to Danny for being an actual decent human being.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Happiness**

As Danny drove his sister to the hospital, he began to freak out. He was used to treating battle wounds and injuries in the military, but to his a member of his own family hurting was something that he didn't like to experience. "How are you doing Noel? Do you need me to do anything for you?" he asked her as he drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

"I need to you call Dean for me. If I am pregnant and if anything happens to me or the baby, he needs to know," Noel told him as she held her stomach tightly. This wasn't how today was supposed to go.

Nodding his head, Danny pulled up into the hospital. Quickly getting out the car, he ran to the other side and picked her picked up before caring her inside the hospital. "Help, I need so help here!" he called out to a bunch of doctors and nurses.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" one of the doctors asked as he brought over a wheelchair for Noel.

"My sister might be pregnant and now she has really bad cramps in her stomach. Can you help her?" Danny asked in a panic. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his sister.

Afraid of giving them hope, the doctor only nodded his head and said, "We'll try our best sir, but you have to wait here." He then wheeled off Noel to the back and she was shouting at Danny to call Dean.

Walking back to the car to park it, Danny reached into Noel's purse and took out her phone to search for Dean's number. Scrolling through her contact he paused when he saw one with the letter DA on it and decided that it must be Dean's number. Dialing it, he wanted for his sister's boyfriend to answer.

"Hey babygirl, I missed your call this morning," he heard a man's voice say on the other side of the phone.

"I'm afraid this isn't your babygirl. This is her brother Danny," he told Dean with a grossed out chill running down his body. He didn't need to know what his sister and boyfriend called each other.

The line went slight for a second until Dean decided if he should speak to him or not, "Oh umm…hey man how's it going?" He had no idea why Noel's brother was calling him with her phone. Hopefully he wouldn't let any information slip on his relationship with Noel.

Danny just chuckled and said, "Listen you don't need to be nervous man, Noel told me everything."

"She did?" Dean asked in shock and confusion. He guessed that Noel didn't care about what her family thought anymore.

"Yes she did and I got to say that this is a big shock to me, but I am willing to support you guys if you can show me that you are going to treat her right and not like Alex. Now for you to show me this, you need to drop everything that you are doing and get your ass home, because Noel is in the hospital," Danny told him in his protective big brother choice.

On the other end of the phone, Danny heard a bunch of shouting and shuffling before Dean spoke again, "Okay I'm on my way, but I need to know what happened. Did Alex hurt her again?" He was so scared that Noel was hurt and crying out for him.

Danny sighed and said, "Well yes and no. You see I came home with Noel to keep her safe from Alex when we went upstairs and saw that he was cheating on her with some dumb blond. Anyways Noel went off on him and attacked him, but ended up getting a real bad pain in her stomach. As soon as I saw her crying in pain, I brought her straight to the hospital. The doctors are in their now checking on her."

"Alright well it's going to take me a while to get a plane ticket, but I will be in a few hours hopefully. Just let her know that I love her and I'll see her soon okay?" Dean told him as he hailed a cab and took off towards the airport.

"Okay I will and travel safe," Danny told him and hung up the phone. From what he could gather about Dean was that so far he sounded like an okay guy, but only time would tell.

* * *

After about an hour wait, the doctor finally came out and saw Danny sitting there with a stressed out look on his face. He just hoped that what he had to tell him would bring him out of his current mood. "Excuse me Mr. Thrasher, I have some news regarding your sister," he told him with a smile.

Danny immediately jumped up, "Really, how is she?" From the looking from the doctor, it looked like good news.

"Noel is doing perfectly fine. You were right though, she is indeed pregnant and it was just stress that caused her stomach to cramp up. From the looks of things she is about two weeks pregnant. Now because of the stress, I am going to recommend that she stay on bed rest for at least the rest of the first trimester. If she and the baby due well, then we can take her off of the bed rest," the doctor told him.

"That's great doctor and don't worry, her boyfriend and I will make sure that she follows your ever order. Now can I see her please?" Danny asked happily. He was so happy that he was going to be an uncle and he was going to be an awesome one. The doctor nodded and Danny took off towards Noel's room.

When he got to her room, he saw his sister lying smiling while gently rubbed her stomach and talking, "Hey little one, I know that all of this happened so fast and that you weren't exactly planned, but I just wanted you to know that I love you already and I know that your daddy will too. Hopefully he is on his way and I know that he will definitely be shocked, but I know that he will love you just as much as I do. All I need you to do is continue to grow and be healthy and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe even after you are born."

Danny couldn't have been more proud of his and walked into the room with a big smile on his face, "And you'll have you cooler older brother and the very excited uncle to your baby protecting you too. How are you feeling sis?"

"Really good actually, I was a little scared there for a second, but once they showed me the baby I calmed down. You showed have seen it Danny, it was only a little mass but to me it was so cute. I can't wait to be a mom," Noel smiled. She had never thought about kids before, but now that it was happening, she was really excited.

"Well I like that you are going to be a great mom Noel. You are so nurturing, loving, and caring and those are all the qualities of being a great mom. You will certainly be better than our mom anyways," Danny told her as he placed a kiss on her head. "Anyways I talked to Dean earlier like you asked."

When Noel heard that, she got even happier, "Oh yeah, what did he say? Is he coming home at all?" She had really missed him and was excited to tell him the great news. She just hoped that he would be happy about it too.

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah he dropped everything that he was doing and went straight to the airport. He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he will see you soon. Man from what I heard from him, he sounds like he really loves Noel."

"And I love him so much. After everything that has been happening with Alex, I never thought that I would ever find someone that would ever love me and that would safe me from all my heartache. I just thank god every day that I met Dean and that I was able to love again," Noel smiled with tears in her eyes. Now that she was pregnant and in love, Noel was certain that nothing could bring her down from her happiness.

* * *

**Wow that was a bit of a shocker huh? I can't believe that Noel is pregnant. As much as I am happy for her, there is an even bigger target on her back now. I just can't wait to see Dean's reaction when he gets to the hospital. Boy is he going to be in for a big surprise.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	14. Breaking the News

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thanks for reading the last chapter of From Darkness to Light. Please continue on with the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**I think it's gonna be Dean's reaction that will make or break this, honestly. Fingers crossed that he doesn't freak out too badly. Great new chapter!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Breaking the News**

As soon as Dean got the phone call from Danny, he didn't care about what was going on and head straight to the airport. Even Seth whom he had a match with chased after him pleading with him to wait until after the match, but Dean wasn't going wait. Noel needed him and he needed to be with her.

Getting on the first plane that he could, Dean sat in his seat shaking like crazy. All he could think about was Noel and how badly she was hurt. He knew that Alex didn't lay his hands on her because of what Danny had told him, but he knew if she was in the hospital, then something crazy must have been going on.

When the plane finally landed, Dean grabbed his things and ran out of the plane and airport as fast as he could to catch a cab. After yelling at the poor innocent cab driver to drive faster, they finally made it the hospital and Dean threw whatever money he had at the driver and took off to find Noel.

It took some time, but after bugging the nurses, they gave him Noel's room number and he sprinted off towards it direction. Stopping just short of the door, Dean used that time to calm himself down enough before he walked in. Silently, he walked into her room and saw his girlfriend looking to be asleep in her hospital bed. Noel looked okay and he saw that she didn't have any marks on her, so that eased Dean's mind a little bit.

Feeling a presence in the room, Noel opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her handsome boyfriend smiling at her from her bedside. "Hey big daddy," she smiled as she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I'm glad that you came."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else babygirl. As soon as your brother called me, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the arena. Seth sort of got mad at me and so did my boss, but when I called and explained things to them from the plane, they were okay with it. I just have to pay a small fine," he told her quietly as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Dean, if I would have known that you were going to get in trouble, then I would have called you," Noel said with a sad face. She knew how hard he was working to get to the main roster of the WWE and she feared that this little stunt of his might have put him in jeopardy.

Dean just have her a gentle smile and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, "It's okay babygirl really. This isn't going to do anything to my career. Even if it did, I would choose you ten times over. I love you and you are the most important thing in my life right now. So with that being sad, how is my most important treasure doing?"

Noel instantly got nervous for what she was going to tell her boyfriend of only two weeks. She didn't know how he was going to react and even if he wanted a baby right now. Regardless she knew that she loved their baby and there was no way that she was going to give it up. "Well aside from the pain that was going on in my stomach, I'm doing pretty well. However there was something that the doctor found that might be of some concern," she told him.

"What is it Noel? You know that know that you can tell me anything and I promise that we will get through it together. I am not going to go anywhere," it was true, Dean had been thinking about it for some time now and decided that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Noel and he planned on marrying her when they both saw it fit.

"Well umm…I don't know where to start actually, so I guess that I should just come out and say it. I'm pregnant Dean and it's your baby. You can try to deny it all you want, but you damn well know that we have never used condoms that often and I haven't been with Alex for a very long time," she told him bluntly. She just wanted to get it out of the way fast so she could see Dean's reaction to everything.

And his reaction wasn't what she expected. The whole time that she told him about her pregnancy, Dean's face grew whiter and whiter and was as quiet as a mouse. Inside of him, Dean was so confused and was going through a million emotions. Unfortunately as he was about to open his mouth to speak, everything went dark and the last thing he heard was Noel shouting his name.

Thankful Danny walked in the door when Dean fainted and he immediately knew what to do. Walking over to one of the drawers in the room, Danny found some smelling salts, opened them up, and waved the package under his sister's boyfriends nose, "C'mon big man time to wake up."

As soon as the smelling salts went up his nose, Dean shot up from where he was on the floor and looked at everyone in confusion. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he grabbed the back of his head.

"You fainted when I told you that I was pregnant. Are you okay?" Noel asked her boyfriend as Danny helped him off of the floor.

"Oh umm…that was real?" Dean asked dumfounded as he took a seat on the chair that Danny had brought over. He still couldn't believe that Noel had told him that she was pregnant. He wasn't sure he was ready to be a father, but they hadn't been doing anything to prevent it so he guessed that he would have to deal with it.

Noel just looked at him and nodded, "Yes it was real Dean. The doctor just came in here and told me that I am about 2 weeks pregnant. The pains that I was having in my stomach were from all the stress I have been under and the baby didn't like it. I'm sorry that this is happening Dean, but I am not going to give up our baby."

For the first time that she told him that she was pregnant, Dean was finally able to look at her in the eyes. "And I don't want to give it up either babygirl. Yes I'll admit that I am a little shocked and I don't know if I am ready to be a father, but this is happening and there is nothing that's going to change that. I told you that I was going to stick by you no matter what and that's what I am going to do. However now that you are carrying my child, I don't want you near Alex ever again."

"And you don't have to worry about that Dean, I promise. I made up my mind and I have decided to be with the real man that I love as well as the father of my child. As soon as I'm released from this place I plan on packing up all my things and finding another place to live. I am done with Alex once and for all," Noel said proudly. For the first time in a while, she was ready to leave Alex and never look back.

"I'm so glad that you are done with him babygirl and you don't have to worry about finding another place to live, because I want you to move in with me. It's not that far from your job and Alex doesn't even nowhere it is so he can't find you," Dean told her with a big smile on his face. "If we are going to be a family, then I think we should be together, you, me, and our baby."

When Noel heard that, she didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted to move in with Dean, all of this was happening way too fast. Seeing how his sister was having a hard time reacting to Dean's news, Danny decided to give her his opinion on the subject, "I think you should do it Noel. It would save you from all of the stress of finding a new place to live and all of that shit. You heard it from the doctor, if you want to see your baby in 9 months, then you need to be on bed rest and stress free."

Dean just looked at Danny in confusion and asked, "What do you mean if she was to see the baby? Is something wrong with?" As much as he was scared of having their baby, he knew that he was slowly starting to love the idea of having a mini them running around.

"Well nothing is wrong with the baby yet, but the doctor says that if I continue to stress out, then there is a chance that I might lose the baby. I don't want our baby to die Dean," Noel cried as Dean immediately took her into his arms.

"Our baby isn't going to die Noel, I promise you that. You are going to move in with me and you are going to be as stress free as possible. I know that I am working a lot now, but I am willing to put that aside to make sure that you and our baby are okay. I know that this may be a lot to take in, because I know that it's a lot for me, but we can make it through this together I promise you," Dean told her as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Just then they heard a loud gasped behind them and when they turned to see who it was, Dean immediately saw red.

* * *

**Dun…dun…dun…I wonder who is at the door? Knowing Dean it is probably the one person that he hates more in the world. Next chapter was going to be epic. Anyways Dean seems to be handling the whole pregnancy situation well, but only time will tell. Well thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought about the chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	15. Drama

**Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for all of the reviews and support for this story. It means a lot to me and I love reading your thoughts on the story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the superstars in this story**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

******lupita. solano07 **who wrote:

**I loved Dean accepted the idea that Noel is pregnant... I cannot imagine if is a mini Dean or a mini Noel or... Both!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Drama**

When Dean and Noel heard the loud gasp, they turned around to see who it was and immediately Dean turned red. There standing was Alex in the same fit of rage that Dean was. "What the fuck is this Noel?" Alex shouted at her as he stormed into the room.

Dean and Danny however were quick to stop him from coming any closer to Noel. "Hang on there Alex, I know that you want an explanation, but this isn't the place for it. Noel is on strict orders to not be around any type of stress. It's not good for the baby, so why don't we go outside to talk okay?" Danny told him as he escorted his sister's ex out of the room.

Dean went to go follow them when Noel grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Please don't do anything stupid Dean. I know that he deserves to pay for what he has done to me, but I don't want you going to jail or losing your job."

"Don't worry babygirl I won't kill him like I want too. However I am going to let him know about our relationship and that I am the baby's father and not him. I promise that everything is going to be okay," Dean smiled and kissed her on the head before walking out of the room and over to her brother and ex was.

"So do want to explain what the hell is going on with Noel and who the fuck is this guy," Alex said angrily as he tried to size up Dean. He was much smaller that the blond haired man and didn't want to show how intimidated he was by Dean.

Dean just approached Alex slowly in a sort of stalking manner, "I'm Noel's fucking boyfriend and she is in here no thanks to you. All the stress that you have been putting her under made her almost lose our baby!" He really wanted to kill this man, but he promised Noel that he wouldn't.

When Alex heard that, he became more enraged, "What the fuck do you mean your baby. I am Noel's fiancé and if it's anyone's kid then it's mine. As for you being her boyfriend, I know for a fact that she wouldn't cheat on me because she is too afraid of me. Now why don't you get the fuck out of here so I can comfort my child and my girlfriend, alright?"

"For the last fucking time, Noel isn't going to be your girlfriend and that baby that she is carrying is not yours! I know everything that you are doing to her because Noel told and I don't appreciate you putting your hands on my girlfriend. If I hadn't promised Noel that I wouldn't hurt you, you would be dead where you stand," Dean growled at Alex as he grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed Alex up against the wall.

"C'mon then what are you waiting for, do it. I know that you really want to hurt me despite what you told Noel. C'mon I dare you, but just remember that you will be killing someone that is part of the military and I promise you that there will be serious repercussions," Alex said toying with Dean. He wanted this man to hurt him so he could go away forever and he could take Noel back as his. He would just have to deal with the baby issue later.

Seeing as Dean was very close to falling into Alex's trap, Danny stepped in to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. "Alright you two need to break it up now. Alex is right Dean if you hurt him without probable cause then you can get into trouble and you Alex need to get out of here. Noel doesn't love you anymore and you damn well know that you don't love her either. You are just using her to get up to the top and get close to my father," he told the both as he pulled them apart.

Dean immediately went to the other side of the hallway and punched it while Alex just stood there with an evil grin on his face. "This isn't over, I can promise you that. Noel might not realize it now, but she still loves me and will come back to me. I will only be a matter of time and when it happens, I'll welcome her with open arms and I will raise that baby that she is carrying on her own. I promise you Dean or whatever the hell your name is, one day you will open your eyes and you'll see what a useless person Noel is. She won't do as you say and all that she is good for is a good lay."

"You motherfucker!" Dean shouted as he lunged towards Alex and once again Danny was there to try to break them apart.

"Is there a problem here?" they then heard a security guy say as he walked up to them with his hand on his gun. He had been called up to the disturbance that Dean and Alex had been making by several nurses.

Alex and Dean just looked at each other and shook their heads. "So sir there's no problem here. This man was just leaving and isn't going to harass my girlfriend and I no more right?"

Alex knew that he couldn't get into trouble, so he agreed with Dean, "Yes sir I was just going to leave." However before he turned to leave, he looked at Dean and said, "This isn't over Dean. I will make you pay for stealing Noel from me and I will take her back and we will be moving to Germany." With that Alex left with the security guard leaving Danny and Dean in a fit of rage.

"I can't believe that you didn't let me kill that bastard," Dean snapped at Danny as he started to pace back and forth. He really needed to calm down before he went back into the room with Noel.

"Well sorry from keeping you out of jail man," Danny told him rolling his eyes. "You just can't hurt him for what appears no reason Dean. If anything you have to let Alex hurt you first. He is a big deal in the military thanks to my father and he could get you in a lot of trouble," he said trying to get Dean to see things clearly.

Thankfully Dean took the time to really listen to what Danny was saying, "I guess your right man, but what I don't understand how you guys just stood by and watched as Alex hurt your sister. I mean what kind of family are you?"

That got Danny really mad, "Hey don't you fucking put me in the same category as my father and brother! I have tried to save my sister for a while now, but she always turned me down. Believe me I walk to knock Alex's teeth down his throat, but I thanks to the military I have learned to control myself. Now I suggest that you do the same before you go back to the room, because Noel and the baby don't need any more stress."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry man, I'm just really stressed out with this whole Alex and baby thing. I mean I really love Noel, but I didn't think all of this would be happening this fast. I always thought we would ease into telling Alex about us and then later on in our relationship have a baby like after we were married for instance."

"I don't know what to tell you man. These things happen and now you have to deal with it. You might not be ready to be a father Dean, but in 9 months you will have a ball of flesh and blood in your arms that will be all yours. Look Dean, I can see it in your eyes that you love my sister and I know that she loves you too. Right now I think the both of you need just concentrate on her health and the baby and think about other things later," Danny told him as he patted him on the back.

He then walked away leaving Dean alone to think about things. In 9 months he was going to be a father whether he wanted to or not. He was going to be reliable for something that he and Noel made together. Dean knew that he never really knew his own father and not knowing what a father does scared him. Nevertheless he loved Noel and if she wanted this baby then he wanted it to. Her world was now his world and there was going to be a little baby in their world.

* * *

**Man that was a lot of drama for that one chapter. Danny should have let Dean kick Alex's ass, but he did have a point in Dean getting into serious trouble for it. Also I think Dean might be having second thoughts about the baby but is willing to put them aside for Noel. I just hope that Alex doesn't come back around and screw it up.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews=new chapter!**


	16. Family Chaos

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for all of the love and support for this story. It is good to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep the love and support coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Awesome new chapter! If Alex is as much of a scumbag as I'm pretty sure he is, he's definitely not going to take Noel and Dean's relationship lying down. I still think he should be hit with a truck.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Family Chaos**

Two weeks later Noel was at her new home at Dean's resting comfortably. After she got released from the hospital, Dean, Seth, and Danny, had helped get all of her things from her house with Alex and move her into Seth's and Dean's while Amanda had kept Noel company.

Since she had moved in, Noel had found that she liked it far more at Dean's place then when she lived with Alex. There she didn't have to worry about walking on eggshells and was very comfortable and relaxed. Dean also helped with her transition by getting her anything that she and the baby needed since she was on bed rest.

Now Noel was about a month into her pregnancy and was relaxing on the huge bed that she shared with Dean. Speaking of Dean, he was at home in bed as well since he had suffered a concussion the night before and had been taken off the road to recover. He had managed to make it on the roster for house shows and didn't have to attend NXT taping. Unfortunately this concussion had set his goal of making it to the live shows back for a few days.

"How are you feeling big daddy," Noel asked as she ran her hands through Dean's hair. She loved that he was home with her, but hated that he was hurting.

"I'm doing okay baby girl, the dizziness and nausea went away and all I have in a big headache," Dean told her as he buried his head in her chest as he rubbed the tiny bump that was forming on her belly. Noel didn't notice it, but Dean sure did more and more every day.

Noel just kissed the top of his head and said, "Do you want me to call Danny and have him bring you up some aspirin?" After Noel was admitted to the hospital, Danny had taken a leave of absence from his base in Georgia to stay and help his sister since Dean wasn't home that much.

Sighing, Dean shook head and said, "No it's okay I can manage. How are you doing though? Do you feel any different with the baby?" She had been giving him updates on her health while on the road and had put off her ultrasound until he got time off of work. She didn't want Dean to miss anything.

"I'm fine Dean honestly. I don't have any cramping pains in my stomach anymore, I'm not that tired and stressed anymore too. The only thing that I feel with the baby is being very hungry all the time. I swear I woke Danny up almost every two hours the other day to make me something to eat," she giggled.

"Well that's good then. You need to eat to keep your strength up and so that our baby can grow. When is your ultrasound by the way?" He was starting to get excited about the baby even though he still had major doubts about being a father.

Noel reached beside of her and opened up her phone to the calendar, "It's tomorrow at noon. Hopefully everything looks good and I can finally get off of bed rest." As much as she liked staying in a big comfy bed, she was starting to get bored and wanted to get out and do things now that she was free from Alex.

Dean just smiled at her comment and said, "I think everything will go okay tomorrow. I mean we made sure that you were well rested and that you were stress free. I just can't wait for you to get the go ahead to get off bed rest so that you can go on the road with me."

"Really, you want me to go with you?" Alex had never asked her to go on his work trips with him and it was kind of a surprise of Dean to ask her to go with him.

"Of course I want you to go with me silly. Now that we are free to be out in the opened, I want to show you off to the world. Plus I want to show everyone how I got one up on Alex," Dean grinned looking up at her.

Noel looked at him in confusion and had no idea what he was talking about, "What do you mean by you have one up on Alex?"

Dean just laughed and whispered into her ear, "I want able to get you pregnant and he wasn't."

"Oh my god, Dean," Noel giggled as she hit him in the arm. Dean's only response was to capture her lips with his and push her down against the bed.

However just as things were about to pick up, Dean felt something wet hit him in the back of the head and again in the back. When he turned around to see what it was, he saw Danny and Seth standing at the door with two water guns in their hands. "What the hell?" Dean said slightly irritated with the two.

Seth and Danny just laughed and put their water guns down. "Sorry man but we had too," Seth laughed.

"Yeah guys, you heard what the doctor said, you two cannot be together in that way until he clears Noel to go back to her normal activities. I got tired of yelling at you two every time I caught you guys about to go out it," Danny said shooting Dean once again in the chest.

"C'mon on guys stop it," Noel said in a disappointed tone. "Yes Dean and I get carried away now and then, but we would never go that far. Now will you guys please leave us alone? I am starting to get tired and Dean has a headache." Knowing that his sister meant business, Danny and Seth left closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Dean took off his shirt and grabbed a blanket to wrap them up in. As they laid there trying to fall asleep, Dean looked up at Noel and asked, "Do you think I'll be a good dad to the baby?"

Noel was a little taken back by the question seeing as it was out of the blue, but decided to give Dean an honest answer, "Of course I think you're going to be a good dad Dean. In fact, I think you are going to be a great dad. What brought this up?"

"Because I never had a father figure type to look too. I practically had to raise myself and had to deal with a lot of men coming in and out of my life. What if I become my father and abandon you and the baby. I don't want you guys to experience what I did growing up," Dean said sadly as he rubbed her stomach.

"You are not going to be like your father Dean. I mean look at you right now. The baby isn't even here yet and you always talk to it and check up on it. I don't think that what a deadbeat dad would do. I know for a fact that as soon as they place the baby in your arms, you will be so in love with it that you wouldn't want to go back on the road afterwards," Noel smiled as she ran her hand through his hair again.

Dean was about to open his mouth and say something, but Danny came bolting into their room out of breath, "Sorry to bother you too, but Dean I think we need you in the living room."

Seeing the worried look on his face, Dean got up and grabbed a shirt before walking over to the door. He then turned to Noel and said, "Don't worry baby girl, whatever is going on I'll fix it. Just lay there and take a nap," before closing the door. "So what's going on?" he asked Danny.

"Well Seth and I went to the front to reload our water guns when a car pulled up into the driveway. It's my dad, Robbie, and Alex and they are here to take Noel home," Danny told him as they reached the living room and saw the three men standing there looking for a fight.

"Hello gentleman, can I help you?" Dean asked trying to keep the peace and prevent Noel from hearing what was going on. He didn't need her stressing out when she was weeks away from getting off bed rest.

Dominic looked at Dean in disgust and said, "We are here for my daughter. We came to take her home where she belongs and not in the filthy place where there is no order what so ever." He was used to live in cleanliness and being that this was a house of two wrestlers, it certainly didn't meet his standards.

Dean just folded his arms and in a cocky tone said, "Well I believe that she is home seeing as this is where she feels the most comfortable. I doubt she would want to go home to a house where she is constantly abused."

"Hey I only hit her because Noel wouldn't fucking listen to a thing that I was saying. Now go upstairs and bring her down here!" Alex said angrily as he balled up his fists. He wanted to kill the man that stole his fiancée away from him.

"That is still no fucking excuse Alex. What kind of man teaches their son that it is okay to hit a woman? I mean come on dad, he is hurting your little girl," Danny said trying to get his father to see the situation that Noel was in with Alex.

Hearing his brother verbally attacking his father, Robbie decided to step in, "Hey shut the fuck up Danny and show our father some fucking respect. I will have you know that he taught us well and is only worried that Noel will turn into mom and walk out on the family. Alex is only doing what's right."

Dean just snorted and shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you three. You guys are really something else. Look I'm sorry that you came all of this way, but Noel isn't going anywhere. She is happy here, we are in a much stable relationship than when she was with you Alex, and we are having a baby together."

"That's another thing trailer trash, how are you so sure that Noel is carrying your baby. I mean if she cheated on me, how can you be so sure that she hasn't cheated on you?" Alex asked trying to plant a seed of doubt into Dean's mind.

"Because we were always together that's why Alex. Every minute that you left Noel alone, I was there to fill her bed. Hell we even did in the back office the day you came to visit her at work. I know for a fact that it's my child that she is carrying and I will be damned to let it be raised by you three. Both Noel and I will show you that we are in love now more than ever and that we will be the perfect family that you claim to be! Now I suggest that you three leave before I call the cops!" Dean shouted at them. He was tired of them attacking Noel and now that they brought his kid into it, it made him even madder.

The three intruders in his home just looked at him in anger and walked out of the house. However before they left, Alex turned to Dean and said, "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

Dean just smirked and said, "Bring it on asshole, because I know that at the end of the day I will do whatever I need to in order to protect my family."

Once they were gone, Danny looked at Dean and sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing man. Those three aren't going to give up no matter what."

"It doesn't matter, they can try all they want, but they will never have Noel. In the meantime I plan on taking her on the road with me, so I can keep an eye on her," Dean said as he went back to the room to lie down.

When he opened the door, he saw that Noel was sound asleep and he was thankful for that. Wrapping his arms around her, Dean vowed to her and their unborn baby that no harm was going to come to them and if that meant laying down his life for them, then he would gladly do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Man the hits just keep coming with Noel and her family don't they? I'm just glad that she had Dean and Danny to help protect her. Anyways, how cute were Dean and Noel in the beginning? I liked how Noel was able to reassure Dean that he will be a great father to their baby. In the next chapter, we will see Dean and Noel go to the doctor where a big surprise is in store for them.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**


	17. Emotions and Surprises

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating, I have been real sick lately and was unable to write or get anything out. Please keep up the love and support please, it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AngelsDestiny22 who wrote:**

**Awww Dean is so good lol. I woulda punched all three in the face that's just me. I have a temper. Im loving the evolution of Noel**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Emotions and Surprises**

The next morning, Noel woke up to someone places kisses all over her face while gently rubbing her stomach. "C'mon baby girl it's to wake up," Dean whispered into her ear as he placed a kissed on her cheek.

Noel just groaned and rolled over wanting to wake up just yet. "Leave me alone, I want to sleep," she told Dean as she slapped his hand away.

Dean let out a deep chuckle and ripped the blankets away from his sleeping girlfriend and went to go get the water gun that Danny had shot him with earlier. When he came back, he felt a single shot off and it hit Noel right in the face. Shooting up in bed, Noel gave Dean a death glare and Dean knew that he was in trouble.

Taking off towards the bathroom Dean tried to close the door, but Noel was hot on his heels. "I'm sorry baby girl, but I had to do it. You wouldn't wake up and we have to get to your doctor's appointment," Dean said trying to plead his case as she backed him up into the shower.

"It's okay sweetie I understand," Noel smiled evilly as she reached behind Dean and turned on the cold shower water right on her boyfriend. Hearing Dean's screams of shock filled Noel of happiness as she walked out of the bathroom to get ready for her appointment.

Once they were both ready for the day, Dean and Noel walked hand in hand to the garage to get into Noel's car. However as they got in and started to pull away, Dean noticed that Noel was looking a little upset. "Hey what's wrong baby girl?" he asked her as he gently held her hand.

"Oh it's nothing really," she told him as she sighed. "It's kind of actually silly and childish, but I was just thinking how I am going to miss riding on your motorcycle," Noel frowned. When she would be on the back of Dean's motorcycle, she felt very alive and free.

Dean just let out a chuckled and leaned over to place a kiss on her head, "It's okay baby girl, I promise that once this little one is born, I will take you on a long ride up and down the coast line okay?" Noel nodded happily and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder as they continued there quite drive all the way to Noel's new doctor.

Once they got there, Dean and Noel walked in and signed in before taking a seat next to a couple who looked like they were expecting their child any day now. As they sat there, Noel couldn't help but feel like they were being watched and when she turned to look around, she saw the woman looking at her. "Hi can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice how you and your husband are a cute couple," the woman smiled at her and Dean. "How long have you too been together?"

"Oh we're not married actually," Noel smiled at the lady politely. "We have only been together for about a month now, but it has been a battle trust me."

The lady just looked at Noel with a shocked look on her face, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." She couldn't believe that the couple before her was only together for a month and here they were already pregnant.

Noel just looked at her and smiled, "It's nothing to be sorry for I can promise you that, so what if my wonderful boyfriend Dean and I have only been together for a month. We are very happily in love and this child that I am carrying is a blessing. I wouldn't change it for the world."

The lady's only response was to shake her head but her face said it all. She felt disgusted sitting next to Noel and Dean. She couldn't believe why a beautiful woman like Noel would date and get pregnant by a drug dealer looking type like Dean. Unfortunately Dean picked up on it too and quickly got out of his seat and walked out of the doctor's office with an angry look on his face.

Quickly running after upset boyfriend, Noel found him sitting against the side of the build smoking a cigarette. When he looked up, he saw Noel standing there and he immediately jumped up and put out his cigarette, "Shit what are you doing out here Noel? You know that you are not allowed to be around me when I smoke."

"It's okay Dean really, I was only out here for a second. I came to see if you were okay, because I knew that what that woman said got you angry," Noel told him calmly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that I'm upset Noel, it's just that I feel like a loser when I'm around you. I mean when I'm around you I see a woman who has her life planned out already. You want the whole package of a successful job, a successful marriage, and a successful family. I don't know if I can give you that. I mean sure I knocked you up and you have an awesome job, but I don't know if I can give you the marriage part. I mean before I met you I was a player, but now other women don't even cross my mind. You are the only woman for me, but I feel like I am going to screw it up. I mean here I am struggling to make it in career choice and I don't feel like I will be able to give you the things that you and the baby need and I don't know if I can be the man that you two deserve," Dean said in a self-defeating tone. When it came to self-esteem, Dean's was as low as you can go.

Noel could see the sadness in his eyes, so she pulled him into a hug and when he dug his face in her neck, she could feel the tears from his eyes. "Hey let's not talk like that okay. You are not to going to screw this up. Honestly I don't care if we ever get married right now. As long as I am with you for the long run, then I can still be happy without a ring on my finger. Also I know that I can be happy without money too. So who cares if you are struggling right now Dean, because in the end you are going to be the best wrestler on the planet. It is just going to take some time, but I promise that the baby and I will be there with you for every step along the way," she whispered into his ear as she held him tight. It hurt her to see Dean this upset.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Dean looked at Noel and said, "Do you really promise Noel? You're not going to wake up one day regretting ever being with me?"

"No I promise with all my heart Dean that I will never ever regret being with you," Noel told him with pure honest. Then she looked him and gave him a kiss before taking his hand and they walked back into the doctor's office both with smiles on their faces not caring what other people think.

As soon as they walked into the waiting room, they made it just in time to hear Noel's name being called. Following the nurse to one of the exam rooms, Dean turned and gave Noel a kiss in from of the woman that pissed him off. He loved pissing people off and proving them wrong.

Once inside the room the nurse had Noel change into a gown and lay down on the bed in the room. "Alright guys so how are you to day?" she asked she started up the ultrasound machine.

"Oh we're doing good, just a little nervous to see if the baby is doing okay. I did everything that the doctor told me to do and I have on bed rest for a couple of weeks now," Noel told her as she held Dean's hand as the nurse measured Noel's stomach.

"Well if you did all that you were supposed to, I don't see why your baby wouldn't be healthy. Now I'm going to step out for a bit, but the doctor should be in here soon," she told them before walking out the door.

A few seconds later, Noel's new doctor came in the room to check on how the baby was doing, "Hello I'm Dr. Hastings, and how are you guys doing?"

Noel and Dean just smiled. "We're doing good Dr. Hastings, I'm Noel and this is my boyfriend Dean."

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Is this your first pregnancy?" she asked the lovely couple before her. She had known a little information about Noel from her hospital file and knew that Noel was at risk for losing her baby.

"Yes it is actually and we are anxious to find out how the baby is doing," Dean told her as he smiled and kissed his girlfriend's hand.

Dr. Hastings just smiled and poured some gel on Noel's stomach, "Well no need to freak out anymore because it's time." She then took out the wand and began to rub on Noel's stomach looking for the baby. However as she was doing this, Dean and Noel couldn't help but notice that Dr. Hastings had a weird look on her face.

Fearing that something was wrong with the baby, Dean and Noel felt their hearts drop. "Is everything alright Dr. Hastings?" Noel asked with her voice shakings.

"Oh no sorry dear nothing is wrong per say, but for this being your first pregnancy you sure have more than you have bargained for," Dr. Hastings smiled as she cleaned the gel off of Noel's stomach.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked not knowing what Dr. Hastings was hinting at.

Dr. Hastings just chuckled and said, "It means that instead of having one baby, you guys are having two. Congratulations, it's twins!"

* * *

**Wow, what that quite a shocker for Dean and Noel. I can't wait to see how they react to the whole thing. Also that lady was horrible, I can't believe that she made Dean feel bad. I'm just glad that Noel was there to show Dean that he is a great guy to her and will be a great father for the baby. It's is kind of nice in a way to see Noel as a protector for once.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	18. Suspicions

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, favorite, and following me and all my stories. It means a lot to me and I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AngelsDestiny22 who wrote:**

**TWINS lol damn Dean has super swimmers. Another great chapter loving thus story**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 18-****Suspicions**

It was another month later and things were going great for Dean and Noel. When the doctor told them that they were expecting healthy twins, they were overwhelmed with emotion. They were so happy that their babies were alive and safe, but the fear of having to deal with not only one baby, but two babies was a little scary.

Not only that, but as soon as the thought of having twins was excepted, Dean had to go back on the road leaving Noel alone seeing Danny left to go back home to Georgia. She did however get to talk to Dean over the phone every night and even talked him into buying an IPad so that they could Face Time each other and Dean could follow along with Noel's pregnancy even if he couldn't be at home with her.

Also when Noel's time wasn't filled with talking with Dean or working, she spent a lot of time with Amanda and the two often went shopping for things for the babies. "So are you excited for Dean to come home?" Amanda asked while talking to Noel over the phone.

"Yes I am so excited to get to wrap my arms around him again. A month without even seeing his beautiful blue eyes was pure torture," Noel smiled liked a giddy school girl.

"I bet and speaking of blue eyes, do you want your kids to inherit Dean's eyes or yours? Man I still can't believe that you are having a baby let alone twins!" Amanda said happily for her friend. She couldn't wait to be an 'aunt' and spoil the kids with whatever they would want.

Noel just laughed and rubbed the small bump was forming on her stomach. Since she was carrying twins, she was starting a get a belly faster and was having a hard time fitting into her jeans. "I know it's still incredible to think that I have two little tiny babies inside of me," she said happily.

Amanda smiled at her friend's new found happiness, "I can't tell you how much I'm happy for you Noel. You sure have come a long way since the whole Alex thing and here you are with an amazing boyfriend and two wonderful kids on the way. All that's missing is a ring and a dog."

"Well we are going to wait on the whole marriage thing for a little bit, but I'm sure I can talk Seth and Dean into letting me getting a dog for this place. Anyways I go to go, I need to be at the airport in a little bit to go pick up Dean," Noel told her as she got her things together to leave.

"Alright it's no problem and you're so lucky that Dean gets to come home today. I have to wait two more weeks to see Seth and it's killing me," Amanda said sadly.

Noel felt sympathy for her friend, "Hey it's going to be okay Amanda, I'm sure that when he gets home he'll spoil you like rotten. Besides if you get lonely, you can just come hang out with me and Dean."

Amanda just sighed and said, "Yeah that's true, but it's just I don't know Noel I'm mean when Seth comes homes never told you this but lately it seems that whenever Seth comes home, he treats me like a queen, but then he acts like I don't exist. I don't know what his problem his. Has Dean said anything to you?"

"No Amanda he hasn't and I'm sorry to hear that. When I see you to together, it doesn't look like anything is wrong. I'm sure that there has to be a plausible explanation for it like maybe he is just tired or he is sad that he has to leave you again," Noel said trying to make Amanda feel better.

"Yeah I guess your right Noel, but can you just ask Dean if anything is going on with Seth that way I know how to react when I see Seth?" Amanda asked in defeat.

Noel nodded and said, "I will, but don't worry everything is going to be fine. Now I need to go pick up Dean but I'll call you later okay?" Amanda understood and bid Noel farewell before hanging up.

With all of her things ready to go, Noel opened the garage and was just about to pull her car out of the driveway when she saw someone parked across the street that she didn't want to see. Sighing, Noel parked her car and got out to confront none other than Alex.

"You're not supposed to be here you know. Besides aren't you supposed to be in Germany?" Noel told Alex as she approached him with her arms crossed. He and her family had managed to stay away from her and Dean for a month now it was kind of odd for Alex to show up like this.

"Yeah well is sort of put off my move just for a little while to take care of a little business," Alex told her as he put his hands in his pockets. His attitude was freaking Noel out a bit so she was on guard to make sure that her babies were okay.

Noel looked at Alex with a skeptical face and asked, "What kind of business?" She knew that if he was her in front of her house, then more than likely it had to do with her.

Alex just chuckled, "Oh I came here to see you honey. See all this time that I was alone in our big empty house, I realized how much I missed you Noel. Not having you with me allowed me to understand how horrible and unreasonable I was to you. I should have been a better fiancé to you and I should have never laid my hands on you. I'm so sorry Noel and maybe if I would have done that, then it would have been my baby that you were carrying and not someone else's

"It's babies actually I'm having twins and as much I as appreciate you coming over here to apologize Alex, I can't help but not believe you. After everything that you have done to me, I don't know if I can ever trust you again," Noel sighed. To her it looked like Alex was being sincere with what he was saying, but with him you would never know if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Oh twins, wow congratulations Noel you always wanted to be a mother. Look I know that you don't believe me, but I want you to give the chance to show you that I am a changed man. I want to treat you the way that I was supposed to treat you all along. I want to marry you, be a great stepdad to the twins, and maybe even be a father to our own kids one day. I also know that with the twins comes with having to deal with Dean for the rest of our lives, but I am willing to put my feelings aside and let him into our lives. Please just come home and give me the chance to prove it to you that I am a changed man," Alex told her as he took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes.

Noel just looked at him with a sad smile and a heavy heart. She was in love with Dean now and with Dean is where she was going to stay. "Look Alex, I am happy that you want to turn over a new leaf and start a brand new life with me, but I can't do it Alex. I'm in love with Dean and I am not going to break both of our hearts to be with you. Maybe if you would have a change of heart sooner, than I would have stayed with you, but not now. I'm sorry Alex, but I have to go."

As Noel broke free from Alex and took off towards her car, Alex felt angry and sadness. He had done and said exactly what Robbie and Dominic had told him to do and Noel still rejected him. However, he knew that real problem here wasn't Noel, but it was Dean. If he could get rid of Dean, then Noel would have no choice but to run back to him. No matter what at the end of the day Noel and the twins were going to be him no matter what it took to get them.

Oh wow that can't be good. Alex is a rotten guy and I can't believe that Robbie and Dominic had talked him into saying all those nice things to Noel to try to get her to run back to him. I just hope that Noel and Dean watch their backs because nothing good can come from Alex. So next chapter Noel picks up Dean and both reveal something that the other doesn't want to hear.

* * *

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	19. Looking Toward the Future

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support. It really means a lot to me and I love to read what you have to say about this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Guest chapter who wrote:**

**OMG! I'm happy and freaking out inside. Twins! I love babies. Do we get to vote on if the babies will be two boys, two girls, or fraternal? I vote two girls. I am so shipping for Nean. (Noel and Dean)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Looking Toward the Future**

After arriving at the airport, Noel went to the terminal where Dean would be exiting out of and right now she was a nervous wreck. One part of it was her getting to see Dean again because she hadn't seen him in a month, but the other part of her was scared to tell him that she had a run in with Alex in front of their home. She knew that Dean was probably going to be made, but she just hoped that he wouldn't take it out on her.

Hearing the arrival of Dean's plane being announced, Noel frantically looked through the wave of people looking for her blond hair blue eyed man. Finally she saw him in his trademark leather jacket and he had a big smile on his face. Once he was free from all the people, Dean ran up to her and immediately took her into his arms, "Man I fucking missed you baby girl."

"I miss you too big daddy so much. I don't think I can stand not seeing for that long ever again," Noel cried into his neck. She missed everything about him and now that he was home again, she felt complete.

"I know what you mean baby girl and luckily I got the next couple of days off to spend with you and the twins. How are they by the way?" he asked her with a big smile on his face when they pulled apart.

Noel smiled at him and said, "They're doing great according to the doctor and look what happened when you were gone." She then lifted up her shirt to reveal the small bump that was hidden underneath.

When Dean saw her stomach where his children were growing, his heart skipped a beat and he kneeled down to where he was at level with her stomach. "Hey little ones, it's daddy. I'm sorry that I had to go away, but I had to make lots of money so that I can buy you two whatever you want and maybe even a puppy when you are older," he told the twins as he gently kissed her belly.

"Well speaking of a puppy, I was talking to Amanda about how lonely I am when you aren't here and she brought up the idea of a puppy," Noel told him as she helped him picked up his luggage and together they walked out of the airport.

"A puppy huh? Well I kind of like the idea in case someone tries to break in when I'm not there and it can protect you," Dean said liking his idea even though Amanda had apparently brought it up first.

Noel was starting to get very excited, "So that's a yes, we can get one?" She always liked dogs and had always wanted to own one.

Dean just chuckled, "Yes baby girl we can get a puppy, however I want to do a little research first. I don't want to get a dog that is going to hate being around the kids. I want our dog to be a family dog as well as a guard dog."

"Yeah I guess that you have a point. Not to mention that you have to talk to Seth about getting a dog too," Noel pointed out. However, as soon as she mentioned Seth's name she saw Dean's body tense up and his eyes darken. "Dean are you okay?" she then asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine baby girl, just a bit tired. I have been working my ass off and haven't been sleeping very well," he said not looking at her in the eye.

Noel knew that something was up with her boyfriend, but she decide just to let it be and drove off back to their house thinking that now wasn't the best time to tell Dean that Alex had stopped by to try to win her back. Maybe tomorrow when Dean wasn't that tired as he said that he was.

Later on that night, Dean and Noel were lying in bed researching certain bog breeds on the internet. "So what do you think about a basset hound?" Noel asked looking up some facts on that

"Nope those guys are too small and I don't like their long floppy ears. I want more of a big manly dog, you know what that I can be seen with and not be embarrassed about," Dean chuckled as he leaned his head on hers.

"Alright I get it, so how about a lab. They are big enough so you can be seen in public, they are great family dogs, and they are very protective of their owners," Noel said as she looked up some info about labs.

Dean thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah I think that's a perfect dog for us and the kids. Maybe we can go to the pet store later on this week to see if they have any." He was starting to be excited about this whole puppy thing and thought that it would help him prepare to become a father.

Noel just smile at her boyfriend, "That's great I can't wait, but what about Seth? I mean this is his house too and we should talk to him about us getting a dog." Noel watched as Dean did it again. When she mentioned Seth, Dean tensed and anger crept upon his face. "Is everything okay between you?" she asked him.

"No not really," Dean said in defeat. "Look if I tell you something, then do you promise that you won't go running to Amanda to tell her? I want to give Seth that opportunity to tell Amanda himself and the only reason why I am telling you is because you are my girlfriend and I don't want any secrets between us," he told her honestly. Now that they were in a serious relationship, honesty was going to be a key to their relationship.

"Yes I promise that I won't tell Amanda and I mean it. So tell me why you tense up everything I say Seth's name," Noel told him and wondered if it had anything to do with what Amanda told her about Seth acting weird every time that he came home.

Running his hands over his face, Dean knew that what he was about to tell Noel was going to break her heart and she was going to see Seth in a whole new way. "You remember how I told you that I have been tired and that it's Seth that has been keeping me up, well the reason is because Seth has been on an alcohol binge for a while now. Every time that we would have a day off or after a show, he would get plastered and then it would lead me to have to end my night earlier to take care of him. That was what initially pissed me off, but then he escalated to bringing random girls back to our hotel room to fool around. I didn't want any part of it, so I ended up getting my own hotel room. If you don't believe me about not going Seth in his cheating fun, then you can call my friend Roman and he will validate my story," Dean told her as he pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

Noel just took the phone from his hand and looked at it for a second. If Dean was talking about being honest earlier, then why should she call Roman to see if he was telling her the truth? If she was to call Roman, then that would me that she didn't trust him and that was far from the truth. Turning to him, Noel threw his phone at the foot of the bed and said, "I believe you Dean and I don't need your friend to tell me that you are a wonderful and loyal man like you have always been. I'm just shocked at Seth's actions. I mean I thought that he loved Amanda and that he wanted to propose to her. Why would he want he throw all that away for some stupid sluts?"

"I don't know baby girl, but ever since he had a real match on the card against John Cena, he has been acting like a real asshole. I mean I can't even talk to the guy without him rubbing his match in my face and honestly I am getting tired of it," Dean sighed. He couldn't believe that he was going to lose his best friend because his friend decided to be selfish and an asshole.

"Look I know this is probably not the best time to even think about it, but I don't feel comfortable staying here if Seth is going to be in a party mood. I mean what happens if he comes home all drunk and you're not here? God forbid that something happens to me and the twins. I know that I might be making a huge deal out of nothing, but he is going to break my best friend's heart Dean," Noel said with tears in her eyes as she felt her heartbreak for her best friend. Amanda was right when she said that she felt that something was off with Seth and was going to die when she found out about his cheating.

Dean just took her face into his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hey baby girl it's okay to feel that way, because I've been feeling the same way. The whole time that I was babysitting Seth, I wondered if you and the twins would be safe around him. I mean we already have to deal with your pathetic family and now we have to deal with Seth and this self-destructive path that he is one. I figured that we don't need the stress, so that's why too took it upon myself to look for places to live. I know I should have talked you about it first, but I found a small place for us that I think we can both afford." He then handed her a piece of paper that he hand on the nightstand.

When Noel looked at it, she saw a small but cozy home with a white picket fence. "Wow Dean this is beautiful, but are you sure that you want to buy a house together? It's not too soon is?" Even though she was happily willing to move, she wasn't sure if Dean felt the same way.

"Of course I want to buy a house with you baby girl. I figure that this is the next step in our relationship since we are having two kids, possibly getting a dog, and I know for sure that in the future we are going to be married and spend the rest of our lives together," Dean told her as he kissed her hands and hoped that she felt the same way.

"Then as long as you're sure, I am ready to take that next big step in our relationship with you Dean," Noel smiled before placing a kiss on her lips. She was so excited that they were moving forward to a possible happily ever after ending, but deep down she knew that she was going to have to tell Dean about Alex sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Awe man Seth is in deep trouble with his friends and is going to be in more trouble with Amanda. I'm just happy that his wrong doing is pushing Dean and Noel closer to together and that they are going to hopefully buy a house together and a puppy. All of this is going to possibly happen in the next chapter!**

**Also I am putting up a poll on my profile for the genders of the babies. Please vote in the poll or in a review, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	20. House Hunting

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and supporting this story. It means so much to me and I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please don't forget to review and vote in my poll on my profile. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Happy who wrote:**

**I won! WOOOO... SUCKERS. Reading about Seth being a crazy ass son of a beanpole is making me want to beat him a lot more than I already do. Anyway, I am so happy for Nean (Noel and Dean). Dean is a great dad. I was gushing when he was talking to the twins. Such a AWW moment. Am I right**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 20-House Hunting**

For the rest of the week, Dean and Noel had looking at more houses just in case the one that they were going to see today didn't work out. Also they had been getting things ready for their puppy that they were going to buy too. Seeing as they were planning on moving out soon, they didn't even bother telling Seth about the dog. They were still upset with him and poor Amanda still had no clue on what was going on.

Speaking of keeping secrets, Noel still hadn't told Dean about Alex coming over the other day because she didn't want to ruin the happiness that was going on between them. She knew that if she told Dean, then he would get angry and want to go start a fight with Alex. In the end since Alex didn't try to hurt her and all they did was talk, then there was no need to tell Dean what happened.

"Hey are you okay?" Dean asked Noel when he saw staring into space.

"Yeah I'm fine," Noel lied. "I was just thinking about some things, but nothing to be worried about. So are you ready to go?" she asked him as Dean nodded and they gathered their stuff and walked out to their car.

Dean knew that something was off with Noel, but decided not to press it as he didn't want them fighting when they were going to see their first potential house. "So you know what, I don't think we ever talked about what we want the babies to be," he told her happily. He loved talking about the babies.

Noel smiled back and placed her hand on her growing stomach, "Yeah your right and honestly, I don't know what I want the babies to be. I mean one of each would be good so we could just get it out of the way, but then again two of each would be good too."

"I know I have been dreaming about having a set of each lately. I like the idea of having two little boys running around because I can do men things with them like teach them how to wrestle, play football, and maybe even teach them how to pick up chicks," Dean laughed and received a punch to the arm by Noel. "I'm just kidding baby girl. Besides, what I really want are two little girls so that I can spoil them and by them everything that their little heart's desire. My only rule is that they cannot date till they are at least 30."

"Dean that's horrible," Noel laughed. "Our girls if we have any will be free to date whomever they choose and we will not keep them away from their love of their lives like how my family tried to keep me from you," she told him as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips.

Dean just smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right, but then again if we have one of each, then I do everything I said with the each of them. It's going to be great, but first we need find a place to raise our kids and I think we are pulling up to it now."

When Noel saw the house that they pulled up to, she instantly had tears in her eyes. The house was situated in a nice area of town that was close to her shop and several schools, there were dozens of parks all around, and it had a nice yard for the kids to play it. With the house itself, was all white with a dark blue trim all around it, and a small porch swing out front, and it just screamed home to her.

"C'mon let's go inside and take a look around," Dean told her matching her excitement as he got of the car and went around to help her out. When he first saw the house online, he instantly fell in love with it and he knew that Noel would too.

When they went inside, they saw the realtor standing there with a big smile on her face, "Hello, you must be Dean Ambrose. I'm Nance and we talked over the phone."

"Yes that's me and this is my beautiful girlfriend Noel. Thank you for taking the time to show us this house. I think we are already in love it," Dean chuckled as he looked around the good size living room that they were in.

Nance nodded and said, "Yes this is a lovely house and the owners made sure to take care of it. Listen why don't I crunch some numbers together to see how much the owners are willing to come down in price and you too can look around. If you need anything I'll just be in the kitchen."

Dean and Noel nodded and proceeded with looking around the house. The first thing that they liked about the house was the fact that it was all one story, so they didn't have to worry about the stairs when the kids started to learn how to walk. Another thing was that the house was five bedrooms so they had one for them, a nursery for the kids, a nice guest bedroom, and when the kids got older they could have separate rooms. When they went out back, they were surprised to find that it was already sit up for the kids to play in complete with a swing set and a sandbox.

"Wow this house has everything," Noel sighed happily as she twirled about in the grass. This place really felt like home.

"I know what you mean. All that is missing is a dog house out here and it's perfect," Dean smiled as he took her into his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

Noel then rested her head on Dean's chest and despite her thoughts about not telling him about Alex, something about this place made her let her guard down. "Dean there is something that I need to tell you. The other day when I came to the airport, we had a visitor at the house. When I went to get into my car, I saw Alex standing across the street. I know that you didn't want me near him, but I figured that I would him speak to me once last time," she told him and waited for Dean to respond. When he nodded his head, Noel took that as a sign to go on, "Anyways, he was surprisingly calm and sounded sincere, but he told me that he wanted me back. He said that he was ready to make a change in himself and even apologized for everything that he did to me. Alex told me and together we could still be a family, if only I gave him a chance."

Dean pulled away from her a little to look at her, "And are you, are you going to take him back?" If she left him, then he didn't know what he would do. She was his whole reason for living and if she wasn't there, then what was the point of living.

"Of course I'm not going to take him back Dean. You are the love of my life and the father of my children. When I am with you, I finally feel whole and I have never been happier. When I am with you, I can see a great and happy future for once. I don't need anything else in life except you and our wonderful kids," Noel told him and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Good, I'm glad that you told me that Noel because is want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I brought you to this place where we are going to spend the rest of our lives together," Dean smiled as he took her back into his arms.

Noel just looked at him in confusion and said, "That's great Dean, but don't we have to buy this house first. I know that we love it, but are you sure that we can afford it?"

Dean chuckled, "Of course we can afford it because truthfully, we already own the house."

"What do you mean that we already own the house," Noel asked in confusion. She thought that Dean was only bringing her here to show her this house.

"What I mean is that this is our home now. I came by earlier in the week to inspect it for myself and to make an offer to it. Sure I had to refinance my bike and had to ask for a pay advance at work, but it was enough for us to buy this house. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it, but when I saw the look in our eyes when you saw this house on paper, I knew that I had to buy it before someone else does," Dean told her and hoped that she wasn't took upset with him. This was a big decision after all.

After a few seconds of not saying anything, Noel launched herself at Dean with a huge smile on her face, "I love you, I love you, I love you! This is the best thing that anyone has done for me. You buying this house for us just reassures me that we are meant to be. I love you so much!"

Dean smiled and placed a big kiss on her face, "I'm so glad that you aren't mad baby girl. I love you too and I think us buying this house is a big step in the right direction for our family. Now let's go inside and sign the papers that Nance brought with her to make this place officially ours."

Together Dean and Noel walked hand in hand back into their house with big smiles on their faces. They were so happy that they owned their own house together and now all they needed was for their babies to get here and they would finally be a complete family.

* * *

**Aww that was such a cute chapter, I'm so happy that Dean and Noel bought a house to raise their family in. I hope they are really happy together. So this chapter was just a filer chapter because the next time we see Dean and Noel, there is going to be a time jump and there will be a lot of drama developing.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	21. Home Attack

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please keep them coming they mean so much to me, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Happier who wrote:  
**

**2 and BO! They found a home. I almost began crying. They've been so happy lately that I feel that a certain SOB is going to intervene and make things awful for Nean. Can Dean just beat Alex's ass already? Shoutout to Dean for voting on 2 girls!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-Home Attack**

About another month later, Noel was definitely starting to show which made Dean very happy. He loved coming home to her and the babies. Speaking of home, shortly after everything was finalized, he and Noel started to move into their new home. Since they didn't have a lot of things, it was easy for them to load up a moving truck and unload it at their house.

They had a lot of help too seeing as Amanda and Dean's friend Roman came over to help them. At first they thought that it was going to be an easy move, but when Seth pulled up at the house to see Dean and Noel moving, he became irate. He told them that they should have talked to him about it so that he could find another roommate, but Dean was quick to respond by telling him that he tried to tell to tell him about the move but he just didn't listen.

Noel also included her two cents in by telling Seth that the reason that they were moving was that she didn't feel comfortable with living in a house with him especially with all of the things that Dean had told her. When Amanda heard that, she became curious about what she meant and Noel had no choice but to her best friend that Seth had been cheating on her. At first Amanda was pissed at her for not telling her sooner, but then all her rage went to Seth and let's just say that he had a lot of explaining to do when he showed up at work with cuts all over his face.

Now that there were no big secrets between Amanda and Noel, they were closer than ever and Amanda spent a lot of time with Noel getting ready for the babies to arrive. Even though they were about six months away, Noel wanted to be ready since they would be having doubled the mess that came with having multiples.

"So when do you go find out the sex of the twins?" Amanda asked as they went shopping for the babies.

"Hopefully in two more weeks if we are lucky, because according to our doctor that's the earliest that we can tell," Noel smiled as she rubbed her small baby bump that was growing underneath her shirt.

Amanda smiled at her friend, "Oh my god that is so exciting. What do you guys want? I preferably want two girls to play with.

Noel chuckled and said, "That's what Dean is leaning more too. At first he kind of liked the idea of having two of him running around the place, but now he wants nothing more than two daddy's girls to spoil. Me on the other hand, I want a boy and a girl so that I can just be done with it. I mean we are still young and I want us to achieve all of our dreams without having a lot of kids around. I think that two are just the right number.

"I know what you mean when Seth and I were still together we talked about just having two kids. That way we can just be done with it when they went off to college. Now I don't think I'll be able to have that," Noel said sadly.

"Hey it's going to be okay Amanda, I'm sure that you'll find someone better than that loser Seth. Why don't you talk to the Roman guy that you were talking to when you helped us move? I know that he gave you his number after you kicked Seth's ass," Noel told her with a smile on her face.

Amanda blushed, "Oh I don't know Noel, I mean I just feel like it is too soon to start dating again. However, Roman is a cute guy and he did tell me that he was single. Maybe I'll give him a call, but not right now. Right now is about you and the kids, so let's find some cute things for them." Noel nodded and the girls went shopping happily knowing that Dean gave them his credit card.

Sometime later, Noel and Amanda had loaded up their car with all of their bags and drove off to Noel's. However as they approached the house, they saw Noel's neighbors standing around her house.

When they got out, one of Noel's neighbors Gloria came up to her and said, "My dear I don't think you want to go to your house yet. Not until we clean it up."

Noel looked at the little old lady in confusion, "What do you mean Gloria? What is going on?"

"Well why you and your friend were gone, some man pulled up and began to snoop around your place. I asked him what he was doing and he asked if this was new house. I told him that it was none of his business and he just up and left. A few hours later I heard a loud crash and when I looked out the window, the man was back and he rammed his car into the garage. By the time I went downstairs to call the cops, the man had lit a fire in the garage. Some of the neighbors and my husband chased him away and put the fire out, but the garage is going to need some work. Luckily the fire didn't spread to the rest of the house and the police are looking for the man now," Gloria told her.

When Noel heard what happened, she was in shock. She only knew three men who were capable of doing this and she was furious. "Where are the police officers, I know who did this," she said in anger as she walked up to a police officer.

The police officer turned around and said, "Hello Miss, can I help you?"

"Yes my name is Noel Thrasher and this is my house. My kind neighbor told me what happened and I think I have some information for you to use. However were you able to recover any information on the man and the car that did this to my home?" she asked him. Noel wanted to make sure that I wasn't someone else before she told them about her family and crazy ex.

"Well Ms. Thrasher, we were able to get a license plate off of the vehicle in question and it came back to an Alex Rodriguez. Do you know him?" the police officer asked.

Noel immediately nodded and said, "Yes that is my ex fiancé. He has been harassing my boyfriend and I ever since I broke up with him." She wasn't surprised when the police officer said Alex's name, because he was at the top of her list of suspects.

The police wrote down that information and then asked, "Okay well when was the last time you had contact with Mr. Rodriguez?"

"It was last month when he showed up at my house and that's the last time that I saw him. Now I will be able to answer more of your questions later, but I really need to get some of my things and head to my friend's house. You see I'm pregnant and I am not supposed to be stressing out. So can I go?" Noel asked the police officer politely. She was starting to feel tired and kind of sick.

"Yes you may go, but take my card in case we have any more questions regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Rodriguez," the police officer told her before handing her his card.

Noel then put the card in her purse and went back to Amanda, "Is it okay if I spend some nights at your house? I don't want to be here alone with that psycho Alex running around," Noel asked her friend.

Amanda nodded her head, "Yeah that's perfectly fine and truth be told, I don't want you here by yourself either. Now let's go get your things."

Together they walked past the burnt garage and into the house. As soon as they walked through the door, they were attacked by a little black ball. "Oh my god I forgot about Bandit," Noel cried as she picked up the tiny lab puppy and held him in her arms. Shortly after signing the papers on the house, Dean went and bought Bandit from the local pet store for Noel. "I bet you were so scared," Noel cooed to the puppy.

"I swear it is like that thing is like your actual child," Amanda joked with her. It was true though, it was like Dean and Amanda were practicing on becoming parents on Bandit and treated him like he was their little baby.

"Hey he is our dog child and we love him very much. Now how about you go pack me a bag while I call Dean. I don't want him freaking out in case someone told him about the house before I do," Noel told her as she pulled out her phone and called Dean.

After a few minutes, Dean answered his phone, "Hey baby girl, what's up?"

"Well unfortunately a lot is going on here Dean and I'm afraid that I have some bad news," Noel told him with a sad tone.

When Dean heard that, he became very worried, "Are you okay? Oh god, please tell me it's not the kids?" His heart was beating a hundred miles a minute and he was afraid that it was going to pop out of his chest.

"No, no it's nothing like that Dean, the kids and I are perfectly fine. I swear. It's just that umm…while Amanda and I were out shopping, it seems that we had an unwanted guest," she told him.

"Let me guess, Alex," Dean growled. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Noel shook her head, "No but he...he…he tried to burn down the house Dean. He would have succeeded if Gloria's husband and some of our neighbor's didn't stop him."

"That son of a bitch! When I get my hands on him, he is a dead man," Dean said with his voice filled with rage. At first he swore that he was never going to do anything to Alex, but now he crossed the line and Dean was looking for a fight. "Look I'm on my way home now and once I get there I will deal with this whole Alex issue."

"Dean no, you know that you can't keep blowing off work every time that there is a problem. I already talked to the police and they are on the lookout for Alex and Gloria said that her husband and the neighbors are going to fix our garage for us. Now you are going to stay wherever you are working and Bandit and I will be staying at Amanda's, okay?" Noel told Dean trying to ease both of their minds.

It was no help though, because Dean was a nervous wreck. However, he knew that Noel had a point and he needed to keep working to provide for his growing family. "Alright, but you go straight to Amanda's and you don't leave that house without someone with you. I'm going to call your brother and see if he can come down there for the two weeks that I'm not there. After that we'll discuss this whole Alex situation when I get home okay?" Dean said knowing that there were going to be big changes coming.

"Alright Dean that's fine and don't worry with the cops out looking for Alex, then I should be fine and he won't try anything," Noel told him. "Now you go out there and show those people that Dean Ambrose means business. I love you Dean, I truly do."

"And I love you too baby girl and tell the kids I love them too, bye."

"Bye" Noel told him before hanging up the phone. Alex really had out done himself this time and Noel knew that if he had the chance, he would definitely strike again.

* * *

**Oh man, I can't believe that Alex had almost burnt down their house. That certainly is a new low for him. I'm just happy that Noel wasn't home when it happened and that their puppy wasn't hurt either. From here on out, the drama is definitely going to pick up and in the next chapter, Dean comes face to face with someone that he really doesn't want to see.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	22. Sneak Attack

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for all of the reviews, comments, and suggestions. They mean a lot to me and I love to know that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Yup, I keep with my statement that Alex needs to get hit with a truck. Absolutely.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 22-Sneak Attack**

After hanging up with Noel, Dean was livid at the thought of Alex trying to burn down the house that he and Noel plan on raising their family in. However, what pissed Dean off the most was the fact that Noel could have been in the house when the garage went up in flames and that her and Bandit could have died in the fire. Thankfully she wasn't and Bandit was okay. Dean made a point though on thanking his neighbors when he got back to Tampa.

Stuffing his phone back into his bag, Dean walked out of the locker room and ran straight into his boss Paul Levesque. "Oh sorry boss man, I didn't see you there," he apologized.

"It's no problem Ambrose and I was just on my way to see you actually. I know that you have a match coming up, so I'll make it quick. As you know, we here at the WWE make it a point to honor our armed services. Now what I don't understand is why didn't you tell me that you have a connection to the military?" Paul and asked his employee.

Dean just looked at Paul in confusion, "I'm sure I'm not following you sir, what do you mean by me having a connection to the military?" As far as he knew, no one in his family was military in any way.

Paul chuckled and said, "Oh really, then why don't you explain this man to me then? He said that you are dating his daughter."

Just then Dominic appeared from behind Paul with a huge smile on his face, "Hello Dean, surprised to see me?"

"Dominic, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled at his girlfriend's father. This was the last place that he thought he would run into one of the men that he hater.

"Oh I was just in the area and I thought I would come and pay you a little visit. I saw Mr. Levesque here in the parking lot, explained things to him, and he so graciously showed me around. Thank you for that Mr. Levesque," Dominic smiled shook Paul's hand.

Paul just smiled and said, "It's no problem sir really and thank you for your service. Now I have some things to do, so I'll leave you to talk. Oh and Dean, your match is on in ten."

Once he was going, Dean turned to Dominic and said, "What are you really doing here Dominic, because I sure as hell know that it isn't to see me work." Paul might have fallen for his tricks, but Dean sure as hell wasn't.

"Oh that hurts Ambrose that really hurts. I truly came here to see you honestly. I just wanted to come see you to learn if you had heard the news that was going on back at your new place. Such a shame that a perfect house like yours almost burnt down," Dominic teased him.

"I had a gut feeling that you were in on this besides Alex. Tell me something Dominic, how does it feel to know that you could have killed your daughter and grandchildren if that fire got out of control?" Dean snapped at the older man. He wanted nothing more than to rip his head off, but he knew that this wasn't the time nor the place.

Dominic just shook his head, "Oh Dean, why do you have to make it so personal? You see, I knew that Noel wasn't home because I sent Robbie out to look for her. Then when I knew that she wasn't home, I sent Alex to send you a little message that Noel belongs to us. Unfortunately your stupid neighbors ran him off before he got to finish what he started."

Dean only grew angrier at the words that were coming out of Dominic's mouth. He couldn't believe that Dominic had set his own daughter like that. "You are something else you know that. I can't believe that you are willing to burn down your daughter's house just to get her to go back to Alex."

"Come now Ambrose, don't act that way. We all know that Noel doesn't really belong with you. I mean you are both still young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Why would you want to settle down with a woman and kids? You are a wrestler coming up to his prime and you should be free. That's why Alex is willing to still marry Noel and raise the babies on your behalf. Just say the word Dean and this will all be over," Dominic egged his daughter's boyfriend on.

"Why don't you get it Dominic, I am never going to leave Noel. I love her and the kids and I am not going anywhere. You are just going to have to get used to the idea that I am going to be in Noel's forever whether you like it or not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to go get ready for," Dean calmly dismissed Dominic as he walked off with rage filling his blood to get ready for his match. Once he was gone, Dominic just smiled and pulled out cellphone. Dean had another thing coming to him and he didn't even know it.

* * *

After his match was over and he won, Dean decided to shower back at the hotel, so he went make to the locker room and grabbed his things before walking over to the parking garage. However what Dean failed to realize was that he was getting followed by an unknown blue jeep. Unfortunately before Dean had a chance to react, two masked men jumped out of the jeep and attacked Dean from behind.

Not being able to see the attack coming, Dean was knocked to the floor by something hard hitting him in the back of his head. Falling to the ground, Dean gripped his head tightly as the two masked men stalked him like wounded prey. The two men just laughed as they walked Dean struggling to get up.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean moaned in pain as blood began to pour out of the wound on his head.

The two men didn't say anything and went back on their vicious attack. Once again Dean was left defenseless as the two men began to attack his midsection with kicks and the crowbar that they used to hit him in the head with. Trying to crawl away, one of the men grabbed Dean by his hair and lifted him up to his feet.

"I hope you know that you had this coming to you one way or another. You should have known better than to mess with an engaged woman. It just sucks that you won't be there to there to protect her anymore or see those little bastards that you all your kids," one of the men spat at Dean before punching in the face and pulling out a gun.

Barely able to open his eyes, Dean was able to see down the barrel of the gun and he immediately thought about Noel and their babies. He wanted to beat out of these men so bad to get back to his family, but his body was in too much pain to move. Silently praying that his family was going to be alright and telling them that he loved them, Dean closed his eyes and waited for gun to go off.

Thankfully the gun never went off and before Dean could even process what was going on, he heard a male voice shout and then the two men dropped him to the ground before taking off in their car. Then once the men were gone, someone came up to Punk and tried to get him off the ground.

"Don't worry man, I'm gonna get you to the doc," he heard the man say and when Dean opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that it was Seth helping him out.

"What are you doing here?" Dean choked out unable to take a deep breath from his probable broken ribs.

Seth shook his head and said, "I was coming out to go to my car when I saw you getting your ass kicked. Who the hell were they man? I mean they had a gun pointing toward your head."

Dean let out a chuckle, "I will give you one guess on who has been after been after from the start and wants to get rid of me once and for all."

"Oh shit, Alex did this, but who was the other guy?" Seth asked as they walked into the medic station. Unfortunately Dean didn't get to answer, because that's when everything went black for him and he passed out right in the medics arms.

"What happened to him?" the medic asked him.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know what exactly happened, but I walked in on two men beating his ass in the parking garage. Is he going to be okay?" Even though they went friends anymore, Seth was still scared that Dean could be seriously hurt.

The medic just shook his head, "I don't know Rollins, but we'll have to get him to the hospital since he lost consciousness. Why don't you get Paul for us while we call an ambulance okay?"

As Seth ran out of the room in search of Paul, he was real scared not only for Dean, but for Noel and the kids too. If Alex was willing to almost murder Dean, then who knows what he would do to them.

* * *

**Oh no Alex got Dean! That is not good at all. I wonder who the other person was that helped attack Dean. Also I have a feeling that Dominic was in on it since he did show up at Dean's work after all. I'm just glad that Seth saved Dean and helped him get to safety.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	23. Planning

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks for all the love and support for this story. I am enjoying writing it and I am happy that you guys are enjoying reading it. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too… **

**UntilNeverDawns who wrote:**

**Noel's family needs some serious control issue therapy. Fantastic new chapter!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 23-Planning**

The next time that Dean woke up, it was to the sound of machines beeping and people walking in and out of whatever room that he was in. When he opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He had no idea how he got there and the last thing that he remembered was Seth carrying him back to the medics and that was it.

Speaking of Seth, he was asleep in a chair next to Dean's bedside and Dean thought that it was a little odd considering that they weren't friends anymore. Looking around to find something to hit him with, Dean reached behind him and got his pillow. Unfortunately as he swung the pillow, a rush of pain came over him causing him to drop the pillow and scream in pain, "Holy fucking shit!"

Hearing that, Seth jumped up and rushed over to Dean's side. "What the hell are you doing man? You have three cracked ribs," he scowled his hurt friend.

"Well I didn't know, how the hell did I get here?" Dean said through his teeth trying to push past the pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

"The ambulance brought you here after I took you back to the medic. You need to chill out though because the doctor said that you have three cracked ribs, a busted up head, and you had to get some stitches below your eye," Seth told him as he pushed Dean back down on the bed. "You need to relax before the police get in here to question you. What are you going to tell them anyways?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, because I don't think that they'll believe me. I mean who would believe me when I tell them that probably two well decorated soldiers beat me to a pulp and almost killed me. I don't think they'll take me seriously."

Seth nodded knowing what his friend meant, "Yeah I guess you're right, but there has to be some other sort of evidence or proof that Alex and his cronies have a vendetta against you. Has Alex tried anything else to hurt you or Noel?"

"Yeah actually there is," Dean smiled. "Before I got attacked and before my match, I had a call from Noel saying that Alex had gone over to the house and tried to burn it down. Thankfully Noel wasn't home at the time and the neighbors stopped Alex before he could do any damage and the called the cops. When Noel got home she talked to cop's and she was able to identify Alex's car. Now the cops are out looking for him, so maybe that could help when I tell the cops that I think Alex and maybe even Robbie beat the shit out of me."

"Okay so that's good I guess, but is there anything else that you can put together that could really be the smoking gun to this whole fucking messed up mess?" Seth asked. He couldn't believe that Alex had tried to destroy the house that Noel and Dean bought together. That man was surely a twisted man.

Dean shook his head, "No the only other thing that I could think of is that Noel's dad stopped by the arena today. He apparently introduced himself to Paul and got into the building and started off with the same old shit with me. I don't know why he doesn't like me. Maybe I should fucking join the military just so that he could like me, what do you think?"

Seth just laughed, "Oh I don't know about that man, I mean can you imagine yourself with a shaved head taking orders? Man if anything you would probably get thrown out for disorderly conduct."

"Yeah you're probably right," Dean chuckled and rested against his pillow again. That's when things got real quite.

"So umm…I'm glad that you're okay and all, but I think that it's best if I go," Seth said with sort of a frown and got up to leave.

However, before he left the room Dean shouted out, "Hey you don't have to leave. I mean I hate being in hospitals and I could really use the company. Besides I think we need to figure out how to get Amanda to forgive you for all of the shit that you did."

Seth turned and looked at Dean in disbelief, "Really, why would you want to help me do that?" After that day that Dean moved out of their house, Seth was certain his friends wanted nothing to do with him.

"Because it's the least that I can do since you saved my life. Not only that but I saw the real Seth when you saved me in that parking garage and not the drunk cheating Seth," Dean smiled and shook Seth's hand when he walked over to his bed. He knew that if he was going to go after Alex and his cronies, then he was going to need all the help that he was going to get.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At some motel on the outside of town, Alex, Robbie, and Dominic were all meeting up to talk about the events that happened that day. "So Alex, did you succeed in sending a message to Noel that there would be no happy ending with Dean?" Dominic asked what he considered his son in law.

"Yeah at least I think I did. I managed to set fire to their garage, but Noel's goddamn pathetic neighbors chased me away before I could see if the whole house went up in flames. But what are we going to do now Dom, I mean the police have to be on to us by now?" Alex asked unsure of what their future held for them.

"Oh don't you worry about that Alex, all I have to do is call in some favors and everything will go away. Now what about Dean? I know that my presence at the show shook him up a bit, but did you guys take him out if not permanently than momentarily?" Dominic asked them.

Unfortunately Robbie shook his head, "Well while we would have liked to end him permanently, one of the other stupid wrestlers came out as we were about to end Dean's existence and forced us to abandon our mission. However we did succeed in kicking Dean's ass to prove our point that we don't want him with Noel."

Dominic sighed, "Okay I guess that's a win, but next time you better get the job done. You are both decorated soldiers and I expect more from you. However now that Dean is momentarily sidelined we can move forward with our plan. See the way that I see things, Dean will be forced to return back home to Noel. This is when we will play our hand. Robbie you will go see Noel and try to get onto her good side. Once you do, I will send you on another mission while you are there."

"Okay dad I think I do that, but what about Alex? What is he going to do?" Robbie asked his father. He was the nice little soldier that always did what he was told.

"Well for now Alex is going to lay low until I make those phone calls that I was talking about. Just worry about the mission that you are about to go on and when the times comes Alex will join you," Dominic told his son.

Knowing what they had to do, both Alex and Robbie got ready for what was coming next. Alex was going to go off to some safe house that Dominic had put together for him while Robbie was off to Tampa to try to weasel his way back into his sister's life.

* * *

**Man that can't be good. I hate Alex, Dominic, and Robbie so bad. Why can't they leave Dean and Noel alone? They are happy together and deserve to be together. Also I am so glad that Dean is okay and is willing to work on his friendship with Seth. I believe that Seth is a good guy and deserves a second chance.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	24. Home Safe

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thank you for all the love and support for me and my stories. You guys rock and please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**KindaBummedOut who wrote:  
**

**Sniffle. Did anyone else know that losing really hurts. Sniffle. Anyway, I think I should just let this out. CAN SOMEBODY JUST FUCKING SHOOT ALEX HE IS KILLING MY NEAN VIBE AND IM GETTING SICK OF IT I WISH HE WAS REAL SO I COULD RIP OFF HIS GODAMMED BALLS deep breath. I don't feel any better but hey, when Alex dies can he die very painfully **

**Ps should shorten this but I'm tired**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 24-Home Safe**

After spending another day in the hospital being monitored, Dean was finally able to be released and was ready to go home. Shortly after his talk with Seth, two police officers and Paul had stopped by to talk to Dean about his attack. He told them everything that had happened and just like he thought, when he told the police that Alex and possibly Robbie were to blame they looked at him funny and thought that he was making everything up. Thankfully however when they ran a background check on Alex and it came out that he was wanted for questioning regarding the fire at Dean's house, they believed him.

Hunter was also shocked at the news when Dean told him that Dominic might be in on it too, because Dominic seemed to be a kind man and spoke highly about Dean. Needless to say Dominic was very good at lying through his teeth. Anyways knowing that Dean needed time to recover, Paul gave Dean three weeks off and only allowed Dean to go back to work once a doctor cleared him.

With that in mind, Seth had given Dean a ride to the airport so that he could get home quick to Noel and their babies. Speaking of Seth, he had stayed with Dean the first night that he was in the hospital to make sure that he was going to be okay. He was so scared when he saw Alex pointing the gun at Dean and was just glad that he could be there to save him. Not only that, but Dean had forgiven Seth for everything and had promised that he would talk to Amanda when he got home to put a good word in for his friend. It was the least Dean could do since Seth saved his life.

By the time that his plane had landed, his body was killing him from sitting still for too long. Not wanting Noel to know that he was home just yet, Dean decided to hail a cab home to see what the real damage was. However as the taxi pulled up to the house, Dean was surprised to see that his house was sitting their perfectly.

Getting out of the taxi and grabbing his things, he was met by his neighbor Albert came out to greet him. "Hello Dean, nice to see you home for once," Albert joked with the young man.

"Believe me Albert is it good to be home. Noel called and told me what you did for us a couple of days ago. I don't know what we would have done without you, so thank you," Dean told the old man with honesty and gratefulness coming from his heart.

"It was nothing really, believe me. I see you and Noel like you were one of my children. It was the least that I can do for you and your growing family," Albert smiled and patted his shoulder. "Not only that, but me and some of the men in the neighborhood took the whole day yesterday fixing up your garage. It is completely fixed and we even had a contractor come out to see if it was safe to go into. Thankfully everything passed with flying colors."

Dean was shocked to hear that, because he never had anyone do something that nice for him before. "Wow thank you so much Albert and I'll be sure to repay you and everyone that helped us. Now if you don't mind, I think that I am going to go inside and see Noel. Thank you once again," Dean told his neighbor as he shook the man's hand before retreating over to his house.

Not knowing if Noel might be asleep or not, Dean quietly put his key in the lock and was about to turn it when the door opened up revealing Noel. "Dean, oh my god what are you doing here?" Noel said in shock as she launched herself toward Dean.

Dean winced as her body connected to his, "Oh something came up and I was sent home for three weeks. It's nothing really."

Knowing that something was wrong, Noel pulled back and took off his sunglasses revealing the bruising around his eye. "What the hell Dean, what happened?" she asked in shock as she touched the bruise and winced again.

"I'd rather not talk about it out here so can we go inside," he asked her and Noel nodding before letting through the door. Once they were inside, they walked to the living and sat down, "So how are you and the kids doing?"

"We're doing fine Dean now tell me what the fuck happened to your eye," Noel scowled him like a mother. Yep she was definitely going to be the disciplinarian to the kids and he was going to be the ones that the kids ran to.

Knowing that he had to tell her the truth, Dean sighed and said, "After I got off the phone with you the other day, I was surprised to see my boss talking to your dad. When I asked what he was doing there, he said that he came to see me and that my boss let him into the building. We got to talking and it was the same old shit that he has been telling me. Anyways when I told him that I wasn't going to leave you and that was the end of it, I went to go wrestle in my match and when that I was done I grabbed my shit and went to my car. Unfortunately I guess I wasn't watching my surrounding, because I was immediately attacked from behind and got the shit beat out of me."

Noel just looked at Dean in horror, "Oh my god baby that's horrible. Did you see who did it? How did you get away?" Tears started to form in her eyes, because she hated to see Dean hurt and that he was all alone when he was attacked.

"Well I didn't see who was doing it, because they had masks over their faces, but it was two men for sure. It wasn't until one of them lifted me up and the other one pointed the gun in my face that I knew that it was Alex and possible Robbie. I was set up by your dad I guess. Anyways Alex was about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere Seth came out and scared them away. From that point on I don't really remember much and the next thing that I know is that I'm waking up in the hospital with a busted head, three cracked ribs, and I am sore as hell right now," Dean sighed as he held his sore ribs.

"Let me see them," Noel instructed Dean as she lifted up his shirt and saw that they were bruised badly. Knowing what having cracked ribs felt like, Noel grabbed his hand and took him straight to the bedroom. There she took off his shirt and lied him down before running back to the kitchen for some ice packs that she put in there.

Dean just smiled when he saw her return and put the ice packs on his ribs before laying down next to him with her head on his shoulder. "Thank you baby girl," he told her as he turned his head and kissed her on the head.

Noel looked up and his and ran her hand through his hair, "It's nothing really, I just know what it's like to be in pain."

From there things became quite and Dean knew that she was thinking hard about something. Turning over he took Noel's face in his hand and said, "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours baby girl. I want to know what I can do to prevent you from getting a massive headache later."

"What are we going to do Dean? My family is going to stop at nothing until I am back with Alex. I mean they have gone to the point now of trying to burn down our house and attacking you, so who knows what they are planning next," Noel told with tears pouring down her face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry baby girl. Those assholes aren't worth you spilling your tears over. Like I already told your dad, I am not going anywhere and neither are you. As far as I am concerned they aren't going to try anything because the police are so far up Alex's ass that it isn't even funny and while I was being questioned by the police yesterday, they took it upon themselves to file a restraining order on our behalf. If Alex even breaths near us, he will be sent to jail. So I guess you can say that we are safe for now," Dean reassured her and kissed her lips.

When she heard that, Noel breathed a sigh of relief. To hear that they had some sort of protection against Alex was some sort of relief, but she also knew that it was going to be a matter of time before Alex and her family would strike again. She only hoped that they ready for the fight of their live.

* * *

**Alright guys here is a little filer chapter for you. Man Noel and Dean are so lucky to have neighbors like Gloria and Albert. Also now that Dean and Noel have a restraining order against Alex, maybe they will be able to sleep a little easier at night. Next chapter is the doctor's appointment where they find out what kind of twins they are having.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	25. Doctor's Visit

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews that I received for the last chapter. You guys rock and please keep it up, I love receiving and reading all of them. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Third Time who wrote:**

**Because of Alex and Noel's fucked up family, I will be needing anger management. And a straitjacket. Mainly for some of the things I'd end up doing if I was in the story or Alex was real.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 25-Doctor's Visit **

Two weeks later Dean was just about recovered from his beating by Alex and Robbie and was set to return to work in a couple of days. However that didn't even seem to cross their minds, because today they were on their way to Noel's doctor to find out what sort of twins they were having.

"Oh my god, are you as excited as I am?" Noel smiled brightly as they walked into the doctor's office and signed it.

"Oh I'm definitely more excited to find out what we are having," Dean smiled back as he stuck out his hand to rub it against Noel's growing stomach. "I really hope it's two boys though that we are having so we can out number you," he then laughed happily.

Noel just shook her head, "Jeez I hope we aren't because I can already sense all of the headaches and stress that you three would eventually give me. No, I would rather we have a boy and a girl so that we can be even and if we decide not to have any more kids then at least you would already a boy and a girl."

Dean knew that Noel had a point with that one, but of course he would never tell her that, so he kept quiet and sat there patiently waiting for the doctor to call them in. Finally after waiting for another 10 minutes, the nurse called them to the back and escorted them to their room.

While they were in there waiting again, Dean became very bored so he started to get into all the drawers and cabinets that were in the room. "What are you looking for?" Noel asked as she laid there on the exam table.

"I'm not really sure, but there are a lot of cool things in here," Dean replied as he started to pull out a bunch of tools and things. Then he found something that really made him smile,  
"Hey look what I found, a never ending supply of condoms."

"Oh my god Dean put that jar back for people who really need them. If the room that we are in or the babies that are currently growing in my stomach are any indication, we don't need them," Noel giggled at her boyfriend's stupidity.

Dean however didn't think it was so funny and put the jar back before slowly walking over to his girlfriend. "Yeah I guess you're right but speaking of getting it on, we haven't been as intimate as I would like to so why don't we make up for some lost time here," he told to her as he climbed up on the exam table and laid on top of her.

Noel wasn't going to protest, because she wanted him just as bad as much as he wanted her, but they were in an exam room where the doctor could come in at any minute. "As much as I love your idea big daddy, I don't want us to risk losing this doctor because we were caught having sex in here," she moaned as Dean latched on her neck.

"But baby, I need you so bad," Dean whined in her ear and grinded his body against hers. Both of them were getting turned on real quick.

"Please Dean the doctor could come at any time. Just try to hold off until we get home and I promise that we can spend the rest of the day in bed together," Noel said trying to resist the urge to take him right there and then.

Dean just huffed in disappointed and got off of her, "Fine but I will hold you to that promise and I will be collecting what want as soon as we step foot into the house." Noel just look his hand into hers and kissed it. Dean looked so adorable when he pouted and Noel definitely wanted her kids to inherit his little pout.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked Dr. Hastings with a big smile on her face, "Hello you two, how are you guys doing today?"

"Oh we are doing real well. We are just really excited to find out what we are having," both Dean and Noel smiled brightly as Dr. Hastings turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Well hopefully the babies will cooperate and let us take a little glimpse of them," Dr. Hastings told them and got all everything ready for them to look at. "Okay Noel I just need you to lift your shirt up a little bit so we can get some measurements and see the babies."

Noel did what she was told and watched as Dr. Hasting pour some gel on her growing belly and put the wand on her stomach. "Ok guys there are your babies. They seem a little small, but trust me they are the perfect size for twins," she told the two parents.

Both Dean and Noel's face lit up when they saw their babies on the screen. "How my god Dean, look how cute they are," Noel cried out when she saw the twins. She couldn't believe that they were that big already.

"Would you guys like to hear their heartbeats?" Dr. Hastings asked them as she turn on the speakers when they nodded their heads. In an instant the whole room filled with the sounds of twin's heartbeats. It just made things that more real.

"Are their heartbeats supposed to be beating that fast?" Dean asked the doctor knew once taking his eyes off of his children. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

Dr. Hastings just nodded her head, "Yes that is perfectly normal and in time they will slow down to a more normal pace. Now from the looks of things it appears that the twins are going to in fact cooperate, so would you like to know what you two are having?"

Dean and Noel looked at each other and said, "Yes definitely."

"Alright guys here we go," Dr. Hastings said excitedly as she moved the wand across Noel's stomach. "Okay I have a perfect view here and congratulations, you guys are having two beautiful little girls!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god!" Noel cried out as she touch the screen that showed her two daughters. "Can you believe it Dean we are having two little girls?"

Dean with a huge smile on his face and a couple of tears in his eyes leaned over and kissed Noel's head very tenderly, "They are so beautiful like their mother." His heart was filled with love and pride when he saw his daughters on the screen. He already became the overly protective father when he heard the word daughters for the first time.

Printing out a couple of pictures for them, Dr. Hastings handed them to Noel and said, "Okay you two, I want to see you back here in another month or two too see how the twins are developing, but so far they are doing great. Just remember to eat and gently plenty of rest. Oh and congratulations again."

"Thank you so much Dr. Hastings," Noel told her before getting off the exam table with some help from Dean. Once they bid farewell to their doctor, Dean and AJ walked hand in hand back to their car with huge smiles on their faces.

"Man this is so exciting. I can't wait to tell Seth and Roman that I am going to have two little girls running around soon," Dean smiled as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his two friends. He had explained to Noel how Seth had helped him and how believed that Seth had changed. It took some time, but after a long phone call with Seth, Noel knew that he had changed too.

Noel also pulled out her phone and sent a text to Amanda. "I know what you mean big daddy. I thought for sure that we were going to have two boys or a boy and a girl, but two girls never crossed my mind. It sure is nice to know that we are going to outnumber you," she then chuckled as Dean opened the car the car door for her.

He then got in his side and continued their conversation, "Man I didn't think about it like that baby girl, but I'm pretty sure that I can survive living with three girls. Especially when I know that it's me who they will be running to when they want to be spoiled."

"Yeah you're definitely going to spoil them alright. Anyways speaking of getting spoiled, I believe that I promised you a little something something too," Noel giggled as she watched a huge smile appear on Dean's face and he stepped on the gas in the direction of their home.

By the time they got home, both Dean and Noel were incredibly turned on. It also didn't help that Noel teased Dean by rubbing his growing erection in his pants as he was driving. Racing up the driveway and to the door, Dean struggled with getting the door opened, but Noel being the calm one opened it and pushed Dean in.

Once they were inside, Dean gently pushed Noel up against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. Moaning into the kiss, Noel wrapped one hand around Dean's neck while the other one ran up underneath his t shirt. Lifting his girlfriend up into his arms and carrying her to the house, things were about to get hot and heavy when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean growled angrily as he got up off of Noel.

"I don't know, but you better tell them to leave before I kill them," Noel moaned in frustration as she lay back on the couch ready to pull her hair out.

Getting up and walking over to the door, Dean opened it up and he couldn't believe what he saw….

* * *

**Oh no another cliffhanger. Sorry I would go further, but I am tired and needed to stop here. Nevertheless we got to find out what Dean and Noel were having and they are having two girls! This is so exciting! Thank you for voting in my poll and contributing to this story. In the next chapter we find out who is at the door. Who do you think it is?"**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	26. Brotherly Visit

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews for this story as well as all of my other ones. You guys rock and please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Double Trouble who wrote:**

**I blame you for making me cry and having everyone stare at me like I'm out of my fucking mind. I also blame you for whatever shit that is about to make things complicated. When I am in a insane asylum, I am going to blame you for the rampage that is going to happen. Still luv ya though. ;)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 26-Brotherly Visit**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean growled when he saw who was at the door. It took everything that he had not to beat the hell out of the person standing in his doorstep.

"I'm here to see my baby sister if you don't mind. I have some things that I need to discuss with her," Robbie replied trying to not sound so bitter. He was here to try to patch things up with his sister after all.

Dean however wasn't buying it and was on guard quickly, "Yeah we'll we were in the middle of something and I don't think that she wants to talk to you. Now if you could just leave that would be great."

Unfortunately Robbie wasn't leaving, "Nope, sorry can't do that Ambrose and I really think that Noel really needs to hear what I have to say, so can you go get her please." He was here on a mission and he wasn't going to leave until it was complete.

"Fine, but I swear if you anything to upset her in anyway, I will fucking kill you where you stand. Now wait here," Dean snapped at him and shut the door on Robbie's face. He then walked about to the living room where Noel was looking at him in confusion, "Umm…your fuck face of a brother is at the door and he won't leave until he talks to you. If you don't want to I can call the cops and have them make him leave."

"No it's okay Dean you don't have to do that. I'll just tell him to make things quick so we can finish what we started," Noel smiled as she stood up and planted a kiss on Dean's lips.

Walking up to the door, Noel was kind of nervous to talk to her brother because she knew that he was against her being with Dean and that he would do anything to it, but at the same time she was curious to hear what Robbie had to say. Opening up the door, she saw her brother standing there and asked, "What are doing here Robbie?"

Robbie looked over at his sister and couldn't believe how pregnant she looked, "Wow Sis, you are looking good. What are you having?" He still couldn't believe that his little sister was pregnant.

"That did answer my question Robbie. Now I asked you, why the hell are you at my front door? As I recall, you and dad wanted nothing to do with me when I told you that I was seeing Dean and that I was pregnant with his babies," Noel said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah about that, see I've come to the point now where I realized that I missed being your big brother and not being a part of your life. I know now that Alex and dad are wrong in trying to take you away from your boyfriend especially since you are carrying his children. I also know that you're never going to believe this, but I'm sorry and will you please forgive me?" Robbie pleaded with his sister hoping that she would give in to him and his plan.

Noel knew that she shouldn't trust him, but there was something about Robbie that made her feel like she should forgive him. She didn't know if it was because he was family or what, but her feeling was strong. "Okay look Robbie, I appreciate you coming out here to apologize and everything, but I can't shake what has happened between us. However, because you are family I am willing to give you another chance, but it will take a long time for me forgive you and trust you again," she told him sternly.

Robbie just nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah, that's all I want Noel. I just want us to try to be brother and sister again. So can I come in and apologize to Dean, it's the least that I can do."

"Alright but if you try anything Robbie I won't be afraid to call the cops. Now get your ass in here," Noel chuckled and allowed Robbie into her home.

"No way Noel, get that asshole out of here!" Dean shouted when he saw Robbie come into the living room. There was no way that he was going to allow Robbie near his girls, nope no way in hell.

Knowing that Dean wanted to knock Robbie out, Noel quickly went to calm him down, "Look Dean, I know you don't want him here, but he has something that he really needs to tell you. I heard what he has to say and even though I don't trust him either, he is family and he deserves a second chance."

Dean just looked at her in disbelief, "How could you say that Noel? After everything that he has put you though, you are willing to bring him back into your life? I mean he helped Alex almost kill me for Christ sake."

"Dean I have no fucking idea what you are talking about man. I haven't done anything to physically hurt you, I swear. I have been overseas looking into things at the new base in Germany as a civilian look," Robbie then pulled out the fake passport that Dominic had given him and showed Dean.

"Thanks for trying Robbie, but this still doesn't make me trust you. Not only have you hurt my girlfriend, but you, Alex, and you're crazy ass father almost put my daughters in danger too," Dean growled at him. There was no way that he was going to forgive them for putting Noel on bed rest.

Not caring about everything else that Dean had said, Robbie just looked at Noel and smiled, "Wow you are having two little girls? Congratulations Sis, I am really happy for you."

Noel smiled back and walked over to hug her brother, "Thanks Robbie and yeah we just found out today that we are having two little girls. We couldn't be more excited, huh Dean?"

"Yes we are very excited, but can we please get back to the discussion at hand here. I don't trust Robbie and I don't want him here," Dean pouted at Noel. He still couldn't believe how Noel was acting so calm and nice to her asshole of a brother.

"And you shouldn't trust me Dean. I mean after everything I said to you guys, I wouldn't trust myself either. However like Noel said, I will work hard to prove to you that I am the nice protective brother that Noel used to know. I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm sorry Dean and I want to be a part of our lives if you let me," Robbie pleaded with his sister's boyfriend. If he could get Dean to believe him, then he was golden in his plan.

Dean however didn't answer so quickly. He just took his sweet merry time in deciding Robbie's fate. He didn't want to let Robbie into their lives quickly if it meant hurting his family, but then if he didn't let Robbie in then Noel would probably hate him. Knowing that he had very little choice in the matter, Dean just sighed and hung his head low, "Fine, but I am going to give you one chance and one chance only Robbie, but if you mess it up then I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

Robbie nodded his head quickly, "Yeah sure no problem Dean. Thank you so much and I won't let you down. Now I guess I should let you get back to whatever you two were doing before I interrupted. Again Congrats on the two girls you guys." He then hesitantly shook Dean's hand and then walked with Noel out the door. "Thanks again for this Noel, I just want to be the brother that you looked up to again."

"I want that too Robbie, but you have to listen to what Dean and I are telling you. If you mess this up, then that's it. I mean it Robbie, I won't be afraid to kick you out of my life forever," Noel told him as she gave Robbie a quick hug goodbye.

Robbie just nodded again and walked off with a smile on his face. He had done it. He had managed to weasel his way Noel and Dean's life and they didn't even know that he was playing them the whole time. Now it was only a matter of time before Noel would be torn away from Dean forever.

* * *

**Man can Robbie be any more of a dick? I can't believe that he had gotten Dean and Noel to buy into his plan that he was a changed guy. I really hope that Dean kicks his little ass when he finds out that Robbie lied to them. In the next chapter there will be a bit of a time jump again.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	27. Second Thoughts

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who are actively reading and enjoying this story. Please keep it up and please don't forget to review, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Analaa who wrote:**

**Robbie sucks! I hope Dean takes kicks his a**. Love it :)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 27-Second Thoughts**

Three months later Noel was approaching seven months and she was just gettingbigger and bigger as the twin grew in her stomach. Lately she had become very tired and was getting tired of being pregnant. Dean however was always there to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that being pregnant was an okay thing because it meant that their daughters were growing perfectly.

However when Dean wasn't there to watch her, Robbie and Danny would always come down to hang out with their younger sister. When Noel told Danny about Robbie wanting to get back into her life, Danny was a little suspicious about his brother's sudden change of heart, but in the end he agreed that Robbie had to prove himself to the family that he was going to be loyal to them and not their father.

Speaking of Robbie with so much pressure from both sides of the family, he was going through some changes that no one really saw coming. After spending two months with his sister and her boyfriend, Robbie was starting to see how much they really actually did love each other. At first he thought that Noel only hooked up with Dean to get away from Alex and accidently got herself pregnant, but now he saw how they were already a family and the twins weren't even here yet.

Needless to say that with his new found look on Noel's relationship, Robbie decided to forgo his mission to ruin his sister's relationship and stop all contact with his father and Alex. Instead he was going to support his sister's relationship and be a great uncle to his nieces. All he had to do know was call his father and let him know that he was done with everything that would end up hurting his sister. Picking up the phone, Robbie dialed his father's number and was ready to seal his fate.

"Hey Robbie, how are you doing?" Dominic asked his son happily when he saw who was calling him.

"I'm doing fine dad, I'm just about to go over to Noel's now and help Dean set up the nursery a bit," Robbie told his dad.

Dominic didn't like how that sounded, but he went along with it anyway, "Oh that's great son, actually that is a perfect idea. You can do all of these things to get close to Dean and find out some interesting things that we can use to get rid of him once and for all."

That's when Robbie started to get nervous, because he was about to say things that may get him in trouble, "Well about that dad…you see umm…lately I have been umm…thinking that maybe we don't need to go through with this plan after all. I mean I have spent these past two months with Noel and I don't think that she is ever going to leave Dean. They really love each other and are going to have your granddaughters here in a couple of months."

"Don't you dare call those abominations my granddaughters Robert. As long as they share DNA with that low life scum, I don't want anything to do with him. Not only that, but what the hell is wrong with you son? I mean one minute you are all for getting rid of that Ambrose character and the next you are defending him. Are you going soft Robbie?" Dominic asked with some anger in his voice.

"No dad I'm not going soft in any way. I'm just saying that from what I've seen it is going to be virtually impossible to break Noel and Dean apart. I think that we should just cut our losses and focus on getting that new base up and running in Germany. Why waste our time on this?" Robbie said defending himself.

Dominic was starting to get real irritated now, "Because I said so Robbie and I want you to stop this shit right now. I don't want to hear any more bullshit coming out your mouth about how we should leave your sister alone. Now if you want to remain on my good side and have a spotless clean military record, then I suggest that you listen to what I have to say and do your job. Got it?!"

When Robbie heard that, his heart dropped. The military meant the world to him, because that was all that he had ever known. If had anything on his record to hurt his chances of a promotion or staying in the military, then he didn't know what he would do. He knew for a fact that his father won this round and he won it good. "Alright dad you win. I'll keep finding out a way to get Noel to leave Dean for good. I'm sorry that I brought this all on," he told his father with regret in his voice and in his heart.

"It's okay son I forgive, but don't you dare do anything like this again. Do you hear me Robbie, if I so much as try anything like this again, I will not hesitate to make you my enemy Robbie even if you are my son," Dominic spat at him before hanging up the phone.

Once Robbie heard the dial tone, he hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe that he wasn't man enough to stand up to his father and give him a piece of his mind. It's just that Dominic was the only parent that he had left and he didn't want to lose him. Knowing that he didn't have any other say in the matter, Robbie grabbed his keys and took off towards Noel's house.

* * *

When he got to his sister's house, Robbie didn't even bother knocking and walked right like he always did for the past two months. "Hey sis how's it going?" he asked Noel who was sitting on the couch watching the babies kick.

"Oh not much really just trying to catch a quick nap. The girls were up all night kicking, because Dean came home and they are driving me nuts. I haven't been able to get a full nights rest for three days," Noel sighed. She was really drained and just wanted to sleep for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way sis, but trust me when I say that you better get used to having no sleep, because once the twins get here it is going to be crazy," Robbie laughed. "Now where is Dean at so I can help him with the nursery while you get some sleep?"

Noel pointed to the other side of the house and said, "I think he is either in our room or the twin's room. I don't know but it has definitely been quite which means that he is up to no good."

Robbie just chuckled and left his sister alone to rest while he went in search of Dean. Sure enough he found his sister's missing boyfriend sitting in a rocking chair in the twin's room reading some sort of book. "Hey man, what are you doing in here sitting all by yourself?" Robbie asked him.

"Oh hey Robbie I didn't see you come in. I was just taking things out of so that we can paint when I found this book of baby names that Noel bought. I figured that we should come up with some potential baby names before the girls get here," Dean told him as he got up off the chair and put his book down.

"That's cool man, so have you found any good names yet?" Robbie asked him very curious to see what girls names Dean could come up with.

Dean just shook his head, "No not really, I mean there are so in there that might be good names, but I think that I would have to run them by Noel first before we set everything in stone. But anyways, are you ready to paint and get this place ready for the twins?"

Robbie nodded and the boys got to work clearing the room out and laying down plastic to start painting. "So Dean, why don't you tell me more about yourself. I know that we have been here with Noel for two months now, but I hardly know anything about you."

"Well there's not much to my story really. I had a druggy prostitute for a mother growing up, I had various step dads come in and out of my life, and I have only met my biological father one time," Dean told him. He didn't like to dwell on it that much and when he did it just made him upset.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that man. I know what it's like to have a loser of parent with my mom walking out on us and I know that it's not easy. So if you don't mind me asking, what made you get into wrestling?" Robbie said trying to dig up some dirt on him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know really, I mean I knew that I have always like wrestling and I always wanted to learn how to do it, but I think I knew that it was for me after I got arrested for the third time for fighting. I mean I know that what I do is fake, but at the time I figured that I should get paid for fighting so I chose wrestling. I started when I was 18 and I had to learn the hard way about what went on in the wrestling world."

Robbie looked at Dean very interested in what he had to say, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well let's just say that I got involved heavily into alcohol and prescription pills because there was nothing else to do in the indies. Especially when I was in this promotion called CZW and I had to put my body through pain day in and day out. I almost lost it a few times, but I somehow managed to sober up and got the attention of the WWE," Dean told him. He couldn't believe how Robbie managed to get him to talk about these things that he didn't even share Noel yet.

Meanwhile Robbie was on the other side of the room remembering ever little detail that Dean had told him. If he wanted to stay in his father's good graces, then he was going to have to tell his father everything even if it meant breaking his sister's heart.

* * *

**Damn for a second there I thought that Robbie had a change of heart and was going to do the right thing. However I can't believe that he is a little chicken shit and couldn't even stand up to his father. And how about the news that Dean told Robbie? Man that sucks and I can't believe that he told Robbie before he told Noel. I feel the tension already start to rise.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	28. Robbie's Plan

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following this story. You guys freaking rock and please keep the love and support coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Robbie's Plan**

Two weeks later Robbie was set to put his plan into action. Seeing as how Dean told him about his prescription drug abuse, Robbie decided to use that as a ploy to get Noel to leave Dean for good. However getting the drugs was going to be a problem, but since Alex had a contact that knew how to get some Vicodin, Robbie decided to go through him.

Grabbing the money that his father had given him and his car keys, Robbie drove off to an old ratty motel that Alex was hiding in just on the outskirts of town. As Robbie drove, that little voice in his head that he had telling him not to do this was back and it was driving him crazy. He had fought with it two weeks ago and won, but now it was back and it wasn't going anywhere.

Pulling up into the parking lot of the motel, Robbie looked around and saw nothing, but filth. There were hookers and druggies everywhere and Robbie was confused as to why Alex was staying at a place like this. Anyways, parking and turning off his car, he made sure that his car was securely locked before he walked over to Alex's hotel room and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, Robbie heard the door unlocking and out popped Alex looking like hell. His hair was growing long, his beard was out of control and it looked like he lost a tremendous amount of weight. "Hey man how are you doing?" Robbie asked the disheveled man in front of him.

"Oh you know I'm doing well for a man who lost his position in Germany, the love of his life, and who is on the run. How the fuck do you think I'm doing?" Alex spat at his friend. "I'm feel like shit and want to fucking kill myself, but I'm dealing. I mean I got great company here and they know how to dull the pain," he then said pointing to the druggies and the hookers.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Alex, but I am trying to make everything better. Now can we please go inside and get what I came for?" Robbie asked feeling very uncomfortable standing outside of the motel.

Alex just nodded and opened the door to his motel room. As soon as they walked in, Robbie was hit with the smell of sex and drug odor that filled the room. Finding the only sanitary place to sit, Robbie patiently waited at the small kitchen table that was in the room while Alex went to the bathroom to get the Vicodin.

Coming back to the kitchen, Alex threw the pills at Robbie and said, "Alright man here is what you need. It was a little pricy getting them, but I managed. Now remember all you have to do is put that bottle somewhere that Noel could easily find them and it connect to Dean in anyway."

"Yeah that shouldn't be hard to do seeing as Dean his home all the time now. His bosses are letting him do only the small developmental shows here in Tampa incase Noel goes into labor earlier since she is carrying twins," Robbie told him and then looked at the bottle in his hand. He read over the description when he noticed something, "Alex, why does this say that it is prescribed to a woman?"

"Because I thought that it would be an even better situation that's why. See the way that I am thinking is that if Noel finds those pills two things will hopefully happen. The first thing is that with the woman's name on them, Noel might think that Dean stole them from some poor woman who really needs them. The second thing that came to my twisted little mind is that maybe and just maybe, Noel will think this fake woman gave Dean the pills which will then hopefully lead to Noel accusing Dean of seeing another woman," Alex laughed in a psychotic way.

Robbie just shook his head and knew that this man was just not right in the head. Anyways wanting to get out of there fast, Robbie gave Alex the money that he owed him and quickly took off out the door. He didn't want to stay there and risk catching some sort of disease.

* * *

A few hours later, Robbie was on his way to Noel's to hide the pills that were burning a hole in his pocket. He just wanted to get rid of the before he got popped with them and went to jail.

Pulling up the house, Robbie could see that Dean's bike was there so that could mean that Dean was home. Seeing as this was a possible flaw to his plan, Robbie quickly came up with a new one as he got out of his car and walked into the house.

"Hey sis, it me Robbie!" he called out to his sister when he didn't see her in the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen making some dinner," Noel called out to her brother.

Walking to the kitchen, Robbie saw Noel trying to get a pot from the top of the cabinet and was having a lot of trouble. "Here sis let me get it for you. God forbid you fall or something and Dean kicks my ass because I didn't help you," Robbie laughed as he got the pot down for Noel.

Noel just chuckled and said, "Thanks Robbie, I would normally ask Dean, but he is in the shower. He just got back from working out."

"That's cool I guess. So how has he been doing? I haven't talked to him since I helped him put the nursery together," Robbie asked trying to put his new plan into action.

"Dean is doing okay I guess. He got a little banged up at work and his shoulder is killing him. I hate to see him in any kind of pain," Noel sighed as got dinner going.

Robbie saw that as a perfectly good time to start bringing up Dean's drug abuse past a little bit, "Oh man that sucks. Has he gone to the doctor's at all to get some pain medication or something?"

Noel shook her head, "No he hasn't even though I told him to go, but all Dean said was that the doctor probably won't give him anything.

"That makes sense seeing as he has a bad history with pain pills," Robbie said trying to not smile or anything that would give away his acting skills.

"What's that supposed to me Robbie?" Noel asked her brother not sure what he was talking about. "Since when does Dean have a problem with pain pills?"

Acting like he was in a bad position, Robbie sighed and said, "Well I don't think that I should tell you because Dean hasn't told you yet, but seeing as you are my sister you have a right to know. You see when we were putting the nursery together, Dean started to talk about his life before you. He told me about his horrible life back in Ohio and in the indies and he sort of let it slipped that he had an addiction to pain killers and alcohol at one point."

Noel just looked at her bother with a shocked and horrified look on his face. She couldn't believe what she just heard, "No that couldn't be possibly true Robbie. Dean tells me everything and I haven't heard him tell me anything like that. Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Yes I did and he even made me swear not to tell you, however seeing as you are my sister I just had to tell you. See having some medical training in the military, I know for a fact that if a patient has a history of prescription pain abuse, the doctor's won't give them anything. Maybe that's why Dean said that he wouldn't get any pills when he went to the hospital," Robbie said pretending to put all the clues together.

"I guess that could be the reason, but that still doesn't explain why Dean has been keeping this a secret from me. I mean I told him about everything that Alex was doing to me and that way my deep and darkest secret, so why couldn't he tell me? Also if he was keeping this from me, what other secrets is he keeping from me," Noel said starting to panic a little bit.

After seeing his sister getting upset, Robbie started to feel bad and that little voice in his head started to come back. He didn't come here to make Noel freak out or anything like that, he just wanted to plant a little seed of doubt in his sister's mind to make her leave Dean for good even though he was an alright guy.

Taking Noel into his arms, Robbie rubbed his sister's back and tried to calm her down, "Hey it's going to be okay sis, please don't get yourself so worked up. I didn't mean to do it either, it just came up and I'm sorry. Please stop crying, it can't be possibly good for the twins." Right now that voice in his head was winning as he didn't like seeing his sister so worked up.

"It's…it's…it's okay that you told me Robbie. You are just looking out for me and it was the right thing to do," Noel hiccupped as she dried the tears from her eyes. "I think that you should leave though, so I could talk to Dean," Noel politely told her brother.

"Okay that's fine sis, just call me or come over to my house if anything gets out of hand," Robbie told his sister and hugged her goodbye. However as he was walking away, he ended up tripping over Dean's wrestling boots. Gathering himself together, Robbie regained his balance and walked out the door.

Seeing Noel so upset made Robbie grateful that he didn't follow through with his plan. Technically it was his father's and Alex's plan, but he was guilty in going along with it. Starting his car, Robbie drove off towards the direction of his house to get rid of the pills that were in his pocket.

* * *

Once he got to his apartment building, Robbie ran straight to the bathroom and reached for the pills that were in his pocket to flush them. The only problem was, they weren't in his pocket. With his eyes growing wide, Robbie searched every pocket that was on his being and still couldn't find the pill bottle that Alex had given him.

Running out to his car, Robbie searched the entire thing for the pill bottle and still couldn't find. Freaking out, Robbie ran back up to his apartment to call Noel. He knew that the bottle must have fallen out of his pocket when he tripped at her house. Maybe if he was able to get ahold of Noel, he could make up the excuse that they were his pills and not Dean's. Unfortunately there wasn't an answer and he cursed throwing the phone against the wall.

Laying there in his couch, Robbie started to mental curse himself for being such an idiot for giving into his father. If he would had stood up to him, he wouldn't be worried about the possibility that he ruined Noel's and Dean's relationship.

Just then there was a quick knock on the door. Getting up and slowly walking over to the door, Robbie was shocked to his Noel standing there with tears running down her face and a swollen busted lip.

"What the fuck happened?"

* * *

**Dun…dun…dun…cliffhanger. Man I can't believe that Robbie's plan could have possibly worked. This is horrible, I thought that he might be man enough to stand up to his father for once. Also what the hell happened between Noel and Dean? It can't be good considering that she is pregnant with twins.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	29. Rough Waters Ahead

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews. I love reading them and I love to know what you think of this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**I actually like Robbie...lol**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 29-Rough Waters Ahead**

Laying there in his couch, Robbie started to mental curse himself for being such an idiot for giving into his father. If he would have stood up to him, he wouldn't be worried about the possibility that he ruined Noel's and Dean's relationship.

Just then there was a quick knock on the door. Getting up and slowly walking over to the door, Robbie was shocked to his Noel standing there with tears running down her face and a swollen busted lip.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked his sister in shock not liking the way that she was looking right now.

"Me…me…me and Dean got into a…a…a fight, can I p…p…please come in?" Noel cried out wanting to forget everything that just happened to her.

Robbie quickly nodded and took his sister into his house to calm her down and to warm her up. "What the hell is going on Noel? When I left your house earlier, everything looked fine after we had our little talk?" he asked her as he cleaned up her bleeding up.

Noel took the towel from his hand and looked down, "It was at first, but…but when I went to go talk to Dean about why he didn't tell me about his past drug abuse, I ended up tripping over his wrestling boots and ended up biting my lip. I didn't fall down thankfully, but when I bent down to pick up his boots, I found a pill bottle in one of them. It was a prescription for Vicodin and it was in some woman's name."

"Wait are you serious? You found that in one of his boots?" Robbie asked pretending to be shocked. The bottle must have rolled out of his pocket and into Dean's wrestling boot. However he wasn't about to tell Noel that because she would hate him forever.

"Yes Robbie I am dead serious. So I picked up the bottle and went to confront Dean about it. I didn't want to show him the bottle right away, so I hid it in my jeans and asked him if there was anything that he wanted to tell me. At first he just shook his head and said no, but when I asked him why didn't he tell me about his past drug abuse, he just froze," Noel told her brother.

Robbie just reached out and held his sister's hand, "Then happened Noel, he didn't hurt you did he?" His plan was just to break them apart and he didn't want it to turn into Dean laying his hands on his sister. If that was the case, then he wouldn't feel bad about it all.

Noel still looking down just sighed and said, "Well as he just stood there, I told him that I heard a rumor about him when he took me to the training center the other day and it was about how he used to be addicted prescription pills. Then I asked him again why didn't he tell me and then he told me that it wasn't that big of a dean."

"Of course it's a big deal Noel. If he did drugs once, then he could do it again," Robbie said trying to get his sister to see the truth.

"That's what I told him, but Dean just shrugged it off and started to walk away. I guess at that point that's when my temper got the best of me and I took the pill bottle of out my jeans and I threw it at his head. When Dean turned to look at me, he had a real hurt look on his face. That's when I told him that the face that he was making was the exact same look I had when I found the pill bottle," Noel said with tears in her eyes.

Robbie handed her a tissue and said, "What did he say when saw the pills?"

Noel rolled her eyes and said, "What do you think he said, he flat out denied that they were his and how dare that I accuse him of falling off of the wagon. I told him what else was I supposed to think when I heard the rumors and now that I found the pills. Dean just stood there not saying anything, because I think he knew that he got caught."

"So what made you want to run away to my house? It sounds like he knew that he was in trouble and like you said, he knew that he was caught?" Robbie said to his sister. He wondered if Dean had a guilty look on his face because he knew that he had been caught in the lie of not telling Noel about his past addiction or that there was something deeper than that.

"Well after a few moments of silence, I started to get real irritated that he wasn't answering me, so I walked over to the closet and started to pack a bag. That's when Dean walked over to me and asked me what I was doing. I told him that I was leaving, because I needed space to think things through. He then started accusing me of throwing our relationship away because of some rumors that I heard. I countered say that they are not rumors if they are true. That's when Dean reached over and grabbed my hand as I was walking away and then I don't know that happened next. One minute I am getting ready to leave and the next I'm slapping Dean in his face," Noel cried out.

Robbie couldn't believe that she had hit Dean. That so wasn't like his sister. He figured that all the abuse that Alex had put here through probably toughed her up in the end. "I'm so sorry Noel, that sounds horrible," he said bringing his sister into a hug.

Noel continued to cry and said, "Yes it was Robbie. No matter how hard I tried to apologize, Dean kept walking away from me shaking. At one point I touched his shoulder and he shouted at me to get away from him. So that's when I went to our room and I called Amanda while Dean went outside for a smoke. By the time that Amanda got there, things were still tense so she offered to take me her while Seth tried to calm Dean down. We have never fought like this before and it scared me Robbie. When he yelled at me, I just kept thinking of Alex and him hitting me."

"It's alright to feel like that Noel. I mean you up with Alex and his bad behavior for so long and when Dean might be doing something bad too, it's alright for you to be upset. Listen why don't you stay here for a while like you said and wait till things calm down. I'm sure Dean will be by anyways to try to mend things with you," Robbie said as he tried to help Noel off the couch.

Just then as Noel stood up, a sharp pain ran through her stomach and up her back. It wasn't like anything she had experienced before and it hurt real bad. "Oh my god Robbie," she gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"What, what's wrong?" Robbie asked in shock as he watched his sister's knees go out and she fell back against the couch.

"It…it…it hurts so bad," Noel said through her teeth as she squeezed his hand in pain. Just then she felt a rush of water fall between her legs. "Oh no, no, no," she cried out again knowing that something was wrong.

Robbie looked down at the puddle and knew that was happening, "Oh my god Noel, you're going into labor. I think your water just broke."

Noel just looked at him in horror, "No I can't be Robbie. I just turned 8 months and the twins are ready yet. What if something goes wrong?" This couldn't be happening, what if something was wrong with the twins because they were born early? Noel didn't think that she would be able to handle it.

"Nothing is going to go wrong Noel I promise, but we need to get you to the hospital quick where they can help you much better than I can. C'mon I'll call Danny and Dean once we get there," Robbie said as he gathered up Noel and helped her to his car. Truth be told this whole thing was scaring the shit out of him and he partially blamed himself. If he hadn't lost the pills in the first place, Noel wouldn't have found them and she wouldn't be in labor now.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Robbie and Noel were on their way to the hospital, across town back at the rundown motel, Alex was on a really bad high. The voice in his head that came to him when he was tripping on crack came to him and was constantly mocking him. It was telling him that he was a loser for letting another man take his woman.

Slowly by slowly Alex was starting to listen to what the voice was telling him and that only made him angrier. The voice was right and he was a loser. He let another man not only take his woman, but he let Dean ruin his life. He was supposed to be leading a new military base in Germany with his wife by his side, but instead here he was rotting away in some drug infested motel.

Knowing what he had to do, Alex grabbed his gun, keys to the truck that he stole, and a bottle of beer from his fringe before leaving his motel and heading straight to Noel's house. In his mind he knew that his revenge was going to be sweet and as he approached his destination, Alex sat there with his gun in hand and waited for his enemy to appear.

* * *

**Oh man things are beginning to pick up. This is so freaking awesome! I hope that Noel is going to be okay and that they get to the hospital before the twins arrive. Speaking of the twins, I hope that they are okay and that nothing bad happens to them. I just hope that Dean gets there in time and that he watches out for Alex because he is pissed and out for revenge.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	30. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I appreciate it and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 30-Calm Before the Storm**

As Robbie loaded Noel up in his car and rushed her to the hospital, he was a mess and felt real sick to his stomach. Hearing his sister crying out in pain hurt him to the bone as he knew that he was the one that was responsible for her pain. Taking out his phone, Robbie dialed the one person whom he knew that could help him out the best.

"Hey Danny it's me, Robbie," he said quickly to the phone as blew through a couple of stop signs. Clearly getting Noel to the hospital was more important then following some traffic signs.

"Oh umm hey bro, who is that screaming in the background?" Danny asked in confusion and wondering why his bother would be calling him so late.

Robbie put the phone on speaker as he reached over and held his sister's hand trying to calm her down, "That's umm Noel, Danny. Her water broke and I'm taking her to the hospital right now.

Danny's eyes grew wide and he was in shock by what he heard. "How could see by in labor Robbie, it isn't even time yet?" he asked as he pulled out a bag and started to pack. He was going to be on the next flight to Tampa to be with his sister. "Also why the hell is she with you and not with Dean."

"I guess that she got into a fight with Dean about some things and she showed up at my place. She started to tell me about their fight when her water broke. I'm guess that her stress levels were high and caused her to the labor. I already tried calling Dean, but he won't answer my phone calls," Danny told his brother. Also he knew that Dean wouldn't answer his calls because there was a chance that Dean knew that it was him who told Noel abuse his drug abuse in the first place.

"Shit man that sucks, but tell Noel that I am on my way to Tampa. I'll try to get a hold of Dean and explain everything that is going on okay," Danny told his brother trying to calm him down. Poor guy must be a nervous wreck with their sister screaming in his car.

Robbie just nodded and said, "Alright cool I'll see you when you get here." With that he hung up the phone and drove on the hospital.

Once they got there, Robbie jumped out of the car and rushed around to the other side and got Noel out of the car. He then gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the hospital. "Help, I think my sister is going to labor!" he shouted as a couple of nurses rushed over to her.

"Has her water broken?" one of the nurses asked him as they were led to an empty hospital room.

"Yes and she's only 8 months in carrying twins. Are they going to be okay?" Robbie panicked as a doctor came in to check Noel.

The doctor just sighed and said, "I don't know yet sir, but if you can just step outside for a minute so I can check your sister here and then I will be able to update you on her condition."

Robbie nodded and stepped outside. A few minutes later the doctor came out looking for him. "How is she doctor? Are the babies going to be okay?" he asked the doctor in a rush.

"Well for one Noel is definitely in labor. The good news is that she is only dilated at a three, so we have plenty of time before the twins come. Now as far as her being only 8 months, it is perfectly okay for the twins to come this early. They might end up being kind of small and have to be in an incubator for a little while, but I am confident that they will be born healthy. Now is there a father present or is Noel going to be raising the twins by herself?" the doctor asked knowing who he should expect in the emergency room when it was time for Noel to deliver.

"Yes there is a father present and he should be on his way now. My brother is trying to get a hold of him," Robbie told the doctor feeling a sense of relief rush over him when he heard that everyone was going to be okay.

The doctor just nodded and said, "Alright then, well for now your sister is resting so you can go sit in there with her. Just be careful to not let her get too stressed out. Her blood pressure is a little high and if it gets out of control, then it could be trouble for the twins."

Robbie said okay and followed the doctor back into the room to check on Noel. He didn't know where Dean was, but he better get his ass to the hospital before he missed the twins being born.

* * *

Back in Georgia, Danny was on his way to the airport to get on the next flight to Tampa. As he pulled up to the airport, he rushed his way inside and ran up to the ticket counter. "Hi I need a ticket to Tampa on the next flight out of here. It's a family emergency," he told the ticket counter lady out of breath.

"Alright sir we have one leaving in ten minutes that is full, but seeing as how you are military and this is an emergency, I am willing to bump someone off of that flight for you," the kind lady told him as she handed Danny the ticket. "I hope that everything is okay."

"Me too and thank you so much," Danny told her as he took his bag and went to the terminal. Seeing as he had some time left, he then pulled out his phone to call Dean since Robbie couldn't get a hold of him.

After about the fifth ring Dean answered. "Hello," he said into the phone angrily.

Danny jumped a bit at the tone of Dean's voice. "Well hello to you too asshole," Danny chuckled into the phone.

"Look Danny now's not a good time, so what the fuck do you want?" Dean spat not wanting to talk to anyone right now. He was barely even able to get Seth and Amanda to leave and now he just wanted to be alone and think things through.

"Alright I get it man Robbie told me everything. I was just calling to let you know that your girlfriend was in the hospital currently in labor and I'm getting on a flight now too see her. I guess I'll just call you later to let you know how she and the twins are doing when it is a better time," Danny said rolling his eyes at Dean's attitude.

When Dean heard that, he froze in shock. "She's what?!" he then shouted into the phone as he started to pace back and forth freaking out. "It's way to earlier for her to be in labor Danny. Oh god what if something happened to the twins?"

Danny knew what Dean was feeling, but now wasn't the time for that, "Look Dean I know that you are freaking out, but right now you need to pull yourself together and get to the hospital quick. Robbie called me saying that he was taking her to the hospital, so I think you will make it before she gives birth. Now Dean, I know that you and Noel had a fight about something and frankly I don't give a shit about what it was about. All I care about is that you are there for my sister and that you apologize even though it might not be your fault."

"Yeah, yeah I totally agree man and I plan on apologizing to Noel as soon as I get the airport. This whole fight was my fault and I'm to blame for her going into labor early. I should have known that her blood pressure was going to go up and I…oh fuck no," Danny heard Dean say over the phone.

"What man, what it is?" Danny asked not liking the way that it sounded.

Dean in an even angrier voice said, "You're not going to believe it, but that fucker Alex is sitting in front of my house in his truck."

Danny knew that that was going to be trouble, "Why the fuck is he there? Isn't he wanted by the cops?" He hoped that Alex wasn't there to cause any trouble, because Noel being in labor was trouble enough.

"Yeah he is, but the cops haven't been able to find him, Look I'm going to go outside and see what the hell he wants. Then I'm going to go the hospital and I'll call you when I get there. Just have a safe flight and I'll see you soon," Dean told him as he prepared to go outside and confront Alex.

"Okay man and be safe too please. I know that despite everything Noel still loves you and would hate to see you get hurt," Danny told him as his flight was being called. He then hung up his phone and walked to the gate hoping that everyone was going to be at the hospital before he got there.

* * *

**Oh man things are about to get interesting. I can't wait to see what Dean is going to do when he gets go to face to face with Alex. I just hope that neither of them to do something crazy, but who knows what is going to happen. I also hope that Noel and the twins are going to be okay.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	31. Showdown

**Author's Notes:** **I just want to give a shout out to all my readers and the new followers of this story. You guys are so awesome and I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story. Please keep reading and review this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 31-Showdown**

Back at the hospital Noel was progressing really fast for this being her first pregnancy. She was sore, in pain, and scared. All she wanted was for her girls to come out safe and healthy and for Dean to be there as well. "Robbie, have you talked to Dean? I want him to be here. I need to apologize to him for our fight earlier," Noel groaned as another contraction hit here.

"No he isn't answering my phone calls sis, but I'm sure that he is on his way. So is Danny and he promised that he would try to get a hold of him for me. Just try and focus on your breathing," Robbie said trying to coach his sister through labor. He was slightly ticked off though because Dean should have been here and not him.

"Please just go get him Robbie. What if he is still made and doesn't want to talk to anyone? Despite the fight we had, Dean deserves to be here to see the birth of his daughters and needs to be here in case anything goes wrong," that was the last thing that Noel wanted to happen, but she knew that it was a possibility since she was going into labor earlier.

Knowing that Noel had a point, Robbie sighed and nodded his head, "Alright fine, but I am going to tell the nurse to call me if anything changes with you. If something happens and I'm not at your house yet, I am turning around and coming back here." With that he kissed the top of her head before heading out to find a nurse.

As he told the nurse about what was going on, Robbie got a text from his brother and what he saw made his eyes widen,

_Hey I'm in the air now, but you need to get to Dean's fast. He said that Alex was there and I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen!_

_-Danny_

Taking Danny's warning seriously, Robbie grabbed his keys out of his pocket and ran out the door to stop Dean or Alex before they both did anything stupid.

* * *

Back at Dean's House….

As soon as Dean hung up the phone with Danny, he grabbed keys and helmet and went outside looking to confront Alex.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean asked Alex angrily who got out of his truck with a bottle of beer in his hand and a gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"I came here to get what's mine," Alex mumbled as he drunkenly walked over to what he called the enemy. He was looking to end this little war of theirs and take what was his back once and for all.

Dean however wasn't going to let that happen. "Noel isn't yours anymore Alex, so why don't you just get back into your truck and hit the road before I call the police," he warned the drunken man. He knew that he had to fight if it came down to it and he was ready.

Alex just laughed and threw his beer bottle at the house as he watched it smash into a million of pieces on Dean's doorstep. "Nope I'm afraid that isn't going to happen and no one is going to stop me," he then pulled out his gun and pointed it right at Dean's chest.

Just then some of the neighbors came outside to see what all the fuss was about. Dean knew that it was making Alex more nervous and he could hurt anyone in the state of mind that he was in. "Alright guys there is nothing to see here. Just go about your business and everything is going to be fine. Don't call the cops and don't try to intervene. This is between me and him and nothing serious is going to happen," Dean called out to his neighbors for their safety. Heeding his warning, all of the neighbors went inside for their safety and watched the situation unfold in front of them. "Alright Alex, it's just me and you now, so let's put the gun and talk this out like men," he then told Alex.

"You know Ambrose, you finally have a point there. Why would I want shoot you and get rid of you quickly, when I just drag it out and finally beat the shit out of you," Alex laughed before he dropped his ran over to his opponent tackling Dean straight to the ground. As soon as Dean felt himself hit the grass with a loud thud, that was when the fight was on and it wasn't going stop until one of the was dead.

With Alex currently on top of him with the upper hand as he rained down punches to Dean's face and head, Dean's only options were to try to get to his feet or try to flip them over to where he had the upper hand. That moment of opportunity came when Alex pulled back to punch again and this time Dean was ready for it. As Dean waited for Alex's hand to come down, he managed to grab Alex's wrist and caused Alex be unbalanced. Dean then used Alex's awkward position to flip them over and finally gain the upper hand.

"How does it feel you asshole? How does it feel to be beat by someone bigger and stronger than you?" Dean shouted at Alex as he punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Go fuck yourself Ambrose. I only beat Noel, because she was a poor excuse of fiancée and even a woman for that matter," Alex spat back as he landed a few shots of his own.

Back and forth the two men went punching each other and rolling all over the front on lawn trying to beat the living daylights out of each other. When it looked like one got the upper hand, the other would make a comeback and beat the shit out of the other one. At this point both men were a blooded a mess and were getting tired fast.

Knowing that they weren't going to get anywhere this way, Dean stood up to his feet and brought Alex up with him. He then picked up his helmet that was on the floor and swung it at Alex's head. This caused Alex to be momentarily stunned and he stumbled backwards a couple of steps before he shook the hit off and went back on the attack.

Alex patiently almost eerily began to stalk Dean like he was a wounded animal. He circled Dean with a big smile on his bleeding face as he thought of a way to bring Dean down once and for all. Unfortunately, he knew that it was going to be fast because he could hear sirens off in the distance and he knew that one of the neighbors must have called the cops.

Dean knew that the end was near as well and was on the defensive as he waited for Alex to make the next move. "Alright Alex what are you going to do, because once the cops get here it is straight to the slammer for you!" Dean shouted at him.

"Ha if you think I'm going to jail, then you have another thing coming. I risked too much to sit in the slammer and that's the last thing that going to happen. I'm going to take Noel once and for all and I'm going to raise the babies on my own. Now say your prayers punk, because it's all over from here," Alex shouted before he ran towards Dean.

Dean knew that this was it and he ran towards Alex prepared for everything that was coming his way. Unfortunately, what he didn't account on was Alex pulling out a knife at the last minute and he left out a painful moan as he felt the blade pierce the flesh of his stomach.

Giving the knife a nice little twist before pulling the bloody knife out of Dean's stomach, Alex laughed he knew he did enough damage for Dean to fall down to his knees in pain. "I told you Ambrose, I told you to leave Noel and you didn't listen. Now look at you, you're sitting on your front lawn bleeding to death and no one is here to save you," he said in Dean's face before he gave him a nice punch to the face. When Dean fell to the ground, Alex gave him a few kicks to the ribs for good measure before he picked up his gun and ran back to his truck.

Once he was gone, Dean's neighbor Albert came running out with a towel in hand. "Oh my good Dean are you okay?" he asked the beaten man in front of him. He saw the whole thing and felt horrible that he couldn't go outside and do anything to his friend out.

"Yeah I'm fine despite getting stabbed. I don't think that knife was that long do to any real damage," Dean told him as he took the towel from the older man and held it to his stomach as he stood up.

Albert was then shocked when he saw Dean bend down to pick up his keys and motorcycle helmet. "What are you doing Dean? You just got beat and stabbed and now you want to get on your bike?" he asked Dean like he was crazy.

"I don't have a choice Albert. Noel is at the hospital in labor and this is the fastest way to get there. Sure I'm a little dizzy and bleeding a little, but I'm fine. If anything I'll just get checked out at the hospital," Dean told him as he got on his bike and started it up.

"Alright but please be very careful. Noel and the girls need you and I would hate to see anything bad happen to you," Albert told him before watching his young neighbor drive off in the night.

As Dean drove on and raced through the streets of Tampa, he couldn't help but get a weird chill run down his spine. He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He tried to shrug it off, but as he came to a red light the feeling came back. Quickly looking around him, Dean didn't see anything. However as soon as the light turned green and started to go through an intersection, he heard a rev of an engine and then everything went black with a sound of a big crunching noise.

* * *

**Dun…dun…dun…what the hell happened? Man I really hope that Dean is going to be okay and gets to Noel and the kids before she has them. This is supposed to be a happy time for the both of them, but it doesn't look that way. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	32. Not a Good Day

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It means a lot to me and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**OMG chapter who wrote:**

**WTF SERIOUSLY! DO YOU WANT SOMEONE TO KILL YOU FOR THIS CLIFFHANGER *inserts loud frustrated growl***

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 32-Not a Good Day**

As soon as Robbie got the text from his brother, he shot out of the hospital as fast as he could and prayed that nothing had happened yet between Alex and Dean. He still couldn't believe that all of this was happening and it was all his fault. He just hoped that he could get to Dean in time and get him to the hospital before Noel had the girls.

Pulling out his phone, Robbie called Dean again and just like last time there was no answer. So deciding to text back Danny, he told his brother to get the hospital fast so that Noel had someone with her in case she had a deliver the twins without Dean being there.

Finally as Robbie turned down the street where Noel and Dean's house was, he was shocked to find the neighbors outside and several cops there as well. Quickly getting out the car, he ran over the cops and said, "Hey this is my sister and her boyfriend's house, is everything okay?"

"Hello sir, I'm Officer Daniels and as far as we know things appear to be fine now. Just a little while ago we got a call saying that there were two males fighting in the front yard and one of them pulled a knife and a gun. The gentleman over there in the pajamas who is your sister's neighbor said that the aggressor of the fight drove off in a green truck and the other male who was identified as your sister's boyfriend, then drove off on his motorcycle and was on his way to the hospital."

Hearing that Robbie breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god Dean is on his way there. My sister is in labor and she needs him there. As for the other guy, his name is Alex Rodriguez and if you look into your database, you will see that he is wanted for arson and assault."

The Officer quickly wrote down that information and said, "Wow thank you for that information sir and I will pass it on to my colleagues. Now since we didn't catch this Alex and Dean in the act of fighting, I'm afraid that we can't arrest them on that. However since Alex is wanted, we will an APB out on his car and hopefully arrest him."

"I hope you find Alex officer, I really do. He has been after my sister and her boyfriend ever since they got together. Now is there anything else that you guys need my help with before I get back to the hospital?" Robbie asked the nice officer.

However before the police officer could answer a call came over the radio that Robbie's heart stop, "All available cars we have a major accident near the Tampa General Hospital. There is a motorcycle down and it appears to me a hit and run. There were also calls about shots fired. EMS is in route now, but witnesses are reporting that the male victim is possible DOA."

From his time in the military and EMT training, Robbie knew that DOA meant Dead on Arrival. Not only that, but hearing that the victim was male and on a motorcycle made Robbie fear the worse and he quickly ran to his car and drove off to the accident scene. Again hoping that everything was okay, he dialed Dean's number again, but just like last time he got a business signal.

By the time he got the too accident scene, Robbie could see several cars blocking the intersection and he could see people running around on the phone. Quickly parking his car and running to the scene, Robbie could see pieces of a motorcycle everywhere and the closer he got the scene, he could see blood torn pieces of clothing that was probably from the down biker.

However as he got to the group of people that surrounded the victim, Robbie's worse fears were realized when he saw the familiar leather jacket laying on and pieces of blond hair sticking out of the helmet that the victim was wearing. "Oh my god Dean!" he shouted as he ran over to his sister's boyfriend.

"Sir, do you know him?" one of the witnesses asked as she held Dean's head still.

"Yes that is my brother in law. What the hell happened?" Robbie asked as he rushed over to Dean's side.

The witness sighed and said, "Your brother in law was driving through the intersection on a green light, when out of nowhere some guy ran a red light and hit him head on. Then the guy got out of the car and shot your brother in law in the back."

Robbie already was filled with anger, because he knew that it was Alex who was behind this. However he could focus on that and he needed to focus on Dean, so took off his jacket and then went to work as if he was in the front lines overseas. "Alright here is what I want you to do, I need you to hold his neck still while I take off his helmet okay," he told her.

The girl nodded and together the managed to take off Dean's helmet without moving his head too much. Then Robbie checked Dean's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. It wasn't strong or anything, but it would have to do. Then still having the girl hold Dean's neck, he rolled Dean over to look at the gunshot in his back.

"Damn that is pretty close to his spinal cord, but it doesn't look it is bleeding that bad," Robbie said when he rolled Dean back over. "Hey Dean, Dean can you hear me?" he then said as he shook him a little bit.

Unfortunately Dean didn't say anything and that was real worry some. Thankfully by that time the ambulance pulled up and helped Robbie with his condition. "Sir I'm going to need you to step back," one paramedic told him.

Robbie pulled out his wallet and showed the man his military ID, "I'm a medic in the army and I already checked out this man who is my brother in law. He has a very low pulse, a gunshot wound to the back, possible head or neck injury, and his right leg appears to be broken."

The medics were surprised at Robbie's medic diagnosis on Dean and took his word for it as they quickly stabilized Dean and loaded him up on a stretcher. Then as they put him in the ambulance, Robbie ran to his car and followed them to the hospital praying that Dean was going to be okay.

* * *

Back in the hospital...

Quickly walking through the various hallways of the hospital, Danny had finally made it to Tampa and was looking for the room that Noel was in. "Excuse me Miss, I'm looking for Noel Thrasher's room, do you know where I could find it?" he asked one of the nurses.

"Oh yes her room is the last one on the left. You better hurry though, she is about to go in to the surgery room now for her C-section," the nurse told him with a smile.

Dean looked at her in confusion and said, "A C-section, why does she need to have a C-section?" He was worried that something was wrong with either Noel or the twins.

"Well it appears that one of the twins is in distress. The doctors need to get the babies out before anything happens to them or their mom," the nurse told them. "Go ahead and go in, I'm sure that your wife would be happy to see you."

Again Danny just looked at her in confusion and walked off towards Noel's room. If she thought that he was Noel's life, did that mean that Dean wasn't here yet? Then he thought back to Alex being at his house and Danny feared that something bad might have happened there.

As he walked into the room, he could see the doctor's prepping Noel for her surgery. "Danny, oh thank god you're here," Noel cried out when she saw he brother walk through the door. "I thought that I was going to be alone. Robbie left to find Dean and neither one is here yet."

"Yeah I know sis, Robbie texted me saying that he was going to check on Dean. I'm sure that they are on their way here now. There was a lot of traffic over here and it could take some time," Danny said lying to his sister. He didn't want to tell her about Alex being at there house while Dean was there. He didn't want to stress her out anymore.

"But I don't want Dean to miss the birth of our girls. I know that despite us getting into a fight earlier, we still love each other and we are going to be a family together. He needs to be here with us," Noel told him with tears rolling down her face. She was so weak and vulnerable right now and Dean was the only one who could calm her down.

Danny sighed in defeat and said, "Alright I'll go to the hallway and call Dean for you Noel. However if he doesn't show up in time for your C-section, then I'm going to be the one to go in there with you and not Dean."

With that Danny went outside to call Dean, but as he walked over to the waiting room tons of doctor's and nurse's rushed past him pushing gurney as they went. Danny couldn't see who it was, but he knew that whoever it was, was pretty messed up. Shaking his head, Danny then went to sit down in the waiting room and called Dean's found.

As he was doing this, he could have sworn that he heard Dean's ringtone coming closer and closer. Looking up to where the noise was coming from, Danny saw Robbie standing there with a blank look on his face, blood on his hands, and he was holding Dean's phone.

"Robbie, what happened are you okay? Why are you holding Dean's phone?" Danny asked his brother as he got quickly got up to check him over. He even they butted head a lot Danny still loved his brother and always looked after him.

"I'm fine Danny honestly, it's not my blood it's Dean's," Robbie sighed as he went over to one of the chairs to sit down. He was still in shock with what just happened and he was praying that this whole thing was a dream.

As soon as Robbie said that, that's when he started to put everything together from the medics that just rushed past him to Dean's phone and blood on Robbie all pointed to one thing, it was Dean on the gurney and it didn't look good at all. However before Danny could respond, more nurses and a doctor came rushing out of Noel's room this time and Noel was screaming for Dean.

Both Robbie and Danny shot up out of their chairs and rushed over to one of the nurses. "Miss that's our sister what is going on?" Robbie said freaking out for the second time that night.

"I'm afraid that one of the baby's heart beat dropped dangerously low. If we don't get the twins out now, then they might not survive. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready. I'll come out and update you when I get the chance," the nurse told them then sprinted off towards one of the surgery rooms.

All Danny and Robbie could do was sit there and wait as their whole world came crashing down around them. Not only was Dean in one of rooms in the hospital trying to stay alive, but their sister Noel was in another one going through an emergency C-section in order to try to save the lives of her daughters. Today was not a good day at all.

* * *

**Oh man what a drama filled chapter. Please don't kill me, but this had to be done as we are slowly nearing the end of this story. I hope that Dean, Noel, and their girls are going to be okay. I also hope that the cops or Danny and Robbie get their revenge on Alex and their father. This is all their fault after all.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


End file.
